Under The Sheets
by RabbitHole
Summary: Wiek XIX - okres refleksji, romantyków i duchowych uniesień. Czas zdawałoby się najpiękniejszy na miłość. Czy jednak dla wszystkich? Co bowiem zrobić, kiedy kochasz mocno, wiedząc, że świat tego nie zrozumie? Klaine AU z M ratingiem na przyszłe rozdziały.
1. Chapter 1

Noc była cicha, spokojna.  
>Wiatr wyjątkowo nie szarpał gałęzi, a nieba nie rozdzierały pioruny. Cała okolica pogrążona była we śnie, odpoczywając po dniu wytężonej pracy.<br>Za wyjątkiem jednego domostwa, z którego okiennic wciąż wylewało się światło.  
>Stary mężczyzna, leżał w łóżku, starając się zatrzymać szarpiący nim kaszel. Uniósł kołdrę i zasłonił nią usta. Na białej pościeli pojawiła się krew.<br>- Już idę, dziadku! – dobiegł go z dołu dźwięczny głos.  
>Starzec zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Jak długo śmierć zamierzała ciągnąć jeszcze tę grę? Nie bał się jej przecież. I był pewien, że właśnie dlatego, nie chciała go zabrać. Była to część jej przewrotnego planu.<br>Wiedziała bowiem, że dla niego jest tylko powrotem do domu.  
>Spod starego, białego prześcieradła, wysunął drżącymi rękami fotografię. Przechylił ją nieco, by lepiej zobaczyć ją w chybotliwym świetle świecy. Przedstawiała pięknego, młodego mężczyznę o niezwykłych, przyciągających spojrzenie oczach. Mógł mieć najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć lat. Zdjęcie nie miało kolorów, ale mężczyzna pamiętał, że oczy przyglądające mu się z fotografii były niebiesko-zielone. Pod obrazkiem widniał niewielki napis - „Londyn, rok 1900", na odwrocie zaś, napisane delikatnym, niemalże kobiecym pismem, widniały słowa, zatarte już nieco przez czas:<br>_Najdroższy przyjacielu! _  
><em> Przesyłam ci również moją podobiznę, zgodnie z twoim życzeniem. Doprawdy, mam nadzieję, że gdy ją zobaczysz, nie uciekniesz z krzykiem, ja – śmiej się, lub nie – to właśnie uczyniłem. Doprawdy nie wiem, dlaczego mógłbyś chcieć oglądać tak szpetną twarz. Nie przestajesz mnie zaskakiwać. <em>  
><em> Tęsknię i czekam na Twoją odpowiedź! <em>  
><em> Kurt Hummel, w roku 1901.<em>  
>Mężczyzna pogładził fotografię starymi, pomarszczonymi palcami. Z jego piersi wyrwało się westchnienie. Był już za stary, żeby płakać. Kiedy usłyszał trzeszczenie podłogi na korytarzu, ostrożnie wsunął fotografię pod poduszkę.<br>Do pokoju weszła piękna, młoda dziewczyna. Trzymała w dłoniach misę z wodą, którą postawiła szybko na komodzie.  
>- Zrobię ci okład, kochany dziadku, zrobi ci się lepiej.<br>Starzec prychnął.  
>- A co to da…<br>Dziewczyna podparła się pod boki i przechyliła głowę, grożąc mu żartobliwie palcem.  
>- Pamiętasz, co doktor mówił o narzekaniu?<br>Mężczyzna zacisnął wargi i ostrożnie uniósł się na łokciach. Jego wnuczka wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk i pomogła mu ponownie położyć się na poduszki.  
>- Nie powinieneś się ruszać! – powiedziała. – Przecież wiesz!<br>- Jakby bezczynne leżenie komukolwiek kiedykolwiek pomogło – wymruczał starzec. – Gdybym nie dał rady się podnieść, nie próbowałbym.  
>- Ale lekarz zalecał…<br>- Och, kolejny bezczelny konował, który myśli, że potrafi oszukać Boga. Umrę, to umrę, najwyższy czas.  
>Dziewczyna pogładziła go po włosach.<br>- Dziadku, nie wolno ci tak mówić…  
>Mężczyzna zamknął oczy czując jak jego stare ciało przeszywa ból. Wewnętrznie czuł, że został mu najwyżej tydzień. Starał się jednak brzmieć silnie, nie zamierzał niepotrzebnie martwić wnuczki.<br>- Nie boję się śmierci, skarbie – powiedział. - Kurt też się nie bał.  
>Anabelle uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i otarła dziadkowi pot z czoła.<br>- Kurt? – powtórzyła. – Był twoim przyjacielem?  
>Blaine przygryzł suche wargi, pokiwał głową i otworzył oczy, które mimo wieku staruszka, wciąż pełne były młodości i wigoru.<br>- Wody – wysapał. Anabelle zerwała się z łóżka i nalała ją z pięknego porcelanowego dzbanka podając dziadkowi szklankę. Chwyciła też wilgotny ręcznik i położyła go na czole starca w nadziei na obniżenie temperatury. Pomogła staruszkowi unieść kubek, gdyż obawiała się, że porozlewa wszystko jednym drżącym ruchem dłoni.  
>- Kurt był kimś więcej, Belle – powiedział w końcu Blaine, kiedy oderwał się od szklanki. – Nie wymyślono jeszcze słów, by go opisać.<br>Dziewczyna posłała mu pytające spojrzenie. Mężczyzna przekręcił lekko głowę i zapatrzył się w zimowy krajobraz za oknem.  
>- Kurt był aniołem – powiedział cicho.<br>Anabelle uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny.  
>- Poznałeś anioła, dziadku?<br>- Tak, moje dziecko. A poznałem go właśnie tutaj, w tym pokoju – odwrócił wzrok od okna, żeby spojrzeć swojej wnuczce w oczy. Usta miała rozchylone ciekawością, a blond włosy upięte były w zgrabny kok. Blaine westchnął. Była taka piękna, podobna do matki. Zacisnął na moment pomarszczone powieki. Anabelle pomyślała, że zasnął i zamierzała już sięgnąć po książkę, kiedy starzec ponownie otworzył oczy. Dziewczyna zamarła. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała takiego bólu i tęsknoty w oczach mężczyzny. Miała zamiar posłać po lekarza, ale mężczyzna powstrzymał ją przeczącym ruchem głowy i zacisnął swoją starą dłoń wokół jej delikatnego nadgarstka.  
>- Cofnijmy się w czasie o czterdzieści pięć lat – powiedział zamiast tego i rozpoczął swoją opowieść.<p>

***  
>- Państwo Anderson wykazali się niezwykłą wręcz łaską i dobrą wolą przygarniając nas do siebie – ciągnęła pani Hummel. – Domek ogrodnika wprawdzie nie jest pałacem, ale wynajęli go nam w bardzo przystępnej cenie. Nie stać nas na służbę, każdy grosz się liczy, a jeśli chcę ci zapewnić należytą edukację…<br>Kurt skinął głową i przygryzł wargę.  
>- Wiem, mamo. I doceniam to.<br>Oczywiście, że doceniał. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Można go jednak było winić za to smutne spojrzenie? Za spocone dłonie i dziwne uczucie w sercu? Za to, że bał się tego, co w zanadrzu miała dla niego przyszłość?  
>Carole nie była jego prawdziwą matką – ta, bowiem zginęła w tragicznych okolicznościach, gdy chłopiec miał zaledwie osiem lat. Ojciec Kurta, Burt Hummel przez długi czas nie mógł pogodzić się ze śmiercią żony, starał się, więc jak najlepiej wychować swojego jedynego syna. Przez długi czas wierzył, że uda mu się to zrobić samemu, jednakże w końcu sąsiedzi i rodzina, przekonali go, że Kurt potrzebuje kobiecej ręki.<br>Carole Hudson poznał za pośrednictwem wielebnego Jenkinsa. Jej mąż zginął wiele lat temu, zostawiając ją samą z synem, rówieśnikiem Kurta i ogromnym gospodarstwem, którego kobieta nie dawała już rady samotnie prowadzić. Burt polubił Carole, a uczucie to wkrótce zamieniło się w szczerą miłość. Zresztą, czy mieli inny wybór? Oboje byli wdowcami, starzeli się, a musieli jeszcze zatroszczyć się o dzieci. Wkrótce, więc odbył się cichy, lecz bardzo gustowny ślub – głównie za sprawą Kurta, który zdawał się wykazywać szczególne (Według niektórych nawet za bardzo) zdolności do organizacji i odpowiedniego doboru dodatków. Burt okazał się mieć rękę do interesu i wkrótce udało mu się doprowadzić gospodarstwo do dawnej świetności.  
>I wszyscy mieli żyć długo i szczęśliwie.<br>Mijały lata. Finn, nowy brat Kurta pomagał w gospodarstwie, niezainteresowany nauką, Kurt jednakże cenił sobie ponad wszystko sztukę, literaturę i muzykę. Całe noce potrafił spędzać na czytaniu przy rozchybotanym świetle świecy, dopóki ktoś go nie przyłapał każąc natychmiast kłaść się do łóżka. Przejawiał również niezwykłe zdolności muzyczne, Burt zatrudnił, więc ich sąsiadkę, panią Morris, aby dawała mu lekcje gry na fortepianie. Zarówno Burt, jak i Carole zdawali sobie sprawę, że Kurt ma w sobie coś dziwnego – nie interesowały go rzeczy, które pociągały zazwyczaj chłopców, lepiej zresztą odnajdował się w towarzystwie kobiet. I choć był bardzo grzeczny i dobrze wychowany, cała społeczność żywiła do niego swego rodzaju niechęć. Kurt miał jednak oddanych przyjaciół, szczególnie wśród dziewcząt. Pomagał im w szyciu stroi, doboru dodatków, za to te w zamian pożyczały mu romanse, uczyły go rysunku i innych rzeczy, którymi w teorii młody chłopak nie powinien wykazywać interesowania.  
>Rodzina jednak akceptowała go we wszystkim, co robił, czasem tylko Burt i Carole wymieniali pełne niepokoju spojrzenia. Ten chłopiec nie miał mieć łatwo w życiu. Tyle wiedzieli na pewno.<br>Tymczasem należało zacząć martwić się o przyszłość dzieci. Co do Finna, nie mieli wielu wątpliwości, najrozsądniejszym wydawało się przekazanie mu rodzinnego interesu, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Wkrótce państwo Hummelowie podjęli decyzję o wysłaniu go na specjalne nauki – mieszkać miał w sąsiedniej wiosce, w domu wielebnego Jonesa, bliskiego przyjaciela pastora Jenkinsa. Nauki te pobierać miał przez dwa lata.  
>Co jednak mieli zrobić z Kurtem?<br>Miał talent. Niezwykły talent. I nie miał problemów z nauką.  
>Może należało więc uczynić go pastorem?<br>Potrafił śpiewać, był inteligentny, pisał wzruszające, przemawiające do serca teksty.  
>Z jakiegoś jednak powodu, mieli wrażenie, że było to najgorsze, co można by było dla niego uczynić. A oni byli tym rzadkim w tamtych czasach typem rodziców, którzy naprawdę troszczyli się o coś więcej niż dobro materialne.<br>Tak więc pozwalali Kurtowi na wszystko, co robił do tej pory, w nadziei, że pewnego dnia wszystko magicznie się ułoży.  
>Nie ułożyło się jednak.<br>Był to jesienny poranek. Nauczyciel Kurta ciężko zachorował, chłopiec miał więc dzień wolny od zajęć. Spacerował po lesie z niewielkim szkicownikiem w ręku, szukając natchnienia, albo po prostu odpowiedniego miejsca, żeby pomyśleć. W końcu usiadł pod wysokim drzewem i zabrał się do pracy. Opadłe liście z drzew szeptały o czymś cicho z wiatrem, a słońce oświetlało te nieco smutne, jesienne, puste gałęzie.  
>Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, po wysokości słońca domyślił się jednak, że kiedy wybrał się w drogę powrotną do domu, musiało dochodzić południe. Mniej więcej w połowie na niebie znikąd pojawiły się czarne chmury. Wiatr wzmógł się znacznie, a Kurt dotkliwie odczuł, że ubrał się zdecydowanie za lekko. Kto mógł jednak przewidzieć to nagłe załamanie pogody?<br>Szczęśliwie jednak udało mu się zdążyć do domu przed deszczem. Przekroczył bramę raźnym krokiem i już miał odetchnąć ulgą, kiedy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. Na werandzie stało wielu ludzi, kobiety płakały, a mężczyźni pocieszali je, choć ich twarze również były trupio blade.  
>Kurt zdrętwiał.<br>Nie.  
>Co się mogło stać?<br>Jak we śnie ruszył naprzód, minął sąsiadów i ignorując ciche szepty „Biedny chłopak…", wszedł do domu, choć każdy atom w jego ciele krzyczał, by tego nie robił.  
>Carole siedziała na kanapie. Jej ciało było sztywne, a jednocześnie w swej sztywności dziwnie bezwładne. Twarz miała pustą, martwą, a jej pierś unosiła się spazmatycznie. Obok niej stał miejscowy lekarz, pan Summers.<br>- Naprawdę, nic nie dało się zrobić.  
>- Nie!<br>Kurt nawet nie wiedział, kiedy wyrwał się z niego ten krzyk. Patrzył to na Carole to na pana Summersa, jakby szukając w ich oczach, czegoś, co zaprzeczyłoby temu, co podpowiadał umysł. Czegoś, czego mógłby się uchwycić, kiedy cały jego świat nagle zaczął się walić.  
>Upadł na kolana.<br>Nie łkał.  
>Następne wydarzenia w jego pamięci były tylko zestawieniem obrazów.<br>Kościół, ludzie, trumna.  
>Pusty fotel ojca.<br>Kurt nie pamiętał, co zawierała ostatnia wola ojca. Nie pamiętał kompletnie nic. Jesień zamieniła się w zimę.  
>Carole podjęła decyzję o sprzedaży posiadłości wraz z całym gospodarstwem. Potrzebowali pieniędzy. Już dawno zwolniła większość służby, musiała jednak zacząć się martwić o edukację swoich synów. Finn pozostać miał u pastora Jonesa, o niego się nie martwiła.<br>Co jednak miała począć z Kurtem?  
>Przyszedł marzec, wypychając śnieg i mrozy. Wszystko powoli zaczynało budzić się do życia.<br>Kiedy Kurt zszedł po schodach tamtego poranka, zastał Carole w czyimś towarzystwie. Była to ich sąsiadka, pani Morris, która dawała Kurtowi lekcje gry na fortepianie. Obie kobiety zauważywszy Kurta, ucichły nagle. Pani Morris westchnęła ciężko.  
>- Obiecaj więc, że się nad tym zastanowisz, moja droga – powiedziała.<br>Wstała z kanapy, bez słowa minęła Kurta i wyszła. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.  
>- Co…<br>- Och, pani Morris przyszła z pewną ofertą – uśmiechnęła się Carole. – Doprawdy, błahostka…  
>Kurt uniósł jedną brew do góry. Carole westchnęła.<br>- Jak wiesz… - zaczęła. – Noszę się ze sprzedażą domu. Znalazłam już kupca, problem polegał jednak na znalezieniu nam nowego domu. Tak się składa, że bratanek pani Morris, pan Anderson, byłby skłonny nam pomóc. Ma dużą posiadłość, kilkadziesiąt kilometrów stąd.  
>- Co to ma wspólnego z…<br>- Na jej terenie znajduje się niewielki, obecnie przez nikogo niezamieszkały domek, zajmowany dawniej przez ogrodnika. Pan Anderson byłby gotów nam go wynająć. Nie chce wiele pieniędzy, a jako, że domek jest nieco zaniedbany, byłby na tyle miły, aby pomóc nam przy pracach remontowych. Pani Morris wspomniała ponadto, że grasz na fortepianie. Pan Anderson ma syna, zdaję się, rok młodszego od ciebie i chciałby, żebyś dał mu kilka lekcji.  
>Kurt zacisnął wargi.<br>- Rozumiem – powiedział tylko. – Czy pani Morris przyszła tylko w tej sprawie?  
>Przez twarz Carole przebiegł dziwny uśmiech, który, jak Kurt doskonale wiedział, zapowiadał kłamstwo.<br>- Zgadza się – powiedziała.  
>Chłopak westchnął. Jego wzrok przeniósł się na stojący w rogu pokoju instrument.<br>- Chciała kupić fortepian – zauważył cicho Kurt. – Powinnaś się na to zgodzić.  
>- To nie będzie konieczne, najdroższy – powiedziała Carole z tym samym dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy, który nosiła, żeby udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. – Wyślemy go…<br>- Trzeba go sprzedać.  
>- Ojciec chciałby, żebyś wciąż go miał. Tak bardzo cię kochał. Gdyby wiedział…<br>- Ale nie dowie się, bo nie żyje – uciął Kurt. – Potrzebujemy pieniędzy. Pan Anderson posiada fortepian, czyż nie? Ten jest więc zbędny.  
>Po długich perswazjach ze strony Kurt, Carole w końcu uległa jego namowom. Dzień przed przeprowadzką, wysłali jedyną służącą, którą zdecydowali się zatrzymać, starą panią Fortenberry, do posiadłości, aby przygotowała wszystko na ich przyjazd.<br>Kurt otrząsnął się z ponurych wspomnień.  
>Minęli piękną ozdobną bramę i już po chwili ich oczom ukazała się mała, lecz bardzo urokliwa posiadłość. Jej niewielkie rozmiary wynagradzał zachwycający i bardzo zadbany park. Drzewa, krzewy i kolorowe klomby przyciągały oko, a był to zaledwie początek rozkwitu kwiatów. Jak zatem ogród musiał wyglądać w pełni swojej urody?<br>Konie gwałtownie zatrzymały się przed wejściem do posiadłości. Woźnica zamaszystym ruchem otworzył drzwiczki cierpliwie czekając aż Kurt zeskoczy na ziemię. Chłopak podał rękę matce, pomagając jej wysiąść i rozejrzał się ciekawie naokoło. Tymczasem z domu wyszedł starszy mężczyzna o czarnych wąsach i takich samych włosach.  
>- Pani Hummel – pochylił się nisko i ucałował rękę matki Kurta, po czym zwrócił się w stronę chłopaka i podał mu dłoń. – Ach, to zapewne musi być pani syn. Ile masz lat, młodzieńcze?<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko i odpowiedział grzecznie, jak kazała mu matka:  
>- Szesnaście, panie Anderson.<br>Pan Anderson wyraźnie się ucieszył.  
>- Och! To zaledwie rok więcej od mojego najmłodszego syna, Blaine'a! Przyjechał właśnie na przerwę świąteczną, powiem mu, żeby oprowadził cię po okolicy… A jak u ciebie ze szkołą?<br>Kurt zawahał się, niedane jednak mu było odpowiedzieć.  
>- Prowadziłam mu naukę w domu – pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami pani Hummel. – Rozumie pan, po śmierci męża…<br>Mężczyzna smutno pokiwał głową.  
>- Oczywiście, to zrozumiałe… Cóż. Zawołam służącego, pomoże wam z bagażami i jeżeli pani pozwoli, pokażę budynek, który będziecie zamieszkiwać.<br>Pani Hummel zapewniła, że jest to zbędne i z pewnością poradzą sobie sami. Przecież nie chcieliby narobić kłopotu. Pan Anderson nie chciał jednak nawet o tym słyszeć i zniknął na moment we wnętrzu posiadłości.  
>Kurt westchnął i spojrzał w dal za odjeżdżającym powozem. Jego życie oficjalnie miało się zmienić. Wzrok skupił teraz na budynku, nie do końca jednak go widząc. Nie wiedział, że jest bacznie obserwowany przez parę ciemnych, błyszczących ciekawością oczu.<p>

***  
>Kurt zamknął oczy wystawiając twarz do słońca.<br>Czuł się bezpiecznie na tych zniszczonych schodkach, z daleka od posiadłości. Nie musiał sztucznie uśmiechać się do swojej matki, udawać, że ekscytuje go nowy dom, ani wysłuchiwać, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
>Bo wiedział, że nie będzie.<br>Od ich przyjazdu minęło zaledwie kilka dni, było to jednak pierwsze popołudnie, które Kurt miał dla siebie. Ostatni czas spędził na pomocy w domu, który w dość szybkim czasie udało doprowadzić się do stanu używalności. Za namową pani Anderson, ciepłej kobiety o czarnych włosach i dobrotliwych, błękitnych oczach, na obiady przychodzili do posiadłości, gdzie po posiłku kobiety spędzały wspólnie czas w bawialni. Kurt, pod pretekstem dokończenia robót w domu, wymykał się na zewnątrz. Wciąż nie czuł się gotowy na konwersacje z ludźmi, o ile nie wymagała tego konieczność. Blaine'a, najmłodszego syna pana Andersona widział jedynie przelotnie, w czasie owych obiadów, nie zamienili ze sobą jednak ani jednego słowa. Natomiast starszy brat Blaine'a miał pojawić się dopiero zimą, bowiem wyjechał w daleką podróż w interesach  
>Kurt zresztą nie miał ochoty na poznawanie kogokolwiek.<br>Bezmyślnie chwycił niewielki kamyk, który leżał przy jego nodze i zaczął rysować po mokrej ziemi. Najpierw zarys postaci, potem koszula, kamizelka, spodnie, buty, kompletne ubranie. Lubił robić takie rzeczy. Mógł w ten sposób pomarzyć o strojach, na które nigdy nie będzie go stać, choć sama sztuka nigdy go do końca nie pociągała. Jego matka powtarzała, że moda, malarstwo czy muzyka to rzeczy, które nigdy nie przydadzą się w życiu i powinny pozostać sprawą dziewcząt. Kurt zaś miał zająć się tym, co będzie mogło mu zapewnić dobrze płatny zawód, o edukacji żadne z nich nawet nie marzyło.  
>Nagle uszu Kurta doszedł dziwny szmer. Zamarł. Rozejrzał się uważnie i w końcu jego wzrok padł na wciąż poruszające się niespokojnie krzaki. Poczuł na swoich plecach czyjś wzrok. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i bardzo powoli się odwrócił, kiedy nagle….<br>Usłyszał miauknięcie.  
>Odetchnął z ulgą, niemal się roześmiał. A więc znalazł swojego prześladowcę Kot wciąż mokry był od rosy, a do futerka przykleiło mu się kilka z listków z krzaka. Kurt wyciągnął do niego rękę, ale zwierzątko przypatrywało mu się tylko podejrzliwe, machając wolno ogonem. Lewo, prawo. Lewo, prawo. Kiedy Kurt opuścił rękę i obrócił się do niego plecami, kot otarł mu się o nogi i pozwolił się dotknąć.<br>- A więc przełamaliśmy lody – uśmiechnął się chłopak i podrapał nowego przyjaciela za uszami. Siedział tak kolejną godzinę, pogrążony we własnych ponurych myślach, tym razem jednak czuł się nieco mniej samotnie.  
>Nagle pośród ciszy rozległ się czyjś śmiech. Kurt ostrożnie rozchylił gałęzie jednego z krzaków, żeby zobaczyć, co się działo.<br>Czarnowłosy chłopak całował śliczną blondynkę. Jej policzki poróżowiały mocno, kiedy jego dłonie zsunęły się po jej plecach i spoczęły na biodrach. Natychmiast przerwała pocałunek.  
>- Panie Anderson, nie powinien pan… - wyszeptała. – Ktoś może nas zobaczyć.<br>Jęk pełen rozczarowania.  
>- Kiedy tak ciężko powiedzieć pani „Do widzenia", najdroższa Elizabeth…<br>Kilka kolejnych pocałunków.  
>- Zobaczymy się jeszcze? – spytała dziewczyna.<br>Chłopak pogładził ją po policzku.  
>- Naturalnie. Odwiedzę panią tak szybko jak będę mógł.<br>- Czy to aby roztropne? Ludzie…  
>- Ach, kogo oni obchodzą. To nasze serca. Nie ich.<br>- Och tak, z tym, że swojego serca jestem pewna… Jaką jednak pan daje mi gwarancję?  
>- Chcę pani dowodów? Wątpi pani w szczerość pocałunków?<br>- Ależ skąd, ja tylko…  
>Chłopak przerwał jej pocałunkiem.<br>- Rani pani moje serce, a włożyłem je w te delikatne dłonie… – tu chwycił ją za nadgarstki. - … z tyloma nadziejami.  
>Posprzeczali się jeszcze chwilę, ostatecznie jednak zapewniając się o wzajemnym uczuciu i w końcu pożegnali się. Kurt natychmiast wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, a kot, przestraszony jego nagłym ruchem, wskoczył mu na kolana. Kurt pogładził go kojąco po grzbiecie. Na schodach rozległ się dźwięk kroków.<br>Ten sam czarnowłosy chłopak gwizdał radośnie pod nosem jakąś melodię. Widząc Kurta gwałtownie się zatrzymał, ten jednak nawet nie uniósł głowy. Wzrok miał utkwiony w kolanach.  
>- Och – usłyszał. – Witaj.<br>Kurt nie odpowiedział. Chłopak patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym usiadł obok niego.  
>- To ty zamieszkałeś ze swoją matką w domu ogrodnika, tak?<br>Cisza.  
>- Ojciec wspominał… Ach, wybacz, gdzie mojej maniery, na pewno nie wiesz, kim jestem… Mam na imię Blaine. A ty?<br>Zero reakcji. Blaine oparł się na ręce uważnie przyglądając się Kurtowi. Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
>- Umiesz mówić?<br>Kurt nawet nie uniósł wzroku. Blaine wskazał ruchem głowy na leżące na kurtowych kolanach zwierzątko i zachichotał:  
>- Kot zjadł ci język?<br>Milczenie. Widząc, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, Blaine westchnął głośno. Jego wzrok padł na rysunek pośród mokrej trawy.  
>- Ty to narysowałeś? – zapytał. – Ładne.<br>Ręka gładząca futro na chwilę się zatrzymała. Jednakże była to jedyna reakcja ze strony Kurta.  
>- Nie nauczono cię manier, skądkolwiek pochodzisz, prawda? – odezwał się ponownie chłopak.<br>W końcu Kurt uniósł wzrok. Blaine zobaczył w jego oczach z trudem ukrywany gniew i urazę. Przygryzł wargę.  
>- Wybacz mi, nie chciałem…<br>Kurt wstał z kotem wciąż na rękach.  
>- Nikt nigdy nie chce – powiedział chłodno i ruszył w górę schodów. Blaine pobiegł za nim.<br>- Kiedy ja naprawdę… - zamilkł. – Możesz chociaż powiedzieć mi jak masz na imię?  
>Niebieskie oczy posłały mu lodowate spojrzenie.<br>- Kurt – powiedział krótko.  
>- Ładnie. Kurt. – Powtórzył Blaine obracając przez chwilę to imię na języku. – Kurt. Kurt.<br>Spotkała go kolejna zimna uwaga:  
>- Szybko się uczysz.<br>Blaine chwycił Kurta za ramię i obrócił ku sobie. Kot miauknął głośno i zeskoczył na ziemię.  
>- Pozwól mi to sobie wynagrodzić - czarny wachlarz rzęs uniósł się i opadł kilkakrotnie, odsłaniając co jakiś czas bystre, ciemne oczy. – Proszę.<br>Kurt zacisnął usta.  
>- Jak?<br>Blaine chwycił go za rękę i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
>- Oprowadzę cię po okolicy – pociągnął go z powrotem w dół schodów. - Chodź, znam skrót…<p>

***  
>- Blaine, musi być bardzo późno…<br>- Ależ spacerujemy co najwyżej godzinę!  
>- Widzę, że lekcje gry na fortepianie to nie jedyne lekcje, który wyraźnie ci brakuje…<br>- Lekcje gry… - Blaine zatrzymał się gwałtownie. – Ach! Przypominam sobie! Ciebie ojciec wyznaczył…  
>- Twoja dedukcja rzuca mnie na kolana.<br>Znajdowali się między drzewami. Wbrew obliczeniom Blaine'a, tak naprawdę spacerowali już ponad trzy godziny i Kurt był zupełnie wycieńczony. Tymczasem Blaine upierał się, że wciąż nie pokazał mu wszystkiego.  
>- Czy mogę wiedzieć… - zaczął Kurt.<br>- Cierpliwości. To już nie daleko, masz moje słowo.  
>Tym razem to Kurt się zatrzymał. Założył ręce na piersi i zmrużył oczy.<br>- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że można ci ufać?  
>Blaine zmierzył jego pozę, po czym nagle, pozornie bez powodu parsknął śmiechem.<br>Policzki Kurta pokrył rumieniec.  
>- Co? Co jest takie zabawne?<br>Blaine przestał się śmiać tylko na tyle, żeby wydusić:  
>- Ty.<br>Chłopak poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej.  
>- Tyle udało mi się zrozumieć. Co takiego robię?<br>- Twoja poza – chichot. – Irytacja. Szkoda, że siebie nie widzisz.  
>Kurt zacisnął usta i obrócił się w przeciwną stronę.<br>- Co robisz? – krzyknął za nim Blaine.  
>- Wracam do domu!<br>- Nie wiesz, dokąd iść.  
>- Trudno. Wolę być zjedzony przez wilki niż spędzić choćby kolejną minutę z tobą!<br>- W tutejszych lasach nie ma wilków.  
>- Tym lepiej dla mnie!<br>- …są za to niedźwiedzie.  
>- Jestem żylasty. Życz im smacznego.<br>- Kurt, zaczekaj!  
>Blaine podbiegł do niego i złapał go za rękę.<br>- Wybacz mi. Naprawdę. Nie wiem, co we mnie dzisiaj wstąpiło, zazwyczaj jestem… - przerwał widząc uniesione brwi Kurta. – Przysięgam, to nie daleko. Pokażę ci to miejsce i wracamy.  
>Kurt zmierzył go wzrokiem.<br>- W porządku.  
>I rzeczywiście, po zaledwie dziesięciu minutach spaceru, zatrzymali się znowu. Blaine uśmiechnął się delikatnie.<br>- To tutaj.  
>- …och.<br>Miejsce było w istocie piękne. Drzewa przerzedzały się tu nieco, tworząc coś na kształt niewielkiej polanki. Kiedyś musiał uderzyć tu piorun, gdyż jedno z drzew, pęknięte było w dziwny, nienaturalny sposób.  
>- Zamknij oczy – polecił Blaine.<br>Kurt niewiele myśląc spełnił polecenie. Czekał na dalsze instrukcje.  
>- Słyszysz? – padło pytanie.<br>- Szum wody – przytaknął. Otworzył oczy. – To pewnie ta sama rzeka, którą mijaliśmy w drodze tutaj.  
>- Zgadza się. Przychodzę tu odkąd pamiętam. To miejsce zawsze było moim azylem… - wskazał na zniszczone drzewo. – Widzisz tę wnękę? Tu chowałem wszystkie skarby. A przynajmniej to, co za skarby wtedy uważałem.<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko.  
>- Chodź, pokażę ci rzekę – powiedział Blaine.<br>Dotarli tam po kolejnych dziesięciu minutach spaceru. Drzewa kończyły się w tym miejscu zupełnie, ukazując otwarte pole. Tuż przy linii drzew płynęła wcześniej wspomniana przez Blaine'a rzeka.  
>- Wspaniale, czy teraz możemy… - Oczy Kurta rozszerzyły się. - Blaine?<br>Blaine jakby go nie słyszał. Podszedł blisko rzeki zanurzył rękę w wodzie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i ściągnął buty.  
>- Blaine? – powtórzył Kurt. - Co ty wyrabiasz?<br>Chłopak rozpiął koszulę i opuścił ją pod stopy. Przeciągnął się w słońcu. Kurt spojrzał na jego nagi tors i zarumienił się nagle. Nigdy nie widział…  
>Blaine szybkim ruchem ściągnął spodnie i wszedł do wody.<br>- Och.  
>Tego również nie widział.<br>Tego z pewnością nie chciał widzieć.  
>Tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało.<br>- Blaine, na litość boską! – Kurt obrócił się tyłem, czując jak palą go policzki. – Doprawdy, nie masz ani krzty…  
>- Nie dołączysz do mnie?<br>- Żartowniś się znalazł.  
>- Uspokój się.<br>- Ależ jestem spokojny!  
>- Więc przyjdź do mnie.<br>- Nie.  
>- Proszę.<br>- Słońce zawsze szkodziło mojej skórze!  
>- Jesteś niemożliwy.<br>- Naprawdę? To nie ja jestem nagim chłopakiem w rzece.  
>- Wszyscy wyglądamy tak samo pod ubraniem. Nie bądź pruderyjny.<br>- Masz rację. Dlaczego komuś wpadł do głowy tak bzdurny pomysł jak ubranie! Wszyscy powinniśmy chodzić nago! Nie, żeby człowiek posiadał coś takiego jak godność…  
>- Kurt, obróć się.<br>- Nie, póki się nie ubierzesz.  
>Zza jego pleców dobiegło go coś w rodzaju westchnienia. Po plusku, poznał, że Blaine musiał wyjść z wody. Na chwilę nastała cisza.<br>- Możesz się obrócić.  
>- Obiecujesz?<br>Pełne zniecierpliwienia westchnienie.  
>- Nie zamierzam cię gorszyć. Jestem pewien. Choć według ciebie nie jestem godzien zaufania…<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę i obrócił się. Odetchnął z ulgą.  
>- Możemy wracać do domu? – zapytał błagalnie.<p>

- Wtedy zostaliście przyjaciółmi? – zapytała Anabelle uśmiechając się lekko.  
>Blaine westchnął.<br>- Obawiam się, moje dziecko, że nie było to takie proste. Kurt z początku zdawał się mnie nie lubić. I trudno mu się dziwić. Był cichy, wrażliwy, kiedy się go nie znało, choć w rzeczywistości miał w sobie wiele ambicji, dumy i zaciętości, mimo wszystkiego, przez co w swoim życiu przeszedł. Innymi słowy, był moim zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Ja byłem rozpieszczony, beztroski… - mężczyzna uciekł wzrokiem w bok. - Ale teraz wybacz mi, kochana. Albo Bóg w końcu cię wysłuchał, albo jesteś cudotwórczynią, w każdym razie chyba poczułem się nieco senny. Może w końcu uda mi się zmrużyć oko.  
>- Unikasz tematu, dziadku – westchnęła dziewczyna, choć na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. – Dobrze cię znam.<br>Starzec zaśmiał się cicho.  
>- Jesteś za bystra. Zupełnie jak twoja matka. Dobrej nocy.<br>Anabelle posłała mu ciężkie spojrzenie, ale zgasiła świecę, pocałowała go w czoło i wyszła z pokoju. Mężczyzna spojrzał w stronę księżyca.  
>Tak. Unikał tematu. Z jakiegoś powodu zresztą, uciął swoją opowieść na dotarciu na polanę, słowem nie wspominając o rzece.<br>Tę część historii miał zabrać ze sobą do grobu.

***  
>-…ale przecież widywaliście się już w czasie obiadów – dokończył pan Anderson.<br>Blaine uśmiechnął się i skinął Kurtowi głową.  
>- Oczywiście. Cieszę się niezwykle, że możemy w końcu bliżej się zapoznać, Kurt.<br>Wargi Kurta z trudem rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.  
>- Wzajemnie, Blaine.<br>Miała to być ich pierwsza lekcja gry na fortepianie. Kurt miał do niej bardzo mieszane uczucia, Blaine, bowiem sprawiał wrażenie osoby nieskorej do nauki.  
>Nie pomagało też wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się nad rzeką.<br>- Obowiązki wzywają, chłopcy! – rzucił dziarsko mężczyzna. – Zostawię was samych. Blaine, chłopcze, bądź tak dobry i nie przynieś mi wstydu!  
>- Nie masz się o co martwić, ojcze! – drzwi się zatrzasnęły. – Naprawdę nie masz…<br>Blaine przeniósł swój wzrok na Kurta i uśmiechnął się do niego. Chłopak odchrząknął niezręcznie.  
>- Zaczynamy?<br>Blaine skinął głową. Usiedli przy ogromnym fortepianie znajdującym się tuż koło okna. Kurt zagrał kilka dźwięków.  
>- Od jak dawna grasz? – zapytał Blaine.<br>- Zbyt długo, żebym mógł pamiętać – Kurt uśmiechnął się delikatnie. – Ale tu nie o mnie chodzi. Nie powiedziano mi czy wcześniej grywałeś…  
>Blaine nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego położył dłonie na klawiszach, a spod jego palców popłynęły piękne, czarowne dźwięki. Z zamkniętymi oczami i skupieniem na twarzy, wydawał się kompletnie zatracony w muzyce. Melodia była piękna, choć bardzo skomplikowana.<br>Zbyt skomplikowana.  
>Blaine przestał grać.<br>- Odpowiadając na pytanie… Niewiele – rzucił skromnie.  
>Kurt zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem… Dlaczego twój ojciec uważa, że potrzebujesz lekcji?  
>- Wiele czasu zajęło mi przekonanie go o tym.<br>- Proszę…?  
>- Mój ojciec wydaje się czarującym człowiekiem, czyż nie? – zapytał gorzko Blaine. – Ma jednak przykrą tendencję do zachowywania tego czaru jedynie dla osób spoza rodziny. I drugą, gorszą. Niszczenia wszystkiego, co pokochasz. A muzyka tak się składa, jest właśnie moją miłością.<br>Kurt zamyślił się nad jego słowami. Przypomniał sobie dziewczynę, z którą widział Blaine'a tego dnia, kiedy się poznali.  
>- Tylko muzyka? – zapytał, uśmiechając się lekko.<br>- Było kilka dziewcząt. Jednakże… - pokręcił głową. – Nieistotne. Wydaje mi się jednak, że to jeszcze nie czas na miłość.  
>- Rozumiem – szepnął Kurt.<br>- Rozumiesz i podzielasz moje zdanie, czy rozumiesz, bo nie wypada powiedzieć ci niczego innego? – zaśmiał się Blaine.  
>- Rozumiem i podzielam. Ja i płeć przeciwna… Jak powiedziałeś. „Nieistotne."<br>Blaine pokiwał głową. Zawahał się.  
>- Nie powiesz mojemu ojcu…<br>- Nie. Skądże. Wciąż będę udzielał ci… lekcji. Choć wydaje mi się, że umiesz więcej ode mnie.  
>Oczy Blaine'a błysnęły radośnie.<br>- Panie Hummel – powiedział, potrząsając radośnie dłonią Kurta. – Wydaje mi się, że to początek pięknej przyjaźni.

***  
>- Jaśnie pan, wybaczy!<br>Kurt przewrócił się, nie mając siły, by wstać.  
>Działo się to od kilku tygodni.<br>Powrót do domu był udręką. Kurt nigdy nie chodził do prawdziwej szkoły, współpraca z rówieśnikami, nie leżała, więc w jego mocnych stronach. Nie wiedział jednak, że może być tak źle.  
>Zawsze znalazł się ktoś, kto przez przypadek go popychał, uderzał. A on nie miał siły by się bronić.<br>I tym razem został na ziemi, zastanawiając się czy może przeleżeć tak do końca świata.  
>- Kurt?<br>Zamarł. Głos ten był znajomy.  
>Ktoś pomógł mu usiąść. Tak. Kurt się nie mylił. Po chwili spotkał się z zaniepokojonym wzrokiem Blaine'a.<br>- Jesteś cały?  
>Kurt na zmianę pokiwał, po czym pokręcił głową.<br>- Nie… Tak. Nie wiem.  
>- Masz siłę wstać?<br>- Posiedźmy jeszcze chwilę. Proszę.  
>Blaine patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym ulegając jakiemuś dziwnemu instynktowi, przygarnął go do siebie.<br>Kurt zesztywniał.  
>Nie pamiętał ostatniego razu, kiedy ktoś trzymał go w ramionach.<br>Wtulił się w ramię Blaine'a i zamknął oczy, wmawiając sobie, że nie było w tej sytuacji nic dziwnego.  
>Blaine również czuł się niepewnie.<br>Bo nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobił. Kiedy jego przyjaciele bywali smutni, klepał ich po ramieniu, mówiąc, by przestali się mazać.  
>Ale czuł, że Kurt go potrzebuje.<br>Jego ciało było takie delikatne w jego ramionach. Zapach, który go otaczał, zapach Kurta sprawiał, że nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie jest.  
>Czuł się tak dobrze.<br>Jakby szukał tego zapachu od bardzo dawna.

***  
>- …jeżeli spróbujesz nieco delikatniej, w ten sposób – powiedział Kurt, pokazując Blaine'owi, co miał na myśli. Jego długa biała szyja wygięła się delikatnie, kiedy chłopak przeniósł swój wzrok na Blaine'a. Uniósł rękę i pogładził się po niej, przesuwając smukłymi palcami po jasnej skórze.<br>- Kurt…  
>- Tak, Blaine? – odezwał się, a jego dźwięczny głos rozciął gwałtownie ciszę.<br>Ale nie wybudziło to Blaine'a z dziwnego transu, w jaki popadł. Patrzył na Kurta, kompletnie zapominając, co miał powiedzieć - było to tak nieistotne. Jego usta pozostały rozchylone, a klatce piersiowej poczuł nagle dziwny niepokój. Albo inaczej. Było to coś niesamowicie podniecającego, a jednocześnie tak bardzo przerażającego. Jego serce trzepotało, jak ptasie skrzydła na wietrze. Jak znad powierzchni wody, dotarł do niego daleki, zaniepokojony głos Kurta.  
>- Czy coś się stało?<br>I Blaine miał ochotę się zaśmiać, bo w zasadzie tak, wszystko się stało. Nagle poczuł się dziwnie lekko, jakby coś ciążyło nad nim od urodzenia i nagle ciężar ten został zdjęty. Jakby coś zgubił dawno, dawno temu, jeszcze na początku świata i nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie to znalazł.  
>Jego dłoń zadrżała nieco, kiedy uniósł ją ze swojego uda i położył na dłoni Kurta. Poczuł, że ręka ta drgnęła, jakby chciała zostać wyrwana spod dotyku drugiej, ale jednak pozostała na miejscu. Przez chwilę obydwaj obserwowali to zjawisko. Kiedy Kurt się odezwał, jego głos był pełen paniki.<br>- Blaine, co…  
>Ale cokolwiek to było, nagle przestało mieć znaczenie.<br>Blaine przesunął się bardzo, bardzo powoli. Zabrał delikatnie rękę Kurta z jego szyi i chwycił ją w swoją, tak, że obie dłonie chłopaka przyciśnięte były teraz do jego piersi.  
>- Czujesz? – zapytał.<br>Kurt spojrzał na niego z wahaniem. Blaine mocniej przycisnął jego dłonie.  
><em>Och.<em>  
>Serce biło w piersi Blaine'a tak mocno, że wydawało się, iż w każdej chwili może przebić klatkę piersiową.<br>Bam, bam, bam.  
>Za mocno.<br>- Blaine… - szepnął Kurt, a jego niebieskie oczy skupiły się na twarzy chłopaka, jakby szukał w niej jakiegoś wytłumaczenia. – N-nie rozumiem…  
>- Ja też nie – Blaine roześmiał się cicho. – Choć, nie rozumiem doskonale. Wszystko.<br>- Blaine… - w głosie Kurta zabrzmiała błagalna nuta. Zabrał ręce i przycisnął je do piersi. – Masz natychmiast przestać…  
>- Przestać co?<br>To zamknęło Kurtowi usta.  
>Dokładnie.<br>Przestać co?  
>Przysunął się. Blisko, bliżej. Położył dłoń na delikatnym policzku Kurta i pozwolił, by opadła po szyi, aż do ramienia. Kurt nie mrugał. Jego niebieskie oczy utkwione były nieruchomo w twarzy Blaine'a, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawy, z tego, co miało się wydarzyć.<br>Rzęsy Kurta przesunęły się po jego policzkach.  
>Ich usta zetknęły się delikatnie, nieśmiało, niezręcznie, jakby nie do końca wiedzieli, co ich wargi mają robić. Blaine zaśmiał się z siebie w duchu. Bo czy to naprawdę mogło wyglądać inaczej niż z dziewczyną?<br>I poczuł, że Kurt uśmiecha się także, gdy oddawał pocałunek, a jego język przesunął się nieśmiało po dolnej wardze Blaine'a.  
>Bum, bum, bum.<br>Ktoś puka?  
>Nie.<br>Co to za dźwięk?  
>I nagle wargi Kurta zniknęły. Zniknęło ciepło jego ciała, ten zapach i cichy oddech.<br>Pojawiła się ciemna noc.  
>Blaine otworzył oczy.<br>Znajdował się w swoim pokoju, cały spocony, jak po dziwnym koszmarze. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, nie pewien jeszcze, co jest snem, a o jawą. Przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Tamto nie było prawdziwe.  
>Przygryzł wargę.<br>Tak. To było.  
>Rama okienna łomotała o ścianę, targana wiatrem z pól. Blaine wstał z łóżka i stanął przy parapecie, wpuszczając do płuc rześkie, nocne powietrze.<br>Cóż. Przynajmniej wiedział, co go obudziło.  
>Pozostawało jedno pytanie.<br>Co ten sen miał oznaczać?


	2. Chapter 2

**John Keats w przekładzie Stanisława Barańczaka.  
>Fragmenty poematu "Wenus i Adonis" Williama Shakespeare'a przełożył Maciej Słomczyński.<br>**

- Blaine, dlaczego to robisz?  
>- Robię co?<br>Byli właśnie w środku ich udawanej lekcji, a choć Blaine zazwyczaj sam nalegał na ćwiczenia, by pan Anderson był przekonany, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z jego planem, dziś był rozkojarzony i zupełnie nieswój.  
>- Przyglądasz mi się – powiedział Kurt powoli.<br>- Co jest niewłaściwego w patrzeniu na rozmówcę?  
>- Och, na litość boską! - krzyknął Kurt, a jego głos stał się jeszcze wyższy niż zwykle. - To nazywasz patrzeniem się? <em>Napastujesz<em> mnie wzrokiem! Znowu zabawnie wyglądam tak? Powiedz mi? Na pewno w środku niezwykle cię coś bawi!  
>- Nie wyglądasz… zabawnie – Blaine przełknął ślinę. - Będziesz się śmiał…<br>Widząc spojrzenie Kurta, westchnął i zaczął od nowa:  
>- Masz po prostu…<br>Kurt uniósł brew.  
>- Jesteś…<br>Cisza.  
>-...bardzo ładny – dokończył niezgrabnie Blaine.<br>Była to prawdopodobnie najgorsza rzecz, jaką mógł powiedzieć. Kurt zerwał się na równe nogi.  
>- Uważasz, że jestem zniewieściały?<br>- Nie! Może… - przerwał widząc wyraz oczu Kurta. – Próbowałem być szarmancki!  
>- Dlaczego miałbyś być szarmancki wobec mnie? Aż taki jestem dziewczęcy? Niedługo będziesz całował moją rękę i pomagał związać mi gorset!<br>- Nosisz…?  
>- Metafora.<br>- Och.  
>Na moment zapadła cisza, a w czasie jej trwania Blaine miał ochotę przytrzasnąć sobie głowę klapą od fortepianu. Kurt nawet na niego nie patrzył. W końcu Blaine westchnął ciężko i powiedział:<br>- Wybacz mi. Nie chciałem cię urazić.  
>Kurt prychnął<br>- Akurat.  
>- Mógłbyś mi choć raz uwierzyć? Tak dla odmiany.<br>Kurt ściągnął wargi. Widać było jednak, że złość powoli mu przechodziła.  
>- Twój komentarz był nie na miejscu – powiedział.<br>- Sam tego chciałeś.  
>Kurt westchnął ciężko.<br>- Nie chcę być… ładny, Blaine. Czy to tak ciężko zrozumieć? Czuję się przez to jak wybryk natury.  
>Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Lepszy ładny młodzieniec niż przystojna niewiasta, nie uważasz?  
>Kurt parsknął śmiechem.<br>- Och, tak. Znam kilka takich.  
>Blaine wyciągnął rękę.<br>- Zgoda?  
>Kurt uścisnął ją z wahaniem.<br>- Zgoda.  
>Uśmiechnęli się jeszcze do siebie, po czym Kurt sięgnął po leżące na wierzchu fortepianu nuty i położył dłonie na klawiszach. Blaine jęknął.<br>- Możemy zająć się dzisiaj czymś innym?  
>Kurt rzucił mu nieco rozbawione spojrzenie, ściągając palce z klawiszy.<br>- Twój ojciec musi wierzyć, że cię nauczam – zauważył. – Będziemy bardziej wiarygodni rzeczywiście coś grając.  
>Blaine wstał i wolnym krokiem poszedł do okna. Stał tam przez chwilę, patrząc na krajobraz o wiele dłużej niż wypadało będąc w czyimś towarzystwie. Wiedział jednak, że alternatywą było utkwienie wzroku w Kurcie, a do tego z jakiegoś powodu, nie mógł się zmusić.<br>- Bez obaw – powiedział, w końcu się obracając. Spuścił wzrok napotykając niebieskie oczy Kurta. – Ojciec zarządza właśnie w stajni. Nie słyszy.  
>- Och. Więc jesteśmy sami.<br>Blaine drgnął. Dlaczego Kurt to powiedział? Czy była jakaś… Ależ nie, skąd. Kurt uśmiechnął się tylko i rozprostował palce, wstając od fortepianu. Ulga Blaine'a była jednak przedwczesna - następna wypowiedź Kurta była jeszcze gorsza od poprzedniej.  
>- Co chcesz robić?<br>Blaine niemal wrzasnął. Zastanowił się, jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że Kurt wiedział, co śniło mu się poprzedniej nocy. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że jest ono naprawdę znikome.  
>…chyba, że śnił o tym samym.<br>Zamknął oczy.  
>- Blaine?<br>Cisza.  
>- Czy coś się stało? – głos Kurta wyrażał teraz szczery niepokój. - Zachowujesz się dziś jeszcze cudaczniej niż zwykle.<br>Blaine westchnął i przesunął dłońmi po twarzy. Ponownie wyjrzał przez okno.  
>- Nic mi nie jest.<br>- Jesteś pewien?  
>Blaine nerwowo skinął głową. Usłyszał za plecami westchnienie, ale był to jedyny komentarz ze strony Kurta. Stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę wyglądając przez okno, po czym obrócił się powoli. Kurt nie patrzył już w jego stronę. Przeglądał zniszczony tomik poezji, znaleziony na jednej z półek.<br>Jako, że fortepian na potrzeby ich lekcji przeniesiony został z bawialni do biblioteki, otaczały ich miliony książek, gromadzone przez lata przez rodzinę Andersonów. Kurt uwielbiał literaturę, jednakże po śmierci ojca, gdzieś zabrakło dla niej miejsca w jego życiu.  
>- Poezja? – skrzywił się Blaine.<br>Kurt rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie, zaintrygowany jego tonem.  
>- Skąd ta pogarda?<br>- Poezja to stara czasu.  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Mój ojciec też tak twierdził – powiedział cicho. – Dlatego w moim domu nie było wielu książek. Kilka romansów matki, które w wieku ośmiu lat znałem już na pamięć... Ojciec wiedział jednak jak bardzo kochałem książki, czasem więc, przywoził mi jakieś z podróży. A czasem pożyczałem coś od przyjaciółek i sąsiadek, w zamian za drobne przysługi.  
>Rozejrzał się wkoło.<br>- Ale takiej kolekcji jeszcze nie widziałem.  
>Blaine podszedł bliżej i usiadł ponownie przy fortepianie, twarzą jednak zwracając się w stronę Kurta.<br>- Tęsknisz za ojcem?  
>Ujrzał w źrenicach chłopaka coś w rodzaju popłochu, zanim zniknęły one za powiekami.<br>- Chciałbyś coś poczytać? – zapytał zamiast tego Kurt, jakby nie usłyszał ostatniego pytania. W każdej innej sytuacji, Blaine by odmówił, ale coś w głosie Kurta, sprawiło, że nie mógł zmusić się do powiedzenia „Nie." Pokiwał, więc głową, a Kurt uśmiechnął się promiennie, trochę zbyt sztucznie i usiadł koło niego, wciąż trzymając w ręku wcześniej znaleziony tomik.  
>- John Keats? – rzucił.<br>Blaine jęknął.  
>- Grafoman.<br>- Bzdura – powiedział Kurt wywracając delikatnie oczami. Znajdował się teraz bardzo blisko Blaine'a, tak blisko, że gdyby ten się uparł, patrząc pod kątem mógłby policzyć wszystkie jego rzęsy.  
>Kurt odchrząknął i przeczytał:<p>

_Ty, który o północy nurzasz nas w balsamy _  
><em> I czułymi palcami zasuwasz powieki <em>  
><em> Na chłonących mrok oczach – to nimi spijamy <em>  
><em> Boski dar zapomnienia z wód cienistej rzeki – <em>  
><em> Kojący śnie! jeżeli taka twoja wola, <em>  
><em> W pół tego hymnu spocząć każ i moim oczom <em>  
><em> Lub zaczekaj na Amen – i niech całe pola <em>  
><em> Odurzających maków łóżko me otoczą. <em>  
><em> Niech głowa na poduszce dozna twej opieki; <em>  
><em> Inaczej – znów porazi mnie każda niedola <em>  
><em> Dnia, który minął. Chroń przed podziemną zagadką – <em>  
><em> Sumieniem, kretem, który glebę serca kruszy <em>  
><em> W mroku; w naoliwionym zamku przekręć gładko <em>  
><em> Klucz i zamknij ucichła szkatułkę mej duszy.<em>

Uśmiechnął się lekko do Blaine'a i zamknął delikatnie tomik, gładząc zniszczoną okładkę.  
>- Jak ci się podobało?<br>- A więc…  
>Kurt roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Nie podobało ci się – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
>- Wybacz.<br>- Przeproś świętej pamięci pana Keatsa – uśmiechnął się Kurt. – Do poezji zmuszać się nie powinno.  
>- Och, niektóre utwory bywają interesujące.<br>- Doprawdy?  
>Blaine uśmiechnął się tylko i ruszył w stronę jednego z regałów. Nucąc coś pod nosem, szukał przez chwilę odpowiedniego tomu, po czym usatysfakcjonowany, wyjął jakąś książkę i ruszył z powrotem w stronę Kurta. Podczas gdy przewracał kartki, Kurt uniósł delikatnie okładkę, patrząc na stronę tytułową.<br>- Shakespeare – przeczytał z niejakim zaskoczeniem.  
>Blaine tylko posłał mu dziwny uśmiech, który z jakiegoś powodu, wcale a wcale nie spodobał się Kurtowi. Pełen najgorszych przeczuć, wstrzymał oddech, gdy Blaine otworzył usta i zaczął czytać:<p>

_Gwałtowna żądza swą zdobycz porywa, _  
><em> Syci się chciwie, lecz się nie nasyci; <em>  
><em> Usta bezwolnie ustami zdobywa, <em>  
><em> Łup cały biorąc, jaki tylko schwyci; <em>  
><em> Lecz, jak sęp, pragnie okupu takiego, <em>  
><em> Że wnet zrabuje cały skarb ust jego.<em>

- Blaine! – krzyknął Kurt, czując jak na jego policzki wstępują rumieńce.  
>Chłopak go zignorował.<p>

_A gdy już słodycz łupów w niej goreje, _  
><em> Plądruje w ślepym szaleństwie pragnienia; <em>  
><em> Z lic jej pot spływa, krew w żyłach szaleje, <em>  
><em> Żądza w niej męstwo nagłe rozpłomienia; <em>  
><em> Mądra rozwaga w zapomnienie idzie, <em>  
><em> Zniknęły myśli o czci i o wstydzie.<em>

Widząc, że Kurt ukrywa twarz w dłoniach, Blaine przestał czytać.  
>- Naprawdę cię to gorszy?<br>- Czy powinienem być zdziwiony, że ciebie nie?  
>Blaine uśmiechnął się tylko, a Kurt pokręcił głową, wzdychając cicho.<br>Prędzej by umarł niż przyznał, że bardziej niż tekst poematu, nie podobał mu się ton, jakim Blaine go przeczytał.

***  
>Kurt otworzył oczy.<br>Miał właśnie jakiś dziwny sen, pełen nieznanych mu barw i odczuć. Pamiętał jeszcze uczucie spadania, wolnego, bezsensownego, zdającego się nie mieć kresu. I czyjś głos, wołający jego imię.  
>Obrócił głowę, tak, by w zasięgu jego wzroku znalazło się okno.<br>Westchnął.  
>Sądząc po kolorze nieba, wkrótce miało zacząć świtać.<br>Zamknął oczy i już miał przewrócić się na drugi bok, gdy coś zwróciło jego uwagę.  
>Czyjś głos.<br>Znajomy głos.  
>Ktoś go wołał.<br>A więc to jedno nie było snem.  
>Po cichu wsunął się z łóżka i pełen najgorszych przeczuć, wyjrzał przez okno.<br>Odetchnął z ulgą widząc Blaine'a.  
>- Co ty tu robisz? – syknął.<br>- Zejdź tu do mnie.  
>Kurt zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Co takiego?  
>- Zejdź tu do mnie, albo ja pójdę do ciebie!<br>- Cii! – uciszył go Kurt. – W porządku. Tylko się ubiorę. Daj mi kilka minut.  
>Zanim się obrócił, przyjrzał się jeszcze raz uważnie Blaine'owi.<br>A zachowywał się on co najmniej dziwnie. Co chwila zacierał ręce, to radośnie podskakiwał, śmiejąc się sam do siebie i wydając dzikie piski.  
>Dobry Boże, co takiego mogło się stać o tej godzinie?<br>Kurt ubrał się w pośpiechu, rzucił przelotne spojrzenie w lustro, po czym najciszej jak mógł zszedł po schodach, otworzył drzwi i wymknął się w ciemną noc.  
>Blaine stał w tym samym miejscu, w którym Kurt widział go przez okno. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, chłopak podbiegł do niego i potrząsnął go za ramiona.<br>- Kurt, ciesz się ze mną! To taka piękna noc!  
>Kurt wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.<br>- Dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś rozgorączkowany…  
>Blaine roześmiał się tylko, chwycił Kurta w objęcia i zaczął tańczyć z nim na około, co chwila potykając się o własne nogi. Ten w końcu sam parsknął śmiechem i pozwolił się obkręcić naokoło. Kiedy Blaine nieco się uspokoił, Kurt otrzepał ubranie i uniósł brew.<br>- Teraz możesz mi wyjaśnić? – zapytał coraz bardziej rozbawiony.  
>- Zgodziła się! – krzyknął. – Zgodziła się, zgodziła!<br>- Ciii! – syknął Kurt. – Nie chcę obudzić matki… Kto się zgodził i na co?  
>- Panna Elizabeth! – Blaine ani trochę nie zszedł z tonu. – Piękna Elizabeth! Zgodziła się mnie poślubić!<br>Mimo tego, że Blaine niemal wrzeszczał, Kurt przez chwilę myślał, że się przesłyszał.  
>- Poślubić? – powtórzył tępo.<br>- Przecież właśnie powiedziałem!  
>- Cii, cii! W porządku, rozumiem – Kurt przygryzł wargę. – Nie dostrzegasz jednak pewnej luki w tym wszystkim?<br>- Luki?  
>Kurt wywrócił oczami.<br>- Po pierwsze, z tego, co wiem, żadna z rodzin nie miała pojęcia o waszych schadzkach. Tu masz pierwszą przeszkodę… Drugą jest wiek.  
>- Miłość nie zna wieku!<br>- Ale jak widać po tobie, zna głupotę, więc ucisz się i posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę – powiedział Kurt, czując, jak do żył uderza mu zniecierpliwienie. – Pośpiech nikomu jeszcze nie pomógł. Znacie się niedługo, nie mylę się, prawda?  
>Blaine spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Po woli jakby ulatywał z niego cały entuzjazm.<br>- Nie – odpowiedział.  
>- Zresztą, jeszcze niedawno, sam powiedziałeś, że ty i dziew…<br>- Elizabeth jest inna!  
>- Znałeś ją już, kiedy to mówiłeś i wtedy wydała ci się „nieistotna."<br>Blaine spuścił głowę. Kurt westchnął.  
>- Nie zachowuj się dziecinnie. Obydwaj wiemy, że mam rację.<br>- Mówisz tak, bo nigdy nie kochałeś.  
>To ostatnie zabolało Kurta jak celnie wymierzony policzek.<br>Była to bowiem prawda.  
>Kurt znał miłość jedynie z powieści.<br>Nie zamierzał jednak tego przyznawać.  
>Blaine nawet nie zauważył szoku na twarzy Kurta. Obrócił się i wolnym krokiem zaczął iść w stronę posiadłości.<br>- Blaine… - zaczął w końcu Kurt, ale chłopak się nie zatrzymał. Kurt przez chwilę patrzył jak odchodzi, po czym zebrał się w sobie i krzyknął:  
>- Zależy mi na tobie, to wszystko!<br>Blaine stanął i obrócił się gwałtownie.  
>- Co powiedziałeś?<br>Kurt odwrócił wzrok i przygryzł wargi.  
>- To, co słyszałeś. Jesteś moim przyjacielem i zależy mi na tobie. Dlatego błagam… Zastanów się nad tym, co powiedziałem.<br>Blaine westchnął. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do Kurta i położył mu dłonie na ramionach.  
>- Doceniam troskę. Ale wiem, co robię.<br>Kurt westchnął, zamykając oczy. Kiedy jednak ponownie je otworzył, na jego twarzy błąkał się lekki uśmiech.  
>- W takim razie, powodzenia.<p>

***  
>Po tej nocy, Kurt stał się jedynym powiernikiem tajemnicy Blaine'a, często więc widywano ich we wzajemnym towarzystwie. Podczas długich spacerów, Kurt był świadkiem różnych stadiów zadowolenia Blaine'a – od „Och, oni nigdy się nie zgodzą…", po „Będziemy tacy szczęśliwi!", za każdym jednak razem Kurt okazywał godną podziwu cierpliwość, nie przerywając mu, ani go nie pouczając. Blaine zresztą, i tak nigdy by go nie posłuchał.<br>- Przenoszą się z rodzicami nieco bliżej miejscowości, w której się uczę – opowiadał Kurtowi, podekscytowany. – Oznacza to, że będziemy się częściej widywać. Nie sądzę, żeby to był przypadek. Los chce nas połączyć! Och, Kurt, taki jestem szczęśliwy!  
>I rzeczywiście był. Przez następne dni Blaine był czystym uosobieniem szczęścia.<br>Ciągle nucił coś do siebie, jego krok był sprężysty, a uśmiech w zasadzie nie schodził mu z twarzy. Pozdrawiał każdego przechodnia głębokim ukłonem, matkę zasypywał całusami, porywał do tańca służące, żartował z ojcem.  
>Wszystko układało się dobrze.<br>Tak się przynajmniej wydawało, aż do pewnego sobotniego popołudnia.  
>- Sądziłem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!<br>Kurt uniósł głowę znad książki i z lekkim dezorientowaniem spojrzał na Blaine'a, który szybkim krokiem wszedł do biblioteki. Włosy i ubranie miał w nieładzie, a oczy emanowały wściekłością. Chwycił Kurta za koszulę, podrywając go na równe nogi i przygwoździł go do ściany. Kurt krzyknął na znak na protestu, kiedy boleśnie uderzył głową w zimny kamień.  
>- Co… - sapnął.<br>- Nie udawaj! Elizabeth? Coś ci świta? Tylko ty wiedziałeś! Tylko ty mogłeś nas wydać!  
>- Niczego nie zrobiłem!<br>Blaine dał mu w twarz.  
>- Łżesz – wysyczał. – Nikt inny…<br>Kurt zacisnął oczy z bezsilnej wściekłości, kiedy po twarzy popłynęły mu łzy bólu, których nie mógł zatrzymać.  
>- Blaine, na litość boską… Nawet nie wiem, co masz na myśli! Proszę, puść mnie…<br>Blaine zamrugał. Nagle jakby zdał sobie sprawę ze wszystkiego, co uczynił. Odskoczył gwałtownie od Kurta, przykładając dłoń do ust. Kurt oddychał ciężko, wciąż przygwożdżony do ściany, mimo, że nikt go już nie trzymał. Miał rozcięty policzek, bolała go głowa i ramiona, ale poza tym, powoli dochodził do siebie. Blaine przez chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem.  
>- Więc to nie ty…?<br>Kurt jęknął.  
>- Nie ja co?<br>Blaine podszedł bliżej. Kurt na moment zamknął oczy, bojąc się, że ten znowu go uderzy, ale chłopak tylko poprawił mu koszulę i przesunął mu dłonią po policzku. Kurt syknął.  
>- Tak mi przykro… - szepnął Blaine.<br>- Mogę chociaż wiedzieć za co miało mi się dostać?  
>Blaine odsunął się i usiadł w fotelu, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.<br>- Elizabeth – powiedział po chwili, a jego głos przytłumiony był przez dłonie. – Wyjechała do Anglii.  
>- Co takiego?<br>- Cała rodzina… Nie ma ich…  
>- Uważasz, że…<br>- Powiedziałem ci, Kurt – Blaine zacisnął zęby. – Mój ojciec lubi niszczyć wszystko, co kocham.  
>Na moment zapadła cisza. Przez chwilę obydwaj zastanawiali się nad tym, co się wydarzyło. Dlaczego Elizabeth wyjechała? Czy ojciec Blaine'a faktycznie miał z tym coś wspólnego? Co to wszystko miał oznaczać?<br>Kurt mógł zrobić wiele rzeczy.  
>Właśnie został spoliczkowany i bezpodstawnie oskarżony. Mógł więc powiedzieć Blaine'owi, że nie chce go więcej widzieć na oczy i wyjść.<br>I zrobiłby to, gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego.  
>Ale Blaine był jego przyjacielem.<br>W końcu, mógł mu wybaczyć.  
>Kurt podszedł nieśmiało do niego i usiadł na oparciu fotela. Blaine wtulił się w niego i osunął się w jego ramionach, płacząc jak dziecko. Trzymał kurczowo koszulę Kurta, nie dając mu odejść i jednocześnie sprawiając mu ból. Kurt zamarł, ale w końcu delikatnie chwycił Blaine'a za nadgarstki, który zrozumiał aluzję i puścił jego koszulę, zostawiając jednak ręce przytulone do jego piersi. Kurt instynktownie zaczął go gładzić po włosach.<br>- Cii, cii… - szeptał. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
>Blaine przytulił się do niego mocniej.<br>- Wybacz – wymamrotał po jakimś czasie i delikatnie przesunął palcami po materiale koszuli Kurta. – Wiem, że to twoja ulubiona.  
>- Nie mam za złe.<br>Blaine zamknął oczy i wciąż płacząc bezgłośnie, wtulił się mocniej w pierś Kurta. Ten westchnął cicho, po czym zaczął delikatnie całować go po włosach. Było to niewłaściwe, ale również odruchowe i kiedy tylko Kurt zdał sobie z tego sprawę, próbował przestać, ale Blaine ścisnął go za rękę, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby tego nie robił. Uniósł nieco głowę i delikatnie pocałował Kurta w rozcięcie na policzku, z którego wciąż płynęła krew.  
>- Wybacz mi – szepnął. – Wybacz mi, wybacz…<br>- To już nieistotne… - Kurt zamknął oczy całkowicie poddając się dotykowi. Usłyszał cichy śmiech Blaine'a.  
>- „Nieistotne"… - szepnął. – To słowo jest hymnem naszej przyjaźni, nie uważasz?<br>Jego usta raz jeszcze musnęły delikatną skórę na policzku Kurta, po czym zeszły niżej, wzdłuż szyi. Przez chwilę Blaine ssał delikatnie skórę.  
>- Blaine… - jęknął Kurt. – Co ty wyprawiasz?<br>- Nie mam pojęcia…  
>Delikatnie rozpiął guzik koszuli Kurta i zszedł tam ustami. Kurt wsunął mu dłoń we włosy i jęknął głośno, kiedy język Blaine'a zaczął schodzić niżej i niżej…<br>Oczy Kurta rozszerzyły się nagle.  
>Odepchnął od siebie Blaine'a, niemal go przewracając. Chłopak zachował jednak równowagę, patrząc na Kurta zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.<br>- Co…? – zaczął, ale Kurt nie pozwolił mu skończyć.  
>- C0 z tobą? – krzyknął, a jego głos podskoczył o kilka oktaw. – Tak… To nie jest… Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! Jesteś chory! Chory, albo szalony! Nie dotykaj mnie więcej!<br>Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy po paru minutach uniósł wzrok, Blaine wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, przyglądając mu się w milczeniu.  
>- Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje… - wyszeptał. - Wybacz mi, Kurt.<br>- Powtarzasz to wiele razy. Lecz kiedy w końcu przestaniesz dawać sobie powody do przeprosin?  
>Blaine uklęknął przy fotelu. Chciał chwycić jego dłonie w swoje, ale Kurt mu na to nie pozwolił, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi strachem oczami.<br>- Zapomnijmy o tym – wyszeptał Blaine. – Zapomnijmy, że to kiedykolwiek się wydarzyło.  
>Kurt zacisnął wargi.<br>- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił?  
>Blaine wstał. Podszedł do drzwi i zanim je otworzył, powiedział tylko:<br>- Zachowujmy się jak dawniej.  
>Po czym wyszedł, nie dając Kurtowi szansy na wypowiedzenie choćby słowa.<p>

***  
>Zbliżało się lato. Dla wielu oznaczało to trudną pracę przy żniwach, Kurta jednak ekscytowała wizja ciepłych nocy, wczesnych wschodów i późnych zachodów słońca.<br>Rodzice Blaine'a zadecydowali, by chłopak kontynuował naukę w tej samej szkole, do której uczęszczał Kurt – tłumaczyli się chęcią posiadania najmłodszego syna bliżej siebie, Blaine domyślał się jednak, że powód była zgoła inny.  
>Powód ten miał długie włosach, alabastrową cerę i różane usta.<br>Powód ten miał inicjały C.D.  
>Clarissa Delacroix była córką francuskiego imigranta, który osiedlił się niedawno wraz z całą rodziną w okolicy. Dziewczyna przyszła na świat już w Ameryce, mówiła więc płynnie zarówno po angielsku, jak i po francusku. Była dobrze wyedukowana, miała obycie w towarzystwie i dobre pochodzenie.<br>Czego więcej potrzeba było rodzicom?  
>Matka Blaine'a coraz częściej prosiła go o towarzyszenie jej w spacerach, na których dziwnym trafem za każdym razem napotykali się na panią Delacroix z córką. Wkrótce młodzi zaczęli być widywani razem, szeptając sobie jakieś tajemnice i chichocząc z dowcipów.<br>Obie rodziny nie posiadały się z radości.  
>Oczywiście, było jeszcze za wcześnie by mówić o ślubie, obydwoje byli zbyt młodzi. Nie mniej jednak, pani Anderson ekscytowała się wizją przyszłości, która zapowiadała się jasno i pomyślnie.<br>Kurt praktycznie nie widywał Blaine'a, który coraz częściej znajdował preteksty, by odwoływać ich lekcje („Proszę, nie mów ojcu!"), a gdy już się pojawiał, był rozkojarzony i nieobecny.  
>- A więc naprawdę się zakochałeś? – zapytał Kurt pewnego dnia, po kolejnym dowodzie na to, że Blaine kompletnie go nie słucha. I tym razem, chłopakowi zajęło chwilę otrząśnięcie się z rozmyślań.<br>- Tak – powiedział. – Chyba tak.  
>- Clarissa wydaje się być słodką osobą – uśmiechnął się Kurt. – Podziwiam jej gust.<br>- Co masz na myśli?  
>Kurt zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca pewien dlaczego Blaine zadał to pytanie.<br>- To jak się nosi – odpowiedział ostrożnie, jakby nie był pewien, czy nie brakuje mu piątej klepki. – Piękne kolory, tkaniny…  
>- Och.<br>- Sądziłeś, że…?  
>Blaine potrząsnął głową.<br>- Nieistotne.  
>Kurt i Blaine ani razu nie wspomnieli incydentu w bibliotece. Imię Elizabeth stało się zaś słowem tabu i obydwaj wychodzili z siebie, aby tak pozostało.<br>Carole Hummel również zaczęła coraz częściej poruszać miłosne tematy. Wyrzucała Kurtowi brak zainteresowania dziewczętami, których nie brakowało w okolicy. W sposób mniej lub bardziej subtelny próbowała poruszyć ten temat, jednak Kurt za każdym razem potrząsał tylko głową i udawał, że ma coś pilnego do zrobienia.  
>Zdawało się, że nic nie może przyciągnąć jego uwagi do płci przeciwnej.<br>Aż do pewnego, późnego majowego dnia.  
>Kurt wracał ze szkoły z Josephem, niezbyt bystrym, ale uczciwym chłopcem, który jako jeden z nielicznych nie miał nic przeciwko towarzystwu Kurta.<br>Rozmawiali przez chwilę na błahe tematy, kiedy nagle dołączyła do nich większa grupa starszych chłopców.  
>-…dopiero wtedy nazwać się możesz mężczyzną – powiedział wysoki chłopak, o ostrych rysach twarzy i ciemnych oczach. – Oczywiście, ja już mam to za sobą.<br>Chłopcy wydali z siebie pomruk pełen uznania. Chłopak przeczesał dłonią włosy i roześmiał się tylko. Jego wzrok padł nagle na Josepha.  
>- Byłeś kiedyś z dziewczyną, przyjacielu? – zapytał.<br>Ten poczerwieniał po same uszy i wymamrotał niezbyt zrozumiałą odpowiedzieć. Chłopak posłał mu kpiące spojrzenie.  
>- Z chłopcem może?<br>Grupa parsknęła śmiechem. Joseph wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Kurt zacisnął wargi.  
>- Zostaw go.<br>- Och, to ty jesteś nowym służącym Andersonów!  
>- Nie jestem niczyim służącym!<br>Chłopak uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.  
>- Ależ oczywiście… Skoro masz więc szlachetne pochodzenie, może wybierzesz się dzisiaj z nami?<br>- Wybiorę gdzie?  
>- Poznać pewną bardzo zacną, cnotliwą damę…<br>Kurt poczerwieniał ostro. Widząc to, grupa chłopców po raz kolejny ryknęła śmiechem.  
>- Skoro jeste… - zaczął chłopak.<br>- W porządku! – krzyknął Kurt. – Pójdę z wami!  
>Rozległy się gwizdy, ale Kurt je zignorował. Wzrok utkwiony miał w wysokim chłopaku, którego wyraz twarzy oscylował pomiędzy zaskoczeniem, a rozbawieniem.<br>- Gdzie i kiedy? – zapytał jeszcze Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

Słońce wisiało już dość nisko nad widnokręgiem, kiedy Blaine przemierzał trawnik, wracając do domu. Pogwizdywał wesoło, mając ochotę uśmiechać się do każdego mijanego stworzenia, co też zresztą czynił - każdy ptak, każdy motyl został przez niego serdecznie pozdrowiony głębokim ukłonem. Istniała przyczyna dla jego znakomitego nastroju - właśnie wracał ze spotkania z Clarissą. Choć wciąż miał problemy z zapomnieniem o Elizabeth, panna Delacroix okazała się być nad wyraz cudowną dystrakcją.  
>Blaine wbiegał właśnie po schodkach werandy, kiedy usłyszał zdziwiony głos:<br>- Blaine?  
>Odwracając się, ujrzał panią Hummel w towarzystwie pani Anderson. Pokłonił się obu kobietom.<br>- Proszę o wybaczenie, nie zauważyłem…  
>- Nie ma z tobą Kurta? – przerwała mu kobieta. Blaine zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Dlaczego miałby być ze mną?  
>Oczy pani Hummel wypełniły się niepokojem.<br>- To właśnie mi powiedział… Że idziecie razem nad rzekę i może nie być was do późna. Wyszedł niemal od razu po powrocie ze szkoły.  
>- Nie widziałem Kurta od wczoraj, pani Hummel…<br>Kobieta przyłożyła dłoń do ust, wyraźnie zaniepokojona.  
>- Gdzież on może się podziewać?<br>- Droga Carole, nie przejmuj się – powiedziała uspokajająco pani Anderson. – Nasz starszy syn ciągle włóczył się po okolicy, kiedy był w wieku Kurta… Co najgorsze, Blaine to u niego podpatrzył.  
>Po ostatnim zdaniu posłała swojemu synowi pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, na które ten zareagował najbardziej niewinną miną, na jaką było go stać. Tymczasem pani Hummel wciąż nie wyglądała na przekonaną.<br>- Ale dlaczego skłamał? Kurt nigdy taki nie był…  
>- Młodzi ludzie to młodzi ludzie. Zmieniają się. Musisz też uświadomić sobie, moja droga, że taki, cios, jakim była dla niego śmierć ojca…<br>Pani Hummel pokręciła głową.  
>- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było przyczyną.<br>- Sądzi pani, że mógł wpaść w tarapaty? – zapytał Blaine.  
>Sam zaczynał się martwić. Wiedział bowiem o wiele więcej od pani Hummel. Był pewien, że Kurt nie mówił matce o chłopcach prześladujących go w szkole, o problemach, samotności.<br>Przypomniał sobie tamten dzień, kiedy obydwaj wracali ze szkoły. Przez ten krótki moment, znów poczuł zapach Kurta, jego mokre policzki i twardą ziemię pod kolanami, kiedy tulił do siebie to drżące ciało.  
>Mimo swojej walecznej natury, Kurt wydawał się wtedy tak bezbronny. Jakby opadł ze wszystkich sił.<br>Co jeśli faktycznie coś się stało?  
>Ciało Blaine'a mimowolnie przeszedł dreszcz.<br>Jednakże mimo owych czarnych myśli, przywołał na twarz uspokajający i – jak miał nadzieję - niezwykle przekonujący uśmiech.  
>- Kurt ma wielu innych przyjaciół poza mną, pani Hummel. Jestem pewien, że nic mu nie się nie stało. Jeżeli jednak nie wróci po zmroku, w co wątpię, proszę mnie poinformować, sam wyruszę na poszukiwania.<br>Pani Anderson zachichotała nagle.  
>- Musisz rozważyć też inną ewentualność, kochana – powiedziała. – Być może Kurt w końcu poszedł za głosem serca, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.<br>Pani Hummel uśmiechnęła się słabo. Sprawiała jednak wrażenie nieco bardziej zrelaksowanej niż jeszcze parę sekund temu.  
>- Tak. Być może macie rację.<p>

***  
>- Kurt – powtórzyła kobieta. – To bardzo ładne imię.<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się nerwowo i odwrócił wzrok.  
>Nie do końca mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak się tu znalazł.<br>Nie do końca wiedział, co nim kierowało.  
>Wszystko to przestawało mu się jednak podobać.<br>Jego głowę znów wypełniły wspomnienia z poprzedniego dnia. Błagalny wzrok Josepha, śmiechy, kpiny. I to jedno, jedyne zdanie.  
>„Lepiej dla twojego przyjaciela, żebyś dotrzymał słowa."<br>Zresztą, w jego dawnym sąsiedztwie, takie sytuacje były zupełnie normalne. Nie było w nich nic nadzwyczajnego.  
>Kurt zacisnął wargi.<br>Mógł przecież spokojnie nie przyjść i nikt nigdy by się nie dowiedział. Mógł stchórzyć i potem skłamać, gdyby tylko chciał.  
>Ale duma i honor mu na to nie pozwalały.<br>Gdyby zastanowił się nad tym głębiej, zrozumiałby, że ten sam kodeks moralny nie pozwoliłby mu również na płacenie kobiecie za towarzystwo. Kurt był jednak młody. Zbyt młody, żeby to pojąć.  
>Uniósł wzrok.<br>Kobieta była niezwykle piękna, jednakże w bardzo smutny sposób. Oczywiście, niczego jej nie brakowało. Alabastrowa cera, ogromne orzechowe oczy, różowe usta, pełne piersi. Nie za szczupła, nie za gruba. Jej biodra kołysały się zmysłowo przy każdym ruchu, a kaskada loków zdawała się lśnić w blasku świec. Jednakże uśmiech, który sporadycznie pojawiał się na jej pięknej twarzy, nie sięgał już oczu. Był smutny, może nieco zgorzkniały. Łamał serce.  
>Kurt zastanawiał się, co ją przywiodło to takiego, a nie innego punktu.<br>I nie wiedział czy była to sprawa tego jej wewnętrznego złamania, czy świadomości czym kobieta się zajmuje, faktem było jednak, że nie żywił wobec niej niczego innego niż współczucia.  
>Najgorszą częścią była zapłata.<br>Był to niezwykle niezręczny moment. Ale musiało do tego dojść, prędzej czy później. Było w tym jednak coś okropnego, pod każdym względem.  
>I nie tylko dla niego, uświadomił sobie Kurt. Szczególnie dla niej. Bo gdyby to on był na jej miejscu, wyobrażałby sobie, że to wcale nie jest tak. Że się sprzedaje. Że chodzi tylko o transakcję. Że to wszystko jest baśnią, bardzo piękną. Gdzie królewicz kocha księżniczkę.<br>A ona wyglądała jak księżniczka. Pod każdym względem. Gdyby tylko suknię miała inną. Gdyby spojrzenie nie było tak martwe. Uśmiech nieco radośniejszy.  
>Kobieta czekała na jakiś ruch z jego strony, kiedy jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło, wstała z ogromnego łoża, na którego brzegu siedziała i uklękła delikatnie przy nogach Kurta, chwytając go delikatnie za ręce.<br>- Nie obawiaj się – powiedziała. Kurta z jakiegoś powodu zaskoczył jej piękny, śpiewny głos. – Poprowadzę cię. Wiem, co robić.  
>Kurt wyciągnął drżącą dłoń i ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że może zranić kobietę, przesunął czubkami palców po jej policzku.<br>- Jak ma pani... Jak masz na imię?  
>- Katherine.<br>- Katherine… - powtórzył Kurt i przygryzł wargę. – Mogę cię pocałować?  
>Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko, choć wciąż, zupełnie bez radości. Chwyciła Kurta za ręce i wstała podnosząc go ze sobą, tak, że stali teraz naprzeciwko siebie.<br>- Oczywiście – odrzekła. – Po to tu przecież jesteś. Po to ja tu jestem.  
>Kurt nigdy nikogo nie pocałował. Poza kurtuazyjnym muśnięciem warg kobiecej dłoni, rzecz jasna. Kiedy jednak jego usta spotkały wargi Katherine, odkrył, że wcale nie było to takie trudne. Położył jej dłoń na szyi, przyciągając ją do siebie bliżej i przesunął językiem po jej dolnej wardze. Przez chwilę walczyli o dominację, podczas gdy Katherine wzięła go za ręce i położyła jego dłonie na swoich biodrach. Ostrożnie zaczęli się rozbierać. Kurt znał się dobrze na damskich strojach, jednakże inną sprawą było, kiedy przyszło mu się z takim zmierzyć w rzeczywistości. Ręce trzęsły mu się nieco, gdy pomagał dziewczynie wyswobodzić się z kolejnych warstw koronek i sznurków. Tymczasem jej dłonie wprawnie ściągały z niego ubranie, a usta przemierzały swoją drogę wzdłuż bladej szyi chłopaka. Kurt zamknął oczy. Tak bardzo chciał mieć to już za sobą.<br>Wziął Katherine za podbródek.  
>- Musisz mi powiedzieć, czego chcesz – powiedział miękko.<br>Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego ni to rozbawiona, ni to zaskoczona.  
>- To ty mi płacisz – odrzekła tonem, jakim tłumaczy się dziecku absolutną oczywistość. – Moja przyjemność jest nieważna. Zrobię, co zechcesz.<br>- Tacy są inni mężczyźni? – zapytał Kurt z naiwnym zdziwieniem i odsunął dziewczynie loki z czoła. – Nikt nigdy…?  
>- Nigdy.<br>- Och.  
>Katherine przygryzła wargę i wzięła go za rękę.<br>- Więc… Mogę o coś prosić?  
>Kurt skinął głową.<br>- Oczywiście.  
>Zwróciła ku niemu swoje piękne, orzechowe oczy przepełnione teraz łamiącym serce błaganiem. Położyła jego dłoń na swojej bladej piersi i odezwała się cicho:<br>- Spraw, żeby nie bolało zbyt mocno.  
>Kurt skinął tylko głową, nie zastanawiając się nawet, co kobieta miała na myśli.<br>Gdy rozebrali się do końca, Katherine pociągnęła go za rękę w stronę łoża. Kurt wpatrywał się przez chwilę w jej nagie ciało, zastanawiając się czy mu się podoba. Kobieta miała szerokie, krągłe uda, wyraźne wcięcie w talii i niewielkie piersi. Jej oczy błyszczały w półmroku pokoju, a policzki pokraśniały, kiedy Kurt przesunął dłonią po delikatnej skórze na jej udach. Uniósł się nad nią i opierając na jednej ręce, żeby nie przygwoździć jej swoimi ciężarem, pocałował ją w usta. Katherine odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem, chwytając go za rękę i kładąc ją sobie na biodrze. Kurt zrozumiał aluzję. Ostrożnie przesunął palce bardziej na prawo, aż przesunęły one po miękkich włosach łonowych, by po chwili zanurzyć się w wilgotnym cieple. Katherine jęknęła, przerywając pocałunek. Kurt zabrał rękę i wciąż zastanawiając się czy dobrze robi, zaczął schodzić ustami wzdłuż jej szyi, pieszcząc wargami jasną skórę. Kobieta zamknęła oczy.  
>- Gdzieś się tego nauczył? - jęknęła.<br>Och, tak.  
>Kurt miał specyficzną technikę.<br>Gdzieś ją w końcu podpatrzył.  
>Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył mokre od łez policzki, czarne loki i piwne, niemal złote tęczówki.<br>"Nie mam pojęcia."  
>Udał, że nie dosłyszał pytania.<br>Jego język zszedł jeszcze niżej, a dłonie przesunęły się po delikatnych piersiach Katherine. Miała ładne piersi, uznał. Niewielkie, ale bardzo kształtne. Pochylił się nad nimi, jak gdyby na próbę przesuwając językiem po jednej z brodawek. Usłyszał cichy jęk, jak gdyby zachęcający do dalszych działań. Na twarz Katherine ponownie wstąpił rumieniec, który oczywiście nie miał nic wspólnego z zawstydzeniem, a jej szczupłe palce wplotły się we włosy Kurta.  
>- Spróbuj niżej – poradziła mu, a jej słowa ledwo były słyszalne, zakłócane przez przerywany oddech. – Dobrze ci idzie.<br>Kurt oderwał się od jej piersi i zaczął składać pocałunki w okolicach pępka, na tym pięknym, delikatnie zaokrąglonym brzuchu, ręce zaś umieścił niepewnie po obu stronach jej bioder. Uniósł wzrok. Katherine miała zamknięte oczy, a jej pierś unosiła się w dziwnym, niespokojnym rytmie. Z jakiegoś powodu, obraz ten sprawił mu satysfakcję.  
>Delikatnie rozsunął jej nogi i pocałował ostrożnie wnętrze ud. Bał się, w pewien sposób. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Usłyszał westchnienie. Zawahał się. Jego wargi zaczęły zbliżać się coraz bliżej środka, coraz bardziej…<br>Kobieta gwałtownie wypchnęła biodra do przodu i jęknęła głośno.  
>Cóż.<br>Być może nie było to takie trudne.  
>Pocałował jeszcze kilka razy jej wilgotne łono, jak kot przesuwając językiem po jej sromie. Dziwny to był smak. I jeszcze dziwniejsze uczucie. Plecy Katherine wygięły się w łuk.<br>- Błagam… - wyjęczała.  
>Kurt opuścił jej uda i musnął jej wargi, a Katherine pogłębiła pocałunek, gwałtownie wsuwając mu w usta język. Objęła go nogami w pasie i korzystając z oparcia, przerzuciła go na plecy i pocałowała raz jeszcze.<br>- Moja kolej – powiedziała.  
>Kurt nie podejrzewał ją o tyle siły. Katherine przygwoździła jego nadgarstki do materaca, a sama zaczęła schodzić ustami w dół jego klatki piersiowej. Było to przyjemne uczucie, pomyślał Kurt. Nie tak do końca to sobie wyobrażał, nie mniej jednak, nie było źle. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł się bardzo dobrze. Tę część siebie, która mówiła mu, że coś w tej sytuacji nie jest w porządku, postanowił wyciszyć. Zdawała się nie grać teraz wielkiej roli. Nie wiedział czy była to jego molarność, czy może coś innego. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że ta piękna kobieta dotyka i pieści jego ciało.<br>I _och_.  
>To uczucie było zupełnie nowe.<br>Katherine uśmiechnęła się, słysząc cichy jęk, który wyrwał mu się z ust i raz jeszcze przesunęła językiem wzdłuż jego erekcji, po czym bez ostrzeżenia wzięła go w usta. Kurt krzyknął. Głowa dziewczyny to opadała w dół, to wracała do góry, pieszcząc to tak młode i niedoświadczone jeszcze ciało.  
>- Zbyt dużo... - udało mu się w jakiś sposób powiedzieć.<br>Katherine wypuściła z ust jego penisa, czemu towarzyszył dziwny dla uszu Kurta, mokry dźwięk.  
>- Jesteś piękny – powiedziała mu.<br>Kurt pomyślał, że to dziwne, że ona mówi to jemu. Że powinien…  
>Wszystkie jego myśli uciekły, kiedy kobieta uniosła się nad nim i uśmiechając się przekornie, opuściła się na niego powoli. Jego głośny jęk rozciął powietrze, a głowa opadła bezsilnie do tyłu, uderzając głośno w poduszkę.<br>Wzrok Kurta zaszedł mgłą. To dziwne, zupełnie nowe ciepło, ciasnota... Nie tak sobie to wyobrażał. Ale nie było to nieprzyjemne. Katherine zaczęła delikatnie poruszać biodrami, odrzucając długie loki do tyłu. Wsunęła sobie dłonie we włosy - z zamkniętymi oczami, zdawała się zupełnie zatracona w innym, dalekim świecie. Z jej rozchylonych ust, co jakiś czas wyrywał się cichy, czasem nieco głośniejszy jęk. Kurt wykorzystał całą siłę, jaką jeszcze miał, żeby zmusić ją do położenia się na plecach. Katherine krzyknęła.  
>Czuł, że szybko będzie po wszystkim.<br>Było to dokładnie to, czego chciał.  
>I zupełnie nagle, poczuł, że w oczach zbierają mu się łzy. Bo uświadomił sobie, że od samego początku nie chciał tego robić. Że to nie było właściwe. Że nie powinien. Że coś tu nie pasowało.<br>I pomyślał o Blainie, choć sam nie wiedział, dlaczego przyszedł mu on do głowy właśnie teraz. Ale ta właśnie myśl o nim sprawiła, że jego serce zabolało jeszcze bardziej. I że wolałby być teraz z nim. Albo z kimkolwiek innym. Pić herbatę, czytać książkę, śmiać się, rozmawiać.  
>Cokolwiek.<br>Z kimkolwiek.  
>I znów wrócił myślami do Blaine'a.<br>Do jego śmiechu, blasku oczu i tego jednego, jednego momentu nad rzeką, kiedy…  
>Kurt wbił gwałtownie paznokcie w biodra Katherine i jęknął głośno. Starczyło mu jedynie na tyle rozumu, żeby wyjść z niej tuż przed orgazmem, który szczęśliwie sprawił, że na moment zapomniał z kim, dlaczego i gdzie się znajduje.<br>Opadł na poduszkę obok Katherine, która wciąż miała zamknięte oczy, a jej pierś unosiła się nierównym oddechem.  
>I to był koniec.<br>Smutek odszedł.  
>Odeszło wszystko.<br>Kurt nie czuł zupełnie nic.  
>I nic się nie zmieniło.<br>W pomieszczeniu wciąż unosił się zapach seksu, świece wciąż tak samo oświetlały chybotliwym blaskiem ściany, za oknem dął ten sam wiatr.  
>Tylko ciała były bardziej spocone. I pościel była brudniejsza.<br>Kurt przewrócił się na plecy.  
>- Zawsze tak jest? – zapytał, przerywając głuchą ciszę.<br>Kobieta przez moment milczała. Kurt słyszał jej oddech, nieco cichszy od jego własnego.  
>- Co masz na myśli? - odezwała się w końcu.<br>Kurt zawahał się przez chwilę.  
>- To uczucie… - zamknął oczy, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. -...pustki. Jest tak za każdym razem?<br>Katherine milczała. Wzrok miała utkwiony bezmyślnie w suficie, a jej palce rysowały na ścianie jakieś przypadkowe wzory.  
>- Dla mnie zawsze – powiedziała po jakimś czasie. - Przynajmniej od pewnego momentu. Nie wiem jak dla innych. Ale ty powinieneś czuć się dobrze.<br>Znów zamilkła.  
>- Chyba, że zabija cię moralność – dodała po chwili, jakby nieco kpiąco.<br>Kurt zastanowił się nad jej słowami. Czy to było to? Czy chodziło o moralność?  
>Nie, pomyślał.<br>Nie chodziło o to.  
>Gdyby bowiem tak było, zabijałoby go teraz sumienie. Znał siebie na tyle dobrze, by móc być tego pewnym.<br>Problem był taki, że nie czuł nic.  
>Kompletnie nic.<br>Jakby to, co się wydarzyło nie miało żadnego znaczenia.  
>On, ta dziewczyna, stosunek.<br>Nic nie miało znaczenia.  
>Opierając się nagłej senności, która sklejała mu powieki, Kurt opuścił łoże. Czuł, że zaraz przewróci się ze zmęczenia, jednak mimo to, zebrał ubranie z podłogi i zaczął się ubierać.<br>- Muszę iść – powiedział.  
>Katherine nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Jej wzrok wciąż utkwiony był w suficie, jakby odnalazła tam odpowiedź na wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata. Nakręcała na palec ciemnego loka, zdając się być kompletnie pogrążoną we własnym świecie. Dopiero kiedy Kurt stanął w progu, odezwała się ponownie:<br>- Pierwszy raz nigdy nie jest taki, jak żeśmy go sobie wymarzyli. Co najsmutniejsze, masz tylko jedną szansę, żeby zrobić to dobrze.  
>Kurt zacisnął powieki.<br>Tylko jedną.  
>Znajdując się tam gdzie stał, osunął się na podłogę szlochając cicho. Wszystko zdawało się być jakimś dziwnym snem. Tak ciężko było uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Wszystko to było jednak zupełnie prawdziwe. Zapach unoszący się w powietrzu, jego wciąż mokre od potu ciało, twardość podłogi pod kolanami. I inna rzecz – ciepłe ramiona, które owinęły się wokół niego. Katherine przytuliła go do piersi, całując jego skroń i czubek głowy.<br>- Wiesz – powiedziała po chwili. – Chłopcy tacy jak ty przychodzą tu zazwyczaj z dwóch powodów. Jedni… Och, oni są okropni. Zależy im tylko na… Nie dbają o… Mają… Nieistotne. Ale jest też drugi typ. Smutni, zrezygnowani, niepewni, czego chcą. Przychodzą, by wyleczyć złamane serce.  
>Pogłaskała go po włosach, po czym znowu podjęła:<br>- Kimkolwiek jest ta dziewczyna… Życzę ci, żeby przejrzała na oczy, kochany. Jesteś bowiem najbardziej niezwykłą osobą, jaką miałam okazję spotkać. Zasługujesz na to, co najlepsze.  
>- Nie ma żadnej dziewczyny – wyszeptał Kurt. – Nikt taki nie istnieje.<br>- Może sam nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. A może to ty musisz przejrzeć na oczy.  
>Kurt gwałtownie zerwał się z podłogi, odpychając Katherine od siebie. Nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną, jak gdyby dokładnie takiej reakcji się spodziewała. Kurt poczuł, jak łzy jeszcze gwałtowniej napływają mu do oczu.<br>- Nic o mnie nie wiesz – powiedział. – Ja sam nic o sobie nie wiem, więc jak możesz…  
>Nie do kończył zdania. Katherine spojrzała na niego tylko z ową dziwną mieszaniną smutku i współczucia, tą samą, z którą Kurt patrzył na nią jeszcze na początku ich spotkania.<br>Odwrócił się i pobiegł korytarzem, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
>Łzy wciąż płynęły mu po policzkach, kiedy zbiegał po schodach, potykając się, co chwila o własne nogi. Wciąż czuł zapach swojego własnego nasienia i subtelną, obcą woń drugiego ciała, kiedy wybiegł w chłodną, nieprzyjazną noc.<br>Zatrzymał się dopiero przy rosnącym z dala od domu drzewie, łkając głośno i nabierając gwałtownie w płuca powietrza, którego wciąż jakby było mu mało. Zaczął dławić się własnymi łzami i gryźć wargi tak mocno, że po chwili poczuł na języku metaliczny smak krwi.  
>W końcu, zmęczony płaczem upadł na brudną ziemię, która przykleiła się do jego spoconych dłoni i mokrej od łez twarzy.<br>Co się właśnie wydarzyło?  
>Co się z nim działo?<p>

***  
>- Blaine, już po zmroku…<br>- Obiecałem coś pani Hummel, matko. Nie splamię honoru. Poza tym, Kurt jest moim przyjacielem.  
>- Ale…<br>- Wybacz mi.  
>Blaine wybiegł z domu ignorując nawoływania matki.<br>Umysł miał czysty, nie panikował. W głębi ducha wiedział bowiem, że Kurtowi nie stało się nic złego. Oczywiście, było to zaledwie przeczucie, coś jednak mówiło mu, że tym razem, może spokojnie zaufać swoim instynktom.  
>Chłodno przeanalizował sytuację.<br>Założył, że się nie mylił i Kurtowi w istocie nic się nie stało. Miał niemal stu procentowaną pewność, że jeżeli chodziło o szkolną młodzież, mogli oni go co najwyżej upokorzyć, ale nigdy nie wyrządziliby mu większej krzywdy. Żadna przemoc fizyczna nie wchodziła w grę.  
>Wiedział jednak, że Kurt był z natury osobą niezwykle dumną. Słowa raniły go o wiele bardziej niż najmocniejszy nawet cios.<br>Więc gdyby był Kurtem, myślał Blaine, i czułby się źle, poszedłby do miłego miejsca. Miejsca kojarzącego się z czymś przyjemnym, bezpiecznym. Domowym. Gdzie można by było zapomnieć o wszystkim.  
>Przypomniał sobie miejsce położone niedaleko posiadłości, to samo, w którym poznał swojego przyjaciela.<br>Tak. Był to dobry początek.  
>Nie znalazł tam jednak Kurta. Przez pewien czas nawoływał go, z nadzieją, że może być w pobliżu, nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział. Po kilku minutach, które zdawały się być godzinami, Blaine bezradnie usiadł na chłodnym kamieniu i przesunął dłonią po włosach.<br>Co dalej?  
>Jeszcze raz przeanalizował to, co Kurt powiedział pani Hummel. Powiedział, że wróci późno, bo idzie z nim, Blainem nad…<br>Blaine wstał gwałtownie, porażony nagłą myślą, która teraz wydała mu się tak oczywista, że niemal roześmiał się w głos przekonany o swojej słuszności.  
>Kurta należało szukać nad rzeką.<br>Blaine pobiegł w tamtą stronę, korzystając ze wszystkich skrótów, jakie tylko znał. Kiedy w rekordowym czasie pokonał dystans i znalazł się za linią drzew, tuż przy rzece, uderzyło go gwałtowne rozczarowanie.  
>Okolica bowiem była zupełnie pusta.<br>Tym razem nikogo nie nawoływał.  
>Wiedział, że Kurta tu nie ma.<br>Zacisnął wargi, czując jak żyły wypełnia mu nagła wściekłość, wypierając rozczarowanie.  
>Tak przekonany był o swojej racji, tak pewien był, że tu znajdzie Kurta, że nagle opadły z niego wszystkie siły. Upadł na ziemię, szlochając cicho, czując się jak mały, naiwny chłopiec. Teraz wszystko wydało mu się zupełnie dziecinne – samotne poszukiwania, dedukcja, wszystko, co do tej pory założył. Jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że miał rację?<br>Miał już wracać do domu, kiedy poczuł dziwne mrowienie na plecach.  
>Ktoś mu się przyglądał.<br>Zamiast się obrócić, wciąż klęczał ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed siebie i dłońmi wbitymi w twardą ziemię. Czekał.  
>Nienadaremnie.<br>- Co tutaj robisz? – usłyszał wysoki, znajomy głos.  
>Poczuł ulgę tak gwałtowną, że przez chwilę myślał, że straci przytomność. Obrócił się natychmiast i rzucił w stronę Kurta, w którego oczach malowało się bezgraniczne zdziwienie. Kiedy Blaine objął go mocno, miażdżąc mu żebra i niemal podrywając go z ziemi, chłopak roześmiał się dziwnie pusto, czego Blaine jednak już nie dosłyszał.<br>- Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? – zapytał Kurt, kiedy w końcu udało mu się uwolnić z objęć Blaine'a. – Co ty wyprawiasz?  
>- Co ja wyprawiam? Odezwał się uciekinier!<br>- Blaine na Boga, o czym ty mówisz?  
>- O twojej eskapadzie? Rzekomo ze mną?<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę.  
>- Och.<br>- „Och"? „Och"? Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się o ciebie zamartwialiśmy? Czy…  
>- I kto to mówi! – prychnął Kurt.<br>- Nie obracaj kota ogonem! Ty… - Blaine zamilkł nagle, kiedy w pełni dotarły do niego słowa Kurta. – Czekaj. Co masz na myśli?  
>- Twoją donkiszotowską eskapadę, ot co!<br>- Moją…  
>- Byłem w domu od jakiejś godziny – rzekł Kurt z irytacją. – Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale powiedziano mi, że poszedłeś mnie szuka. Ruszyłem więc za tobą, ale nigdzie nie mogłem cię znaleźć… Sprawdziłem wszystkie miejsca, w których razem byliśmy. Wszystkie. Zostało mi to.<br>Blaine poczuł się tak, jak gdyby odebrano mu mowę.  
>- Więc kiedy ja… - wymamrotał w końcu. - Ty…<br>Kurt wywrócił oczami.  
>- Zgadza się. Następnym razem, kiedy przyjdzie ci ratować damę z opresji, sprawdź, czy nie znajduje się ona bezpiecznie na swych włościach.<br>- Och.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi, ale nie powiedział już ani słowa.<br>Blaine obrócił się do niego plecami i usiadł. Oparł się ramionami o kolana i zapatrzył na rzekę skąpaną w świetle księżyca. Nie chciał teraz patrzeć na Kurta. Nie chciał widzieć jego oczu.  
>Było mu wstyd.<br>Zachował się jak dziecko. Tak, w gruncie rzeczy, wciąż nim był, ale mimo tego, spodziewał się po sobie dojrzalszego zachowania.  
>Poczuł, że Kurt się przybliża. Po chwili chłopak uklęknął obok niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, uśmiechając się lekko.<br>- Dziękuję – powiedział.  
>- Za ratunek, który był ci zbędny?<br>- Nie – uśmiech Kurta poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej. – Za troskę, której nigdy nie za wiele.  
>Blaine zwrócił swoją twarz w jego stronę.<br>I wtedy coś zauważył.  
>Oczy Kurta były przekrwione, podpuchnięte. Twarz miał nieco brudną od ziemi, a na zwykle delikatnych i nieskazitelnych dłoniach, znajdowały się niewielkie ranki. Kurt widząc jego uważne spojrzenie, odwrócił twarz, ale Blaine'owi to wystarczyło. Chwycił go pod brodę, ponownie obracając jego twarz w swoją stronę.<br>- Coś się stało – powiedział.  
>- To pytanie czy stwierdzenie?<br>- Ty mi powiedz. Płakałeś.  
>- Ty też.<br>- Ale ty wiesz dlaczego.  
>- Nie do końca.<br>Zapadła niezręczna cisza.  
>- Płakałem, bo bałem się, że stała ci się krzywda – wyznał Blaine. – A ja byłem zbyt zajęty sobą i nie umiałem ci pomóc. I cała wina byłaby po mojej stronie. Nie jestem dobrym przyjacielem, Kurt. Nawet nie umiem cię przekonać, żebyś powiedział mi prawdę.<br>Kurt spojrzał na niego dziwnym wzrokiem, ledwo unosząc powieki. Dopiero teraz dotarło do Blaine'a jak bardzo chłopak jest zmęczony.  
>- Jaką prawdę? – zapytał Kurt.<br>Blaine przygryzł wargę.  
>- Gdzie byłeś? Co ci się stało? Dlaczego skłamałeś?<br>- Ja… - Kurt zawahał się na moment. - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć…. Wybacz.  
>Wstał z ziemi, otrzepując kolana. Blaine śledził wzrokiem jego ruchy, ale sam się nie podniósł. Kurt uśmiechnął się sztucznie.<br>- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za troskę. Ale czas do domu. Jeśli chcesz iść ze mną, bardzo proszę.  
>Ruszył przed siebie, nawet się nie obracając. Blaine wciąż siedział nieruchomo, zagubiony we własnych myślach. Kiedy Kurt dotarł już do linii drzew, otrząsnął się jakby. Wstał.<br>- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? – zapytał nagle.  
>Kurt momentalnie się zatrzymał. Zamknął oczy i obracając się powoli, znów przywołał na twarz wymuszony uśmiech. Wiedział, że z takiej odległości, Blaine nie odróżni go od normalnego.<br>- Naturalnie – powiedział. – Skąd to pytanie?  
>- Nie zachowujemy się jak przyjaciele, Kurt.<br>Serce chłopaka przyspieszyło.  
>- Co masz na myśli?<br>Blaine podszedł bliżej. Kiedy był już tak blisko, że mógł spokojnie dotknąć Kurta, chłopak odsunął się gwałtownie. Kurt wiedział, że to nieuprzejme, a co najgorsze, podejrzane, oczywistym bowiem, stało się teraz, że coś ukrywa. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał Blaine'a tak blisko. Nie chciał widzieć wyrazu jego oczu, sposobu w jaki jego usta…  
>Nie teraz.<br>- Nie uciekaj ode mnie, Kurt – powiedział Blaine, błagalnym tonem. - Uciekasz od czasu… Odkąd w bibliotece…  
>- Przestań – Kurt przerwał mu gwałtownie. – Mieliśmy zapomnieć! „Zachowujmy się jak dawniej"! Tak powiedziałeś, Blaine, to twoje słowa, nie moje! Na Boga, choć raz dotrzymaj obietnicy!<br>- Ale co właściwie się wydarzyło, Kurt?  
>Zapadła cisza. Kurt patrzył na Blaine'a z mieszaniną niedowierzania i irytacji. Co za głupie pytanie.<br>To, co się stało nie było właściwe. I czuł to całym sobą. Czy Blaine'owi naprawdę ciężko było to zrozumieć?  
>- Dlaczego dotykałeś mnie w ten sposób? – zapytał.<br>- W jaki sposób?  
>- Sposób zdecydowanie nieodpowiedni dla przyjaciół.<br>- Dlaczego tak uważasz?  
>- Blaine, jak możesz być taki głupi! – Kurt poczuł jak łzy wściekłości cisną mu się do oczu. - To nie było właściwe! To co ty… Sposób… Nim się obejrzymy, będziemy…<br>- Będziemy co, Kurt?  
>Kurt nie odpowiedział. Mierzył Blaine wściekłym wzrokiem, niezdolny do wykrztuszenia choćby jednego słowa. Blaine tymczasem podszedł jeszcze bliżej. I bliżej. Kurt, przyciśnięty plecami do drzewa, czuł się, jak w potrzasku. Blaine tymczasem wysunął rękę i ostrożnie, tak ostrożnie, jak podchodzi się do zranionego zwierzęcia, przesunął ją bliżej Kurta. Delikatnie przejechał dłonią po policzku chłopaka, aż zatrzymała się ona na jego delikatnej szyi.<br>- To jest takie niestosowne? – zapytał.  
>Kurt zamknął oczy.<br>- Błagam, skończ to.  
>- Dlaczego? Podaj powód.<br>Podszedł jeszcze bliżej. Kurt wciąż miał zaciśnięte powieki, więc nie mógł tego widzieć, ale świadczył o tym ciepły oddech Blaine'a, który poczuł nagle na swoich ustach, różniący się tak bardzo od chłodnego, nocnego powietrz.  
>- Bo to nie jest właściwe – powtórzył Kurt po raz kolejny.<br>- Ale jest przyjemne, czyż nie? – zapytał Blaine. – Więc powiedz mi… Dobrze ci, Kurt?  
>I raz jeszcze pogładził delikatnie twarz Kurta, który mimowolnie wtulił się bardziej w jego dłoń.<br>- Tak – powiedział. – Dobrze mi.  
>- Dlaczego więc miałoby to być złe? Niewłaściwe?<br>Kurt westchnął cicho, kompletnie poddając się dotykowi Blaine'a. Przez moment miał ochotę przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej.  
>- Nie wiem – przyznał.<br>- Zapytam raz jeszcze… Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, Kurt?  
>Kurt poczuł jak przyspiesza mu oddech. Serce biło mocno w jego młodej piersi, jakby chciało przebić się przez żebra.<br>- Tak - odpowiedział.  
>- I wszystko dobrze?<br>Kurt zatrzepotał powiekami. Blaine przyglądał mu się z rozchylonymi ustami i fascynacją wymalowaną w oczach. I to właśnie te oczy sprawiły, że po raz pierwszy od dawna, Kurt powiedział, co tak naprawdę czuł.  
>- Lubię, kiedy mnie dotykasz – wyznał nieśmiało. – Lubię twoje towarzystwo. Lubię, kiedy nieudolnie starasz się poprawić mi nastrój. I… cieszę się, kiedy udaje mi się rozśmieszyć ciebie. Więc tak… Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Zależy mi na tobie.<br>Znów zamknął oczy. Blaine przesunął mu palcem po wargach.  
>- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powtórzył leniwie za nim. – Nie zapominaj o tym.<p>

***  
>Mimo mocno grzejącego słońca, kolejny poranek okazał się bardzo rześki. Wiatr ochładzał przyjemnie powietrze, sprawiając, że każdy, kto znalazł się w jego zasięgu, musiał przystanąć na moment i leniwie zamknąć oczy.<br>Kurt wracał z jednej ze swoich samotnych przechadzek, dźwigając pod pachą jedną z książek wypożyczonych z biblioteki Andersonów. Była to jego ulubiona pora dnia. Rano, tuż po świcie, czas zdawał się płynąć dużo wolniej, leniwiej. Można było popatrzeć na wszystko z dystansem.  
>Kurt cenił szczególnie ten ostatni walor.<br>Początkowo wydawało mu się, że okolica jest zupełnie pusta, w oddali dostrzegł jednak samotną, jakby dziewczęcą sylwetkę. Tak. Z pewnością była to kobieta. Z trudem poruszała się na przód, dźwigając coś, czego Kurt nie widział z tej odległości.  
>Niewiele myśląc, podbiegł w jej stronę, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.<br>Miał dziś wyjątkowo dobry nastrój.  
>Okazało się, że kobieta dźwigała stos książek. Na widok Kurta niemal opuściła je wszystkie na ziemię, chłopak jednak zręcznie złapał kilka z nich, chroniąc przed upadkiem.<br>- Pomogę pani – powiedział.  
>Kobieta obróciła twarz w jego stronę. W jej brązowych oczach malowało się zaskoczenie i coś w rodzaju ulgi.<br>- Byłabym wdzięczna – sapnęła. – Sama nie daję już rady.  
>Kurt wziął od niej jeszcze kilka książek i uśmiechnął się szerzej.<br>- Dokąd pani spieszy tak wcześnie rano, pani...?  
>- Panno – poprawiła go delikatnie. – Rachel Berry.<br>Przyjrzał się jej ponownie. Faktycznie, błędnie ocenił jej wiek. Dziewczyna była prawdopodobnie rok od niego starsza, być może nawet, była jego rówieśniczką. Przeprosił ją natychmiast za swoją pomyłkę.  
>- Kurt Hummel – przedstawił się. – A więc… Dokąd to zanosimy?<br>- Och, powiem panu, kiedy trzeba będzie skręcić. To już niedaleko.  
>Przez chwilę maszerowali w milczeniu. Po pewnym czasie, Kurt zauważył, że dziewczyna zerka na niego o wiele częściej niż było to konieczne, ocierało się to niemal o nieuprzejmość. Wciąż starając się być miłym, zapytał w końcu:<br>- Coś nie tak?  
>Dziewczyna wyraźnie się speszyła.<br>- Po prostu… Pańska pomoc… Fakt, że pan ze mną rozmawia… To dość niecodzienna dla mnie sytuacja.  
>- Dlaczego?<br>- To… Ach… Pan pewnie nie wie. To dlatego.  
>- Nie wiem czego?<br>Panna Berry przygryzła wargę.  
>- Jestem nieślubnym dzieckiem. Wyrzutkiem. Ludzie zazwyczaj ze mną nie rozmawiają. Przepraszam, że mówię o tym tak wprost, pomyślałam jednak, że lepiej, żeby pan wiedział.<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko.  
>- Nic nie szkodzi – powiedział. – To przecież nie twoja wina, że... Nieistotne. I darujmy sobie „pana." Mów mi Kurt. Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy w podobnym wieku, możemy sobie darować kurtuazję.<br>Rachel wyraźnie się ucieszyła.  
>- W takim razie miło mi cię poznać, Kurt – powiedziała radośnie.<br>Chłopak skinął głową z rozbawieniem.  
>- Chyba nie mieszkasz sama, prawda? – zapytał, chcąc zmienić temat.<br>- Och nie. Mieszkam z ojcem i jego dalekim kuzynem.  
>- A matka?<br>- Odeszła. Nigdy jej nie poznałam.  
>Kurt przygryzł wargę.<br>- Przykro mi.  
>Rachel wzruszyła ramionami.<br>- Nie była mnie warta. Tak sobie powtarzam.  
>Przez moment szli w milczeniu.<br>- A ty? – odezwała się znowu. – Nie widziałam cię tu wcześniej.  
>- Mieszkam tu od niedawna – wyjaśnił Kurt. – Po śmierci ojca, razem z ma… z matką przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj. Państwo Anderson…<br>- Och, więc to wy wprowadziliście się do Andersonów?  
>- Zgadza się.<br>Rachel pokiwała głową. Coś dziwnego było jednak w wyrazie jej twarzy. Coś, co zaalarmowało Kurta.  
>- Coś nie tak? – zapytał.<br>Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z wahaniem.  
>- Miałeś okazję poznać ich najmłodszego syna?<br>- Blaine'a?  
>- Tak, Blaine'a.<br>Kurt zmarszczył brwi.  
>- Ja i Blaine… My… Przyjaźnimy się. Dlaczego pytasz?<br>- Przyjaźnicie się – powtórzyła Rachel, jakby nieco kpiącym tonem. – Ale nie znacie się długo?  
>- Zależy jak na to spojrzeć…<br>Rachel pokiwała głową.  
>- Widzisz… Blaine nie ma najlepszej opinii. Szczególnie wśród młodych dziewcząt. Oczywista, na mnie nawet by nie spojrzał, ale…<br>- Ale?  
>- Nieistotne – dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową. – Ty i tak nie masz, o co się martwić. Możesz być spokojny.<br>- Dlaczego?  
>Rachel uśmiechnęła się krzywo.<br>- Tak się bowiem składa, że młody pan Anderson ma opinię największego łamacza serc w okolicy – powiedziała. – Ale kto wie… Może przyjaźń jest czymś, co ma dla niego większą wartość niż niewieście uczucia.

***  
>- Jest pan dziś niezwykle cichy, panie Anderson.<br>Blaine wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Clarissa uśmiechała się do niego, ni to rozbawiona, ni to urażona, przekornie przechylając głowę.  
>I och, czyż nie miała on pięknego uśmiechu?<br>- Proszę o wybaczenie – powiedział Blaine. – Miałem niezwykle ciężką noc…  
>- Potrafię to zrozumieć – oczy dziewczyny pojaśniały. – Pełnia chyba każdemu przeszkadza we śnie.<br>- Panno Delacroix, chyba nie zamierza pani mi powiedzieć, że zamienia się pani w wilka – wykrzyknął Blaine z udawanym przerażeniem, aby upewnić się, że dziewczynie kompletnie przeszedł gniew. Podziałało. Clarissa roześmiała się serdecznie.  
>- Kto wie, kto wie – powiedziała. Nagle spojrzała na Blaine'a ze smutkiem. – Pora już na mnie. Zechce mnie pan odprowadzić?<br>- Proszę, mów mi Blaine – uśmiechnął się chłopak. – I tak, z przyjemnością.  
>Szli w stronę posiadłości państwa Delacroix, gawędząc wesoło. Czas minął im szybciej niż obydwoje by sobie tego życzyli. Kiedy przyszła pora rozstania, Clarissa przygryzła wargę.<br>- Jestem pewna, że twoi rodzice jeszcze ci o tym wspomną, ale moja rodzina urządza w przyszłym tygodniu zabawę – powiedziała. – Pomyślałam sobie… Wiem, że to mężczyzna powinien, ale… Och. Zechciałbyś mi towarzyszyć?  
>Blaine uśmiechnął się ujęty jej zakłopotaniem, po czym nie przestając patrzeć jej w oczy, pocałował jej delikatną dłoń.<br>- Będzie to dla mnie zaszczyt.  
>Dziewczyna odpowiedziała mu równie promiennym uśmiechem.<br>- Byłoby miło, gdybyś zaprosił również swojego przyjaciela – powiedziała. – Odniosłam wrażenie, że jesteście sobie bardzo bliscy.  
>- To bardzo miło z twojej strony. W istocie, Kurt i ja…<br>Sposób w jaki patrzyła na niego Clarissa, sprawił, że zamilkł raptownie. Dziewczyna postąpiła krok w jego stronę. Nim Blaine zdążył w pełni uświadomić sobie, co to oznacza, ich wargi zetknęły się ze sobą w czułym pocałunku, którego Blaine jednak, nie miał ochoty pogłębiać. Być może wciąż dotkliwie odczuwał stratę Elizabeth. Być może zbyt krótko znał Clarissę. A być może powód był zupełnie inny. Tą najzabawniejszą i najbardziej uciążliwą cechą ludzką, jest bowiem wewnętrzny chaos. W momencie, kiedy już jesteśmy pewni przyczyny swoich zachowań, nagle okazuje się ona zupełnie inna. Czasem ta prawdziwa przyczyna ukazuje się nam wyraźnie dopiero, gdy popełniamy ten sam błąd kolejny raz.  
>A czasem wcale.<br>Ale do błędów Blaine'a powrócimy jeszcze.  
>Gdyż jego historia rządzi się zupełnie innymi prawami.<br>Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, Clarissa wydała się Blaine'owi w dziwny sposób inna. Paradoksalnie, była mu teraz o wiele dalsza niż bliższa. Obca. Obojętna. Może nawet nieprzyjazna.  
>Jej oczy nie błyszczały już tak jasno. Włosy nie przypominały łanów zbóż, a policzki nie różowiły się tak pięknie na tle bladej cery. Uśmiech nie opromieniał swym blaskiem planety, a głos nie zawstydzał słowików.<br>Kurt ma ładniejsze oczy, uświadomił sobie Blaine.  
>I delikatniejszą cerę.<br>I jego uśmiech był mu o wiele milszy.  
>I tak, być może jego śmiech nie brzmiał jak tysiące dzwoneczków, ale cóż z tego, skoro jego głos był najpiękniejszą z melodii?<br>Znów pomyślał o jasnej skórze chłopaka, o tym jak jego niemal białe dłonie, układały się delikatnie na klawiszach fortepianu. I ten sposób w jaki jego szyja wyginała się lekko, kiedy Kurt obracał się w jego stronę.  
>Albo to jak wyginał usta, kiedy udawał, że się obraża, choć tak naprawdę był rozbawiony.<br>Blask oczu, kiedy robiło się ciemno.  
>I znów ten uśmiech.<br>Uśmiech, który sprawiał, że Blaine'owi szybciej biło serce.  
>Dlaczego nie czuł tego samego wobec tej pięknej dziewczyny?<br>Dlaczego nawet jego przyjaciel wydawał mu się teraz lepszym wyborem?  
>- Nie mogę się doczekać balu – usłyszał dochodzący jakby z daleka głos Clarissy. To przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Przesunął palcami po jej policzku.<br>- Tak – wyszeptał. – Ja również.


	4. Chapter 4

- Och, na litość boską.  
>Kurt patrzył na leżące na łóżku ubranie z mieszaniną współczucia i obrzydzenia, po czym obrócił twarz w stronę stojącego przy oknie Blaine'a, posyłając mu takie same spojrzenie. Westchnął cicho, usiadł na brzegu łóżka i wziął w ręce koszulę, ostrożnie badając materiał, tak, jakby było to zranione pisklę, a następnie znów spojrzał na Blaine'a. Ten wyglądał na zbitego z tropu.<br>- Coś nie tak? – zapytał.  
>Kurt wyglądał tak jakby miał wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ostatecznie, nie udało mu się powstrzymać wesołości - roześmiał się głośno, zakrywając usta dłonią i co chwila kręcąc głową.<br>- Na Boga, Blaine – udało mu się w końcu wykrztusić. – Co to ma być?  
>- Mój strój wyjściowy – wymamrotał Blaine. Sprawiał wrażenie nieco urażonego. – Nie rozumiem twojego rozbawienia.<br>Kurt spojrzał na niego, jakby oceniając przy tym jego zdrowie psychiczne, po czym znów przesunął palcami po materiale koszuli.  
>- Że też ktokolwiek wypuścił cię w tym z domu… - westchnął. - Masz szczęście, że matka natura obdarzyła cię przyjemną powierzchownością, bo gustu najwyraźniej poskąpiła… I intelektu, ale to już inny temat.<br>- Fascynujące, że udało ci się obrazić mnie i powiedzieć mi komplement w tym samym zdaniu – mruknął Blaine. – Godna pozazdroszczenia umiejętność.  
>Chłopak zachichotał.<br>- To dar od Boga. Albo od szatana.  
>Blaine westchnął, tym razem bardziej rozbawiony niż poirytowany.<br>- W porządku, cudzie natury, w takim razie, w czym tym się wybierasz?  
>Kurt zamrugał.<br>- Przepraszam?  
>- Zapytałem w czym wybierasz się na zabawę – powtórzył ostrożnie Blaine. – Bo wybierasz się przecież… Prawda?<br>- Och, sam nie wiem…  
>Blaine zmarszczył brwi. Podszedł bliżej i usiadł obok Kurta, odrzucając na bok swój strój wyjściowy.<br>- Nie przegapiłbyś okazji, żeby popisać się swoim smakiem i przy okazji skomentować brak gustu innych – zauważył. – Znamy się nie od dziś. Więc o co chodzi?  
>Kurt milczał. Udał zainteresowanie mankietami swojej koszuli.<br>- Chodzi o taniec? – drążył Blaine. – Nie umiesz tańczyć?  
>Kurt prychnął.<br>- Och, zaufaj mi, jeżeli chodzi o taniec, mógłbyś brać u mnie lekcje.  
>- Nie masz kogo zaprosić?<br>- Ja… – Kurt przygryzł wargę. – Być może to też. Nie wiem. Może mógłbym kogoś znaleźć.  
>- Więc jaki jest problem?<br>- Chyba… Chyba po prostu nie jestem w nastroju.  
>Blaine posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Kurt westchnął. Oplótł się ramionami i stanął w tym samym miejscu przy oknie, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał Blaine. Przez chwilę patrzył na linię drzew rysującą się w oddali.<br>- Jeśli nie chcesz… - odezwał się Blaine.  
>- W dniu zabawy wypada rocznica śmierci mojej matki – przerwał mu Kurt. – Nie najlepsza pora na hulankę, nie uważasz?<br>- Och.  
>Na moment nastała cisza. Blaine przez chwilę walczył w sobie z chęcią zadania kilku pytań, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, Kurt sam przerwał milczenie.<br>- Nigdy nie widziałem jej ciała – powiedział. – Ojciec powiedział, że spadła z konia i uderzyła głową o kamień. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Sam niewiele mam o niej wspomnień. Nie pamiętam jej głosu, uśmiechu. Pamiętam za to jej zapach, choć to tylko dlatego, że ojciec zatrzymał stare suknie, które wciąż pachną jej perfumami. Nawet nie do końca przypominam sobie pogrzeb. Teraz zlewa mi się nieco w pamięci z pogrzebem ojca. Z tym, że na tym pierwszym, on wciąż tam był. Trzymał moją rękę. Teraz nie było nikogo.  
>Wszystko to wypowiedział kompletnie bezbarwnym głosem, jakby recytował coś z pamięci. Blaine patrzył na niego przez chwilę bez słowa, po czym zapytał cicho, wiedząc, że to jego jedyna szansa, Kurt mógł się już nigdy tak przed nim nie otworzyć.<br>- Jak zmarł twój ojciec?  
>Kurt wzruszył ramionami.<br>- Lekarze nie byli pewni – powiedział po chwili. – Ktoś przyjechał, żeby dobić interesu, jakiś kupiec, nie wiem… To on znalazł ojca. Leżał na podłodze. Jeszcze żył, ale zanim przyjechał doktor, było już za późno. Nic nie mógł dla niego zrobić.  
>Blaine zawahał się na moment, po czym wstał z łóżka i przytulił do siebie Kurta. Ten poddał się dotykowi jak zwyczajna marionetka, skupiając się tylko na otaczającym go cieple i zapachu. Blaine przesunął mu dłonią po plecach, podczas gdy druga ręka przesunęła się po żebrach, aż do boku. Chłopak drgnął, niemal odskakując od Blaine'a. Ten zmarszczył brwi. I nagle zrozumiał. Raz jeszcze powtórzył ruch – spotkała go ta sama reakcja. Nagle cała powaga sytuacji wyparowała. Blaine zachichotał.<br>- Masz łaskotki – zauważył.  
>Kurt jęknął.<br>- Och nie.  
>Chciał uciec z uścisku Blaine'a, ale było za późno. Chłopak przytrzymał go jedną ręką, drugą łaskocząc, gdzie popadnie. Cały pokój wypełniły śmiechy i okrzyki w rodzaju „Zostaw mnie!", „To nie jest zabawne!", „Wystarczy!". W końcu obaj chłopcy przewrócili się na podłogę, wciąż nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. Kurt z trudem nabierał powietrza w płuca, ocierając, co chwila łzy z oczu i nieprzerwanie chichocząc. Blaine patrzył na niego z boku z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Uśmiechem, którego Kurt nie zauważył. Choć może powinien.<br>- Och, spójrz, co narobiłeś – złapał się za koszulę. – Cała brudna. A sam ją szyłem! Jak ja się teraz ludziom na oczy pokażę!  
>Blaine parsknął śmiechem.<br>- Jeśli chcesz…  
>- Mowy nie ma! – prychnął Kurt. – Po pierwsze, nie upadłem tak nisko. Po drugie, twoja koszula byłaby na mnie zbyt ciasna. Po trzecie, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mam problem z…<br>Blaine usiadł i założył ręce na piersi.  
>- Problem z czym?<br>- Nagością – Kurt parsknął śmiechem, widząc minę Blaine'a. – Och, nie obrażaj się na mnie.  
>- Jak mógłbym – Blaine westchnął. – Wiecznie mi będziesz wypominał.<br>- Łatwo zapomnieć się nie da – wymamrotał Kurt.  
>Blaine posłał mu nieco dłuższe spojrzenie.<br>- Wracając do balu – odezwał się po chwili. – Wspomniałeś, że mógłbyś sobie kogoś znaleźć. Zdarzyło się coś, o czym nie wiem?  
>- Być może.<br>Na moment zapadła cisza. Kurt czuł na sobie pełny ciekawości wzrok swojego przyjaciela, ale mimo wszystko milczał.  
>Sam nie wiedział, czego tak się bał.<br>Blaine był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Wiedział, że nie będzie go oceniać - mógł mu zaufać we wszystkim.  
>Jednakże od czasu rozmowy z Rachel, dziwny i irracjonalny niepokój budził się w jego sercu za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył na Blaine'a.<br>„Łamacz serc".  
>Ale co to miało do rzeczy? Kurt był chłopcem. Przyjacielem Blaine'a. Nie miał się czego bać. Sam nie powinien też nikogo oceniać – ostatnie wydarzenia pokazały mu, że bynajmniej nie był ekspertem w sprawach moralności. Kim był, żeby patrzeć teraz na Blaine'a krytycznym okiem? I na ile mógł zaufać Rachel? Uwierzył na słowo nowopoznanej dziewczynie, która mogła nie wiedzieć, o czym tak naprawdę mówi. To były tylko głupie plotki.<br>Coś jednak było w Blainie, co niepokoiło Kurta. Nie dawało mu spokoju. Jak szybko chłopak zapomniał o biednej Elizabeth, jak szybko oddał swoje serce następnej... I choć Clarissa wydawała się Kurtowi uroczą osobą, nie mógł tego tak łatwo zaakceptować.  
>Bo co jeżeli Blaine zapomni równie szybko o nim?<br>Co jeżeli przyjaźń miała dla niego również niezbyt wielką wartość?  
>I czasami zastanawiał go sposób, w jaki Blaine na niego patrzył. Uśmiechał się do niego. W jaki sposób go dotykał.<br>Tak.  
>Coś zastanawiającego było w Blainie Andersonie.<br>Co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości.  
>Kurt przygryzł wargę.<br>- Myślałem o zaproszeniu Rachel Berry – odezwał się z wahaniem. – O ile się zgodzi pójść z kimś, kogo praktycznie nie zna.  
>- Ach, więc poznałeś Rachel – Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ciekawa postać, nieprawdaż? Miło z twojej strony, że o niej pomyślałeś. Mógłbyś mierzyć wyżej, ale mimo to…<br>- Co to ma znaczyć? – przerwał Kurt.  
>- To niewielkie miasteczko – prychnął Blaine. – Ludzie są ciemni. Myślisz, że ktokolwiek z tutejszych pokazałby się publicznie z bękartem? Wzbudzicie wiele kontrowersji. Wszyscy będą gadali.<br>- Jak możesz tak mówić? – Kurt poczuł przypływ irytacji. – Ja… Ty.. Przecież dobrze wiesz…  
>- Kurt – przerwał mu Blaine, nim chłopak na dobre się rozkręcił. – Źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Ja tylko przedstawiłem ci sytuację. Osobiście uważam, że tak być nie powinno. Rachel to wspaniała dziewczyna, niezwykle mądra i oczytana. Ale już samo to ją skreśla. Znasz ideał każdego rodzica. Głupia i piękna - ale oddana. Wesoła, ale nie dowcipna, gdyż to świadczyłoby już o inteligencji.<br>- Taka właśnie jest według ciebie Clarissa? – zapytał Kurt, nim zdążył się pohamować. – Dlatego jest ideałem?  
>- Kurt…<br>- Wybacz mi – chłopak potrząsnął głową. – Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Nie powinienem był tego mówić.  
>Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Słychać było jedynie szum wiatru za oknem i skrzypienie podłogi. Kurt już miał zamiar wyjść, żeby tylko uciec od tej nieprzyjemnej atmosfery, ale wtedy Blaine odchrząknął i podniósł się z podłogi, pociągając zaskoczonego przyjaciela za sobą.<br>- Skoro takie obrzydzenie wzbudza w tobie mój strój, pomóż mi z nowym – uśmiechnął się ciepło, jakby ignorując to, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. – Sam się w to wplątałeś.  
>Kurt odetchnął z ulgą i zaraz zaczął zasypywać Blaine'a tysiącami pomysłów, omawiając przy tym to, co sam planował na siebie założyć. Blaine tymczasem obserwował go z tym samym, co wcześniej delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Kiedy Kurt był w swoim żywiole, nie można było od niego oderwać wzroku. Blaine uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.<br>Zmiana tematu i jemu przyniosła niezwykłą ulgę.  
>Bowiem tak bardzo chciał przyznać Kurtowi rację, co do Clarrisy.<p>

***  
>Następny dzień był niezwykle upalny, jak na tę porę roku. Kurt serdecznie współczuł Rachel, która nieprzerwanie machała szerokim wachlarzem, żeby pozbyć się gorąca. Jej policzki były czerwone, a spocone włosy przykleiły się do czoła. Czując na sobie uporczywe spojrzenie Kurta, roześmiała się nerwowo.<br>- Wybacz, nie prezentuję się dzisiaj najlepiej – powiedziała, ocierając sobie pot z czoła.  
>- Nie, nie dlatego ci się przyglądam – odrzekł Kurt, czerwieniejąc lekko i odwracając wzrok. – Wybacz, to było niegrzeczne z mojej strony. Choć nie powiem, współczuję ci tej sukni.<br>- Kto wie, może pewnego dnia kobiety będą mogły nosić krótsze spódnice – zaśmiała się znowu Rachel.  
>- Może nawet spodnie – podsunął Kurt, na co dziewczyna wybuchła jeszcze głośniejszym śmiechem.<br>- Uwielbiam twoją wyobraźnię – powiedziała, po czym spoważniała nagle. – Odniosłam wrażenie, że chciałeś ze mną o czymś porozmawiać.  
>- Rozmawiamy przecież.<br>- O czymś konkretnym – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.  
>- Och… Tak. Zgadza się.<br>Rachel posłała mu wyczekujące spojrzenie. Kurt zmieszał się nieco, nie do końca pewien, jak zacząć rozmowę na ten temat. Nigdy jeszcze nikogo nie zapraszał na bal i coś mu mówiło, że gdyby coś poszło nie tak, niezbyt dobrze przyjąłby odmowę.  
>Przygryzł wargę.<br>- A więc… - zaczął niezręcznie. – Słyszałaś może o zabawie w domu państwa Delacroix? Ich córka…  
>- Clarissa – Rachel uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Tak, znam ją. I tak, słyszałam.<br>Kurt znów się zawahał. Czasem pewność siebie jego przyjaciółki sprawiała, że kompletnie gubił wątek. Była zupełnie inna niż wszystkie kobiety, jakie do tej pory miał okazję poznać. Rachel chyba zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego faux pas, bo uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i powiedziała:  
>- Wybacz mi. Mów dalej.<br>- I… tak sobie pomyślałem – kontynuował tymczasem Kurt. – Może… Może miałabyś ochotę wybrać się tam ze mną.  
>Zapadła cisza. Rachel patrzyła na niego, mrugając co chwila, jakby miała problemy z przetworzeniem tego, co właśnie usłyszała. W końcu na jej policzki wstąpił delikatny rumieniec. Potrząsnęła głową i odchrząknęła.<br>- To niemądre z twojej strony – powiedziała, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. – Ludzie będą gadać…  
>- Nie dbam o to.<br>- Nie, Kurt, ja nie dbam o to – powiedziała Rachel i westchnęła cicho. – Ty powinieneś. Czy twoja matka nie wolałaby, żebyś pokazał się z jakąś zapierającą dech w piersiach, roześmianą, piękną…  
>-…głupią jak gęś…<br>-…dziewczyną? – dokończyła, ignorując jego wstawkę. – To małe miasteczko. To, co myślą inni ludzie jest tu bardzo ważne.  
>- Nie jest ważne dla mnie – Kurt zatrzymał się gwałtownie i chwycił Rachel za ręce. Nieco wytrącił go z równowagi fakt, że powtórzyła w zasadzie słowa Blaine'a. – Bardzo cię lubię. Jesteś inteligentna, rozśmieszasz mnie w najlepszy ze sposobów. Nie potrzebuję dziewczyny, która będzie cieszyła moje oczy, skoro w duchu modliłbym się tylko o to, żeby przestała mówić.<br>Rachel roześmiała się mimowolnie. Kąciki ust Kurta powędrowały w górę.  
>- Poza tym, nie wyobrażaj sobie, że piękne dziewczyny błagają mnie na kolanach, żebym zwrócił na nie swoją uwagę.<br>- Ach, więc to desperacja jest twoją pobudką?  
>- Rachel…<br>- Żartuję. Wiem, że nie to miałeś na myśli. A przynajmniej jesteś na to zbyt dobrze wychowany.  
>Kurt westchnął.<br>- Więc…?  
>Rachel przygryzła wargę, ale w końcu uśmiechnęła się szeroko.<br>- Zgadzam się. Ale tylko jeżeli odprowadzisz swojego kopciuszka przed północą, królewiczu.  
>- Co się stanie po północy? – Kurt odwzajemnił uśmiech.<br>- Czar pryśnie.  
>Zawiał chłodny wiatr. Kurt spojrzał w niebo, ale nie zobaczył żadnych czarnych chmur na horyzoncie.<br>Miały one dopiero nadejść.  
>Upalny dzień stopniowo się ochładzał.<p>

***  
>- Co uważasz?<br>Kurt obrócił się dookoła i posłał Blaine'owi wyczekujące spojrzenie. Ten przez moment nie mógł oderwać wzroku od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Promienie słońca padające zza okna, dawały jego włosom dziwny, nieznany Blaine'owi do tej pory poblask, a oczy błyszczały radością i podnieceniem. Miał na sobie jasny strój i Blaine wiedział, że to właśnie niemu powinien się w tej chwili przyglądać, ale zamiast tego, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od uśmiechu na twarzy Kurta i sposobu w jaki światło tańczyło w jego oczach.  
>Oświetlony blaskiem słońca, Kurt wyglądał jak anioł.<br>Blaine zdał sobie sprawę, że jego milczenie powoli stawało się niegrzeczne, więc odchrząknął niezręcznie i uśmiechnął się najszerzej jak tylko mógł.  
>- Gdybyś był kobietą, poprosiłbym cię o zachowanie dla mnie jednego tańca – powiedział.<br>Kurt roześmiał się cicho.  
>- Gdybym był kobietą, nie pozwoliłbym ci tak łatwo złamać mi serca.<br>- Skąd myśl, że chciałbym złamać ci serce?  
>- Byłbym bardzo łatwym celem.<br>Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Kurt udał, że poprawia sobie strój, by uniknąć natarczywego spojrzenia Blaine'a, który w końcu westchnął i odwrócił wzrok.  
>- Zakładam więc, że Rachel powiedziała tak.<br>Na twarz Kurt na moment znów powrócił uśmiech.  
>- Mówisz to w taki sposób, jakbym właśnie się jej oświadczył.<br>- Kto wie, kto wie…  
>- Och, Blaine, przyjacielu, nie jestem tobą.<br>Blaine udał przez chwilę, że jest obrażony, ale mięśnie twarzy zdradziły go zbyt szybko i wybuchnął śmiechem.  
>- Touché – powiedział, po czym zamilkł na moment. – Wnioskuję więc, że dzisiaj nasza lekcja się nie odbędzie?<br>- Och, to zależy od twoich postępów...  
>Blaine uśmiechnął się delikatnie i ku zaskoczeniu Kurta, ruszył w stronę łóżka. Uniósł poduszkę, po czym wyciągnął spod materaca plik kartek. Kurt uniósł brwi.<br>- Co...?  
>- Chowam tu rzeczy dla mnie szczególnie ważne – wyjaśnił Blaine. – Żeby nikt ich nie znalazł. Alternatywa dla schowka nad rzeką.<br>- To już drugi sekret, który mi pokazujesz, drogi przyjacielu. Tak bardzo mi ufasz?  
>- Najwyraźniej.<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
>- Co to za kartki? – zapytał, aby zmienić temat.<br>Blaine wysunął rękę w jego stronę.  
>- Sam zobacz.<br>Odbierając kartki z dłoni Blaine'a, Kurt na moment zetknął palce z palcami swojego przyjaciela. Zignorował dreszcz, jaki przeszył jego ciało - zgonił to zwyczajnie na wiatr wpadający przez otwarte okno.  
>- Nuty – stwierdził po chwili z zaskoczeniem, przeglądając plik kartek. – Ale dlaczego trzymasz je w ukryciu?<br>Blaine się zawahał.  
>- To... Część z nich to moje własne kompozycje. Nie chciałem, by ojciec je znalazł.<br>- Twoje kompozycje? – powtórzył Kurt. Nie ukrywał podziwu, co Blaine zresztą natychmiast zauważył.  
>- Mógłbyś brać u mnie lekcje – zauważył niewinnie, ale zamilkł, gdy Kurt posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.<br>- Dlaczego do tej pory nie zagrałeś mi nic swojego?  
>Blaine przygryzł wargę.<br>- Ja... Ja po prostu nigdy nikomu tego nie pokazywałem. Obawiałem się tego, że być może wcale nie są tak dobre jak myślałem...  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.<br>- Pokaż mi.  
>- Teraz ?<br>- Musimy kontynuować nasze lekcje, nie uważasz?  
>Blaine spojrzał na niego ciężko, ale w końcu odwzajemnił uśmiech. Chwycił dłoń, którą wciąż spoczywała na jego ramieniu, po czym pociągnął Kurta do drzwi. Zbiegli szybko po schodach, śmiejąc się głośno, jak dzieci, które chowają przed dorosłymi niezwykle ważny dla nich sekret, który wydaje im się jedynym i najistotniejszym na świecie.<br>Bo czy takimi właśnie dziećmi wciąż zresztą nie byli?  
>Kurt zamknął za nimi drzwi do biblioteki, podczas gdy Blaine puścił jego rękę i usiadł przy fortepianie. Kurt zapatrzył się na niego przez chwilę, uśmiechnąwszy się delikatnie, widząc jak podekscytowany był jego przyjaciel. W końcu jednak dołączył do niego, siadając tuż obok.<br>- Zanim zacznę – odezwał się Blaine. – Proszę cię o szczerość. I jeżeli ci się nie spodoba… Nie okłamuj mnie.  
>- Obiecuję – uśmiechnął się Kurt. – Po prostu graj.<br>I tak też Blaine zrobił.  
>Przez moment Kurt miał mieszane uczucia.<br>Melodia, którą grał Blaine była bowiem niezwykle smutna i przejmująca. Za każdym razem, kiedy wydawało się, że już się skończy, podrywała się znowu, jakby znajdowała w sobie jeszcze resztki siły do walki.  
>Była piękna.<br>Coś w niej jednak niepokoiło Kurta.  
>Było w niej coś z kołysanki, ale ten wyraźnie odczuwalny niepokój, nie pozwoliłby Kurtowi zamknąć oczu. Było mu sennie, ale tak…<br>I nagle melodia się urwała.  
>Blaine podniósł wzrok, posyłając Kurtowi pełne nadziei spojrzenie.<br>- A więc co uważasz?  
>Zanim ten miał jednak szansę odpowiedzieć, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Obaj chłopcy zamarli na moment, kiedy ujrzeli ojca Blaine'a.<br>- Melodia, którą słyszałem była niezwykle piękna – zaczął mężczyzna, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. – Blaine, nie powiesz mi chyba, że zrobiłeś takie postępy!  
>Blaine roześmiał się nieco nerwowo, choć być może tylko Kurt to zauważył.<br>- Nie, skądże, ojcze, oczywiście, że to był Kurt. Ja ledwie opanowuję najprostsze dźwięki…  
>- Pięknie grasz, chłopcze – pan Anderson posłał Kurtowi ciepły uśmiech, zwracając się w jego stronę. – Powinienem powiedzieć twojej matce, może nie być tego świadoma. A warto byłoby coś z tym zrobić.<br>- Dziękuję, panie Anderson… - rzekł cicho Kurt, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – To bardzo miłe.  
>Blaine uśmiechnął się szeroko.<br>- Kurt sam napisał ten utwór, ojcze. Niesamowite, czyż nie?  
>- W istocie – pan Anderson skinął wolno głową. – Tak mi się wydawało, że nie rozpoznaję tej melodii.<br>Na moment utkwił wzrok w Kurcie, który wciąż uparcie patrzył w podłogę.  
>- A więc czy mój syn robi jakiekolwiek postępy? - zapytał po chwili.<br>- Oczywiście, panie Anderson. Naprawdę jest…  
>- Och, to tylko kurtuazja, ojcze – przerwał mu Blaine. - Kurt wciąż powtarza, że jestem beznadziejnym przypadkiem...<br>Pan Anderson roześmiał się głośno.  
>- W takim razie zostawiam was samych. A ty – wskazał palcem na Blaine'a. - Weź się do roboty, chłopcze. Nie marnuj czasu swojego przyjaciela.<br>Blaine utrzymał na ustach sztuczny uśmiech, dopóki jego ojciec nie zniknął za drzwiami. Gdy tylko się zatrzasnęły, westchnął z ulgą i zerknął na swoje nuty.  
>- Niewiele brakowało – szepnął.<br>Kurt nie odpowiedział. Zdawał się być myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Widząc to Blaine, roześmiał się i pacnął go w ramię.  
>- Zbyt często ode mnie uciekasz, przyjacielu – powiedział. – Aż taki jestem nudny?<br>- Wybacz – Kurt poczerwieniał lekko i zamrugał, jakby wybudzając się z transu. – Nie zanudzasz mnie. Ja tylko…  
>- Ty tylko co? O czym tak myślałeś?<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę.  
>- Dlaczego nie powiesz ojcu prawdy? – powiedział, a widząc, że Blaine ma zamiar mu przerwać, momentalnie dodał:<br>- Mówiłeś już, ale… To wydaje się tak błahe. Masz prawdziwy talent. Szkoda by go było zmarnować.  
>Blaine zawahał się przez moment.<br>- Może kiedyś nabiorę odwagi – powiedział po pewnym czasie. – Lecz jeszcze nie teraz. To niewłaściwy czas.  
>- Myślisz, że właściwy czas kiedykolwiek nadejdzie?<br>- Mam taką nadzieję…  
>Kurt pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kładąc Blaine'owi rękę na ramieniu. Wstał.<br>- W takim razie… Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

***  
>- Wyglądasz zjawiskowo.<br>Rzeczywiście, Rachel prezentowała się nadzwyczaj dobrze w swojej bladoróżowej sukni, która swym kolorem pięknie podkreślała jej rumieńce, szczególnie w tamtej chwili wyraźne pod wpływem komplementu Kurta. Włosy upięte miała w prosty sposób, a kilka brązowych kosmyków, które wysunęły się ze splotu, uroczo okalało jej drobną twarz.  
>- Gotowa? – zapytał krótko Kurt.<br>- Bardziej nie będę – Rachel posłała mu szeroki uśmiech i roześmiała się cicho, kiedy Kurt ucałował jej rękę.  
>- Nie darujemy sobie kurtuazji? – zapytała.<br>Kurt delikatnie odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
>- W tak wyjątkowy wieczór?<p>

***  
>Tańce jeszcze na dobre się nie rozpoczęły, kiedy Blaine udał się na samotną przechadzkę pod pretekstem zaczerpnięcia świeżego powietrza. Robił wszystko, aby tylko uniknąć towarzystwa Clarissy. Gdy bowiem znajdował się w jej pobliżu, dziewczyna wyrzucała mu brak zainteresowania i pytała, dlaczego jest tak znudzony - nie bezpodstawnie zresztą, gdyż Blaine kompletnie jej nie słuchał i kompletnie tego nie maskował.<br>Był tak zmęczony…  
>Nawet nie zauważył jak daleko poniosły go nogi – znajdował się już niemal przy stajniach, położonych w najdalszym końcu posiadłości. Po namyśle uznał to za dobre miejsce na swoją kryjówkę. Oparł się plecami o mur i zamknął oczy, delektując się chłodem i zapachami nocy. Z oddali jego uszu dochodziła muzyka, która nieco relaksowała jego zestresowany umysł. Powoli wszystkie nerwy…<br>I wtedy jego uszu dobiegł inny dźwięk.  
>Początkowo miał problemy z jego rozpoznaniem, kiedy już jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co słyszy, nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Poczerwieniał.<br>Nie chciał rozglądać się za źródłem owego dźwięku.  
>Nie chciał wiedzieć.<br>Tej nocy jednak nie dopisywało mu szczęście.  
>Jęki, bo tym właśnie były owe odgłosy, przybrały nieco na sile i Blaine ujrzał dwóch mężczyzn całujących się namiętnie, będących w stanie kompletnego negliżu. Nawet nie zauważyli opartego o ścianę Blaine'a, po prostu ruszyli dalej, między okoliczne drzewa. Światło księżyca padło na ich twarze i Blaine z zaskoczeniem rozpoznał Johna, najmłodszego syna pastora, w towarzystwie jednego ze stajennych państwa Delacroix, którego imienia Blaine nie był w stanie sobie w tamtym momencie przypomnieć, mimo, iż kilkakrotnie rozmawiali.<br>Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi.  
>Nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca.<br>Jęknął cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że ma erekcję, na którą nic w tej chwili nie mógł poradzić.  
>Tyle pytań uderzyło do jego głowy.<br>Czuł się kompletnie bezradny.  
>Nie ruszył się na krok.<br>A to, co wkrótce zobaczył, miało na zawsze odmienić jego życie.

***  
>Kurt opierał się o balustradę, wdychając nocne powietrze. Z zamkniętymi oczami słuchał muzyki wydobywającej się z budynku<br>- Dobrze się bawisz?  
>Kurt obrócił się i uśmiechnął szeroko, ujrzawszy Blaine'a. Nie mieli okazji spotkać się przed balem, dopiero teraz więc, Kurt zauważył, że jego przyjaciel skorzystał z każdej jego porady dotyczącej stroju. Wyglądał olśniewająco.<br>- Przyciągasz dziś wzrok wszystkich młodych panien – zauważył Kurt, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Cóż, nie tylko tych młodych… I nie tylko panien.  
>Blaine parsknął nieco zmęczonym śmiechem.<br>- To twoja zasługa.  
>- Przez wrodzoną grzeczność, nie zaprzeczę.<br>Tym razem obaj się roześmiali, czując, że swego rodzaju napięcie między nimi, nagle opadło. Blaine spoważniał pierwszy.  
>- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – zauważył. – Gdzie Rachel?<br>- Rozmawia z Clarissą – odpowiedział powoli Kurt. – O czym powinieneś wiedzieć, towarzyszyła ci w końcu cały wieczór.  
>- Być może masz rację… Wyszedłem na moment zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i po tym straciłem ją z oczu.<br>Zamilkł.  
>Kurt od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie w porządku, ale o nic nie zapytał. Była to część owej niespisanej umowy, na której opierała się ich przyjaźń. Obaj cicho się na takie, a nie inne warunki zgodzili.<br>Blaine podchwycił melodię skrzypiec, która dobiegała ich uszu. Spojrzał na Kurta.  
>- Weź mnie za rękę – powiedział znienacka.<br>Był to rozkaz tak dziwny i tak ostry, że Kurt nawet się nie zawahał. Posłusznie chwycił dłoń Blaine'a i spojrzał na niego, czekając na dalsze instrukcje. Te jednak nie nastąpiły. Blaine po prostu przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie, ani na moment nie wypuszczając jego dłoni. Stali tak blisko siebie. I nagle, instynktownie, jakby w cichym porozumieniu, wolno zaczęli poruszać się w takt muzyki. Z daleka od innych ludzi, ich spojrzeń, osądów, z daleka od wszystkiego. Dopiero kiedy Blaine złączył ich czoła razem, Kurt poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Zapragnął uciec. Coś jednak go paraliżowało i odbierało mu zdolność jasnego myślenia. Blaine jednak zauważył tę zmianę.  
>- Dlaczego tak bardzo się boisz, Kurt? – zapytał.<br>Chłopak pokręcił tylko głową i Blaine wiedział już, że wszystko stracone.  
>Kurt wysunął się z jego objęć, wymamrotał coś o Rachel i wbiegł z powrotem do środka.<br>Nie mógł wiedzieć, co spotkało jego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
>Nie mógł wiedzieć, jak bardzo go teraz potrzebował.<br>Blaine stał i patrzył za nim przez długie minuty, które dla niego zdawały się ciągnąć godzinami.  
>Na zabawę już nie wrócił - nie pożegnał się nawet z Clarissą.<p>

***  
>- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Rachel.<br>Kurt pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko, nieco zbyt sztucznie.  
>- Po prostu zdałem sobie sprawę, że zbyt wiele tańców mnie ominęło – powiedział. - Dołączysz do mnie?<br>Dziewczyna pokiwała z wahaniem głową i chwyciła go za rękę, wciąż obserwując swojego przyjaciela, kiedy ruszyli razem przez tłum gości.

***  
>Blaine uderzył dłonią w ścianę.<br>Był już w swoim pokoju, zupełnie sam, jako, że reszta jego rodziny wciąż bawiła się świetnie w domu państwa Delacroix. Ale to nie dlatego czuł się samotny. Nie dlatego było mu źle.  
>Chciał krzyczeć, chciał płakać, chciał rwać sobie włosy z głowy.<br>Ostatecznie jednak, nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy.  
>Nie miał na nic siły – od uderzenia bolała go ręka, miał mętlik w głowię i wyczuwał zbliżającą się migrenę. Obrazy z całego dnia przesuwały mu się przed oczami i przez chwilę Blaine miał wrażenie, że kompletnie stracił zmysły.<br>Bal, drzewa, Kurt…  
>Kurt.<br>Wrócił myślami do chłopaka i ta myśl przyniosła mu gwałtowną ulgę. Jakby ktoś nagle zatrzymał tę dziwną machinę, która pracowała zbyt ciężko w jego mózgu. W końcu mógł odpocząć.  
>Uspokoił się.<br>Rozejrzał się po pokoju.  
>Na biurku leżał niedokończony list do brata, który Blaine po na myśli zgniótł i rzucił nim przez pokój. Chwycił kawałek czystego papieru i pióro. Po czym opuścił je znowu, sam nie wiedząc, co z nimi zrobić.<br>Słowa jednak wydawały mu się w tej chwili jedynym lekiem.  
>Po chwili Blaine usiadł przy biurku i podniósł ponownie pióro. Zapatrzył się na moment w rozdygotany płomień świecy, po czym resztką atramentu napisał słowa, które tak po prostu pojawiły się w jego głowie:<br>_Przeraża mnie to, jak bardzo Cię pragnę._

***  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się delikatnie do Rachel i chwycił ją za rękę, splatając ich palce.<br>Sam nie spodziewał się, że wieczór upłynie mu tak dobrze. Po opuszczeniu Blaine'a, tak desperacko rzucił się w wir tańca i muzyki, że nawet się nie spostrzegł, kiedy faktycznie zaczął się dobrze bawić. Wciąż nucił jedną z melodii, okręcając Rachel naokoło siebie, na co dziewczyna wybuchała dźwięcznym śmiechem. Zbliżali się powoli do jej domu, w którego oknach wciąż paliło się światło. Kurt dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Rachel miała policzki zaróżowione od wiatru, a jej dłonie były jak dwa kawałki lodu. Z troską zapytał czy nie jest jej zbyt zimno, ale ta tylko pokręciła głową uśmiechając się do siebie. Widząc to, Kurt uśmiechnął się również, sam tym faktem zadziwiony.  
>- Dobrze się bawiłaś? – zapytał.<br>Rachel roześmiała się głośno.  
>- Jak nigdy w życiu – odrzekła. – Dziękuję ci, Kurt.<br>- Za co?  
>- Za podarowanie mi tej jednej bajkowej nocy. Czuję się jak księżniczka.<br>Kurt znów się uśmiechnął.  
>- Myślisz, że zdążyliśmy przed północą, kopciuszku?<br>- Mam taką nadzieję. Nawet jeśli nie…. Było warto.  
>- Tak uważasz?<br>- Tak uważam.  
>Oboje roześmiali się cicho, sami nie wiedząc dlaczego. Nim się obejrzeli, stali już pod bramą domu Rachel, a Kurt z jakiegoś powodu wcale a wcale nie chciał się żegnać. Dawno nie spędził z nikim tak miło czasu.<br>- A więc… - zaczął niezręcznie.  
>- A więc… - powtórzyła Rachel.<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę.  
>- Dobrej nocy – dokończył niezgrabie. Dziewczyna wybuchła dźwięcznym śmiechem.<br>- W taki sposób się żegnasz, po tak udanym wieczorze?  
>- Wydajesz się rozczarowana.<br>Rachel uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
>- Być może…<br>Kurt zawahał się jeszcze na moment, po czym niezdarnie pocałował dziewczynę w chłodny policzek. Ich twarze jednak pozostały w bliskości jeszcze przez pewien czas. Wystarczający dla Rachel, żeby przesunęła głowę odrobinę bardziej w lewą stronę i spotkała wargi Kurta. Tak zaskoczył go ten ruch, że przez chwilę nie był w stanie zmusić się do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. W końcu jednak, przyciągnął Rachel bliżej siebie, kładąc jej ręce w talii i instynktownie oddał pocałunek. Przez dłuższy moment ich wargi poruszały się w zgodnym rytmie, aż w końcu, w tym samym momencie, oderwali się od siebie. Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu, jakby analizując wszystko, co właśnie zaszło. Aż w końcu… Wybuchli śmiechem. Śmiali się tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie słychać ich było w całej okolicy. Sami nie wiedzieli, co ich tak rozśmieszyło, nie mniej jednak, nie mogli wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa. Byli jednak młodzi. Czy wszystko, co robili musiało mieć sens? I obydwoje zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.  
>Pierwsza uspokoiła się Rachel. Poczekała aż Kurta opuści ostatni atak wesołości, a w końcu powiedziała na głos to, co oboje myśleli:<br>- Nic nie poczułam.  
>Kurt był pełen ulgi.<br>- Ja również.  
>Na moment zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nie było im już tak do śmiechu. W końcu Kurt odchrząknął i ostrożnie zapytał:<br>- Więc… Co z tym zrobimy?  
>Rachel uśmiechnęło się lekko.<br>- Wrócimy do bycia przyjaciółmi. To jedyne wyjście.  
>Kurt pokiwał głową.<br>Nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie czuł niczego do Rachel. Rad był jedynie, że uczucie to, a raczej jego brak, było odwzajemnione.  
>Raz jeszcze pożegnał się z Rachel, życząc jej dobrej nocy, po czym przytuliwszy ją delikatnie, ruszył samotnie w ciemną noc.<br>Rachel patrzyła za nim jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki nie znalazł się poza zasięgiem jej wzroku. Następnie uśmiechnęła się lekko, pchnęła bramę i ruszyła przez puste podwórko.  
>Kiedy wróciła do domu, zegar wskazywał pierwszą w nocy.<p>

***  
>Blaine położył się na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Leżał tak przez chwilę, po czym podniósł poduszkę i wsunął kartkę z napisanym wcześniej zdaniem, którą wciąż trzymał w zaciśniętej pięści, pod prześcieradło.<br>Nie mógł jej zniszczyć. A nie chciał też by ktokolwiek ją znalazł.  
>Wkrótce Blaine miał napisać setki, tysiące takich karteczek. Listów bez wyraźnego adresata. Ale nie wiedział tego wtedy. Dowie się wkrótce.<br>Rozebrał się do naga i ponownie położył na łóżku, tym razem na wznak. Chłodne powietrze dostające się przez otwarte okno, pieściło przyjemnie jego skórę. Przewrócił się na bok i jęknął cicho, kiedy pościel otarła się o jego nagie ciało, jasne i wyraźne w tej chwili w świetle księżyca. Zawahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale myśl o tym, co miał zrobić, nie mogła opuścić jego głowy od czasu gdy zobaczył te dwa ciała skąpane w bladym świetle miesiąca, tak jak jego teraz. Blaine musiał poczuć, musiał się dowiedzieć.  
>Delikatnie przesunął sobie palcem między pośladkami i jęknął głośno, tłumiąc dźwięk poduszką. Chciał przestać, wiedział, że musi przestać. Ale nie mógł. Czubkiem palca zaczął ostrożnie badać swoje wejście, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i wsunął go do środka.<br>I och, to było dziwne uczucie.  
>Bardzo dziwne.<br>Ale nie było nieprzyjemne.  
>Sam nie wiedząc, jak znalazł się w tym właśnie punkcie i w tym właśnie miejscu, zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu jest twardy, a jego dłoń przesuwa się szybko wzdłuż erekcji. Ciszę przerywały tylko jego własne, stłumione jęki, podczas gdy reszta świata zdawała się tak cicha i milcząc jak nigdy dotąd, jakby potępiając go, a nawet wyśmiewając. I wtedy właśnie przez głowę Blaine'a zaczęły przechodzić obrazy sprzed paru godzin. Oczami wyobraźni ujrzał bladą skórę syna pastora, znów usłyszał jego krzyk i głośne przekleństwa przerywane jękami. I ten drugi chłopak, całujący jego szyję, zaciskający oczy, tak jak Blaine teraz i szepczący coś, czego Blaine nie mógł już usłyszeć. I potem ich palce się połączyły, usta zetknęły po raz ostatni. I Blaine zastanawiał się jak to możliwe. Czy nie trafił na moment do jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdzie wszystko było możliwe. Gdzie nie było nic niewłaściwego.<br>Gdzie wszystko nabrałoby sensu.  
>I wtedy raz jeszcze pomyślał o tych dwóch nagich ciałach pośród ciemnej nocy. I przez chwilę, bardzo długą chwilę, tak zapragnął kochać się z kimś, kochać kogoś, tak jak kochali się tamci. Jakby to było całować kogoś w ten sposób, dotykać kogoś. Jakby to było zostawiać blizny na czyjejś delikatnej skórze.<br>Nieskazitelnej, jasnej skórze.  
>Takiej jaką miał Kurt.<br>Blaine nie wiedział, dlaczego pomyślał właśnie o swoim przyjacielu.  
>Dlaczego w tych wszystkich, trudnych, dziwnych sytuacjach myślał właśnie o nim.<br>I dlaczego w ogóle nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć.  
>To nie było właściwe.<br>To nie było naturalne.  
>Dlaczego więc się działo?<br>Ale tymczasem jego myśli pędziły dalej i dalej, a Blaine nie miał siły, a może po prostu nie chciał ich zatrzymywać.  
>I pomyślał jakby to było całować szyję Kurta.<br>Tę piękną, białą szyję.  
>Jakby to było przesunąć paznokciami po jego skórze i całować jego różowe usta.<br>Jakby to było, gdyby to właśnie Kurt krzyczał, jęczał pośród nocy.  
>Kochał go.<br>Kolejne obrazy przesuwały mu się przez głowę, a Blaine'owi przez moment wydawało się, że oszalał. Kompletnie oszalał. Ale och, to wszystko było takie przyjemne. Co z tego, że nie było właściwe?  
>Przygryzł wargę, aż do krwi.<br>Kurt całujący jego skórę.  
>Kurt ściągający z niego tak niepotrzebne i zawadzające ubranie.<br>Kurt leżący obok niego w łóżku o poranku.  
>Kurt odrzucający głowę do tyłu z jego, Blaine'a imieniem na ustach.<br>To wystarczyło.  
>Blaine wydał z siebie ostatni, długi jęk i po chwili poczuł lepkość nasienia na swoich palcach.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Dzień mijał po dniu.  
>Blaine rzadko już szukał towarzystwa innych, coraz więcej czasu spędzał na rozmyślaniach – widziano go przechadzającego się samotnie po polach, albo zamkniętego w swoim pokoju. Kiedy nie myślał, pisał. Dużo, bardzo dużo. Głównie marne wiersze, albo wyrwane z kontekstu słowa, które akurat przyszyły mu na myśl. Czasami miał wrażenie, że od ich nadmiaru pęknie mu głowa.<br>Czasami miał wrażenie, że oszalał.  
>Kurt wciąż widywał go niemal codziennie, jednak bardzo przelotnie, zupełnie jakby Blaine celowo unikał jego towarzystwa. I choć nie mógł tego wiedzieć, tak właśnie było. Bowiem za każdym razem, kiedy Blaine znalazł się w towarzystwie Kurta, słowa, które narastały mu tak licznie w głowie, spływały szybko do języka, a wiedział, że nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.<br>Imię Kurta było już jakby stałym elementem w jego umyśle, częścią jego świadomości. Nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym.  
>Kurt, Kurt, Kurt.<br>Niczym mantra.  
>Wciąż przychodził na ich wspólne lekcje, udawał jednak wtedy niezwykle pochłoniętego muzyką, a na pytania Kurta odpowiadał jedynie półsłówkami. Czasami zauważał zaniepokojone spojrzenia swojego przyjaciela, który wyczuwał zmianę w Blainie i bał się jej. Bał się o niego. Zwykle uśmiechnięty i rezolutny chłopak, stał się milczący, poważny, jakby coś go w środku złamało. Włosy miał w większym niż zwykle nieładzie, znacznie stracił na wadze – ubrania wisiały na nim jak na strachu na wróble. Kiedy Kurt próbował położyć mu rękę na ramieniu i zacząć rozmowę, ten wzdrygał się tylko i patrzył na niego wzrokiem pozbawionym emocji, odpowiadając zimno: „Nic mi nie jest." Kurt mógłby przysiąc, że zanim z oczu Blaine'a odpływały wszystkie uczucia, mógł w nich coś zobaczyć. Ale był to moment tak krótki, tak ulotny że nie dane mu było sprecyzować, co dokładnie ujrzał.<br>Państwo Anderson również zauważyli zmianę w swoim synu, szybko zgonili to jednak na wzloty i upadki młodzieńczej miłości. Ich syn przestał widywać się z Clarissą, jego rodzice przekonani byli jednak, że taki stan rzeczy nie potrwa długo. W okolicy nie było wielu dziewcząt, a każdy chłopiec w pewnym momencie swojego życia, szedł w końcu po rozum do głowy. Jednak stan Blaine'a stawał się coraz bardziej niepokojący. Był agresywny, zamknięty w sobie. Dojrzewanie niosło ze sobą różne zmiany osobowości, jednak to, co działo się z najmłodszym Andersonem, szybko stało się tematem plotek w całej okolicy. Interwencja ojca jedynie wszystko pogorszyła – chłopak odbył z nim wielką kłótnię, a ich uniesione głosy niosły się po całej posiadłości.  
>- Proszę, pomóż nam – błagała Kurta pani Anderson, choć kobiecie o jej pozycji to nie wypadało. – Zawsze miałeś na niego taki dobry wpływ, tylko ciebie posłucha. Niech zwierzy się chociaż tobie, nam nie musi nic mówić. Martwię się tak bardzo. Blaine nigdy taki nie był i cokolwiek mu jest, to powoli go zabija.<br>Co do ostatniej rzeczy, kobieta z pewnością miała rację, jednak myliła się, jeśli sądziła, że Kurt zdoła coś zdziałać. Blaine unikał rozmowy z nim bardziej niż unikał rodziców. Pewnego razu Kurt zastał go w pokoju, szlochającego w poduszkę. Kiedy tylko dał znać o swojej obecności, Blaine wyrzucił go za drzwi.  
>Carole Hummel szybko zauważyła, że cała sytuacja zaczęła również wpływać na jej przybranego syna. Kurt stał się jeszcze cichszy niż zwykle, choć nie był agresywny jak Blaine. Podobnie jednak jak on, coraz częściej wybierał samotność – czasem tylko wybierał się na przechadzkę z Rachel. Zazwyczaj obydwoje wtedy milczeli. Gdy nie próbował rozmawiać ze swoim przyjacielem, Kurt zabierał książkę i szedł nad rzekę. Odchodził dopiero, kiedy niebo stawało się pomarańczowe od zachodzącego słońca, a oczy bolały go zbyt mocno, by mógł czytać dalej. Czasem zresztą nawet nie otwierał książki. Obserwował zmieniającą się dookoła niego przyrodę i po prostu oddychał.<br>W azylu Blaine'a odnalazł również swoje schronienie.  
>Czas mijał.<p>

***  
>Dzień był wyjątkowo chłodny i wietrzny jak na tę porę roku. Kurt nalegał, żeby wracali, jednak Rachel, trzymając się jedną ręką jego ramienia, a drugą przyciskając swój wdzięczny, fioletowy kapelusik do głowy, zapewniła go, że nic jej nie będzie.<br>- Martwię się o ciebie – wyznała po pewnym czasie. – Dzieje się z tobą coś niedobrego.  
>- To tylko dlatego, że sam się martwię – odrzekł Kurt, wzdychając ciężko. – Z Blainem jest coraz gorzej, a ja zupełnie nie umiem mu pomóc.<br>Na moment zapadła cisza.  
>- Mój brat zaprosił mnie do siebie na dwa tygodnie – powiedział po chwili. – Dziś rano przyszedł list od niego.<br>- Bardzo to uprzejme z jego strony.  
>- Och, sam by na to nie wpadł – roześmiał się Kurt. – Jestem pewien, że matka napisała do niego i podsunęła mu ten pomysł. Martwi się o mnie, widzę to. Mam przez to wyrzuty sumienia.<br>Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu.  
>- Nie mówisz wiele o swoim bracie – zauważyła Rachel.<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do dociekliwości swojej przyjaciółki, mimo, że była ona tak źle widziana w towarzystwie.  
>- Ma na imię Finn – powiedział po chwili. – Jest tylko moim przyrodnim bratem, ale mój ojciec zawsze kochał go jak własnego syna. Zatroszczył się o jego edukację, uczył go wszystkiego, co sam potrafił… Finn bardzo przypomina mi ojca. Może literatura i sztuka nigdy nie należały do szczytu jego zainteresowań, więc nie mamy wielu wspólnych tematów, ale ma dobre serce. I bardzo dba o matkę.<br>- Może kiedyś uda mi się go poznać – Rachel uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
>- To prawdopodobne. Ma nas odwiedzić w przerwie w zajęciach.<br>Dziewczyna westchnęła cicho.  
>- Pojedziesz?<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę.  
>- Nie chcę zostawiać Blaine'a samego – powiedział. – Nie mogę. Myślałbym o nim przez cały ten czas. Finn napisał, że przyjechać mogę w dowolnym momencie, wszystko już jest przygotowane. Ale… Czy powinienem?<br>- Poddałeś się co do niego – zauważyła Rachel. – Co do Blaine'a. Wszyscy się poddaliście. Po prostu zaakceptowaliście jego zachowanie, przyjęliście to jako zwykły stan rzeczy.  
>- Próbowałem z nim rozmawiać…<br>- „Próbowałem" to czasem za mało, Kurt. On cię potrzebuje. A to ty, właśnie ty ze wszystkich ludzi, się poddałeś.  
>- To przecież nie jest moja wina.<br>Rachel westchnęła z irytacją.  
>- Nie mówię, że jest. Mówię tylko, że powinieneś coś zrobić. Nie dbam o Blaine'a, Kurt, naprawdę nie. Ale ta sytuacja zaczęła infekować ciebie, twoją matkę, wszystkich naokoło… Martwię się o ciebie….Nie wiesz, co się stało? Dlaczego zaczął się tak zachowywać?<br>Kurt wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Zaczęło się po balu. Myślałem, że to ma coś wspólnego z Clarissą, ale kiedy zapytałem o to Blaine'a, on tylko spojrzał na mnie tym dziwnym wzrokiem, jakbym bardzo go czymś skrzywdził i powiedział, że Clarissa to ostatnia osoba, która miałaby z tym coś wspólnego.<br>- To bardzo dziwne…  
>- Tak. Jeśli nie ona była przyczyną… Co było? Co jeszcze mogło się wydarzyć tamtej nocy?<br>Rachel westchnęła cicho.  
>- To wszystko jest zbyt dziwne – wzdrygnęła się. – Brr, jest tak zimno.<br>- Mówiłem, żebyśmy wracali.  
>- Nie, spójrz – Rachel wskazała na niebo. – Powoli się przejaśnia.<br>Kurt pokiwał głową… i wtedy, nagle do głowy przyszedł mu pomysł. Nie był pewien czy zadziała. Ale co jeszcze miał do stracenia?  
>Uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy od naprawdę długiego czasu.<p>

***  
>- Idziesz ze mną.<br>Blaine uniósł zmęczone oczy znad klawiszy fortepianu. Kurt dopiero się pojawił z pięciominutowym spóźnieniem, choć nigdy, przenigdy się nie spóźniał. Minę miał zaciętą, wzrok nieugięty. Nie prosił - rozkazywał.  
>- Raz, dwa – powtórzył i wskazał ruchem głowy na drzwi. – Nikt cię nie zaniesie, wstawaj.<br>- Nie zaniesie mnie gdzie? – zapytał Blaine udręczonym, jednakże w jakiś sposób delikatnym głosem. Rezerwował go tylko dla Kurta, w przypadku każdej innej osoby byłby on nieprzyjemny i lodowaty. Promienie słońca wpadły przez szybę – na zewnątrz zupełnie się już przejaśniło. Światło rozjaśniło pokój i sylwetkę Blaine'a. Kurt pomyślał, że chłopak jest niezwykle zmęczony – nie tylko fizycznie, mentalnie. Coś zakuło go w środku, kiedy ujrzał głębokie cienie pod oczami przyjaciela.  
>- Przekonasz się – odpowiedział krótko. - Idziemy.<br>- Kurt…  
>- Cieszę się, że wciąż pamiętasz moje imię. A teraz wychodzimy.<br>Blaine w końcu się poddał i ruszył za Kurtem.  
>Pierwsze minuty spacery upłynęły im w absolutnej ciszy. Szybko zresztą Blaine domyślił się, jaki był cel ich wyprawy, postanowił jednak nie odezwać się nawet słowem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie poszli skrótem prowadzącym nad rzekę. Szli dalej, poprzez las i gdyby nie zacięcie z jakim Kurt parł do przodu, Blaine pomyślałby, że chłopak nie ma pojęcia, dokąd idzie. Postanowił w końcu się odezwać.<br>- Kurt, nie żartowałem, gdy mówiłem ci kiedyś o niedź…  
>- Miejmy nadzieję, że biegasz szybciej od nich – przerwał mu Kurt. – Przed nami jeszcze kawałek.<br>Kiedy Blaine stracił wszelką nadzieję, że dojdą do celu, Kurt w końcu się zatrzymał - stanął między drzewami i zapatrzył się na coś, czego Blaine ze swojego miejsca nie mógł się jeszcze dopatrzeć. Zmarszczył brwi. Cóż takiego mogło się znajdować w samym środku lasu? Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jego minę i gestem nakazał mu podejść bliżej. Blaine postąpił kilka kroków i ślizgając się na mokrej ściółce, stanął tuż obok swojego przyjaciela, po czym… zamarł.  
>Zza drzew wyłonił się bowiem niewielki domek.<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
>- Chodź, zajrzymy do środka.<br>Blaine się zawahał.  
>- Kurt, co jeżeli…<br>- Pytałem w okolicy - przerwał mu Kurt. - Jest opuszczony od lat. Właściciel zmarł parę lat temu, nie miał rodziny, więc… Nikogo nie powinno tu być.  
>- Nie powinno?<br>- Och, chodź wreszcie.  
>Blaine podążył za Kurtem i obserwował jak wyciąga spod obluzowanej deski stary, trochę zardzewiały klucz. Kurt musiał wyczuć jego zszokowane spojrzenie, bo roześmiał się i powiedział:<br>- Znalazłem to miejsce, zanim na dobre się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Nigdy nie byłem w środku, ale zbadałem to miejsce na tyle dokładnie, by wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się klucz. Przypomniałem sobie o nim niedawno. Och, zamek jest trochę zardzewiały… Ale chyba…  
>Coś przeskoczyło i drzwi stanęły przed nimi otworem. Kurt klasnął w ręce.<br>- Pan przodem, panie Anderson.  
>Blaine z wahaniem wszedł do środka.<br>Wnętrze, które ukazało się jego oczom, było bardzo ładne. Styl nie był zbyt wyszukany, ale całość miała swój urok. Drewniane ściany i ciemne meble nadawały wnętrzu nieco ponury wygląd, Blaine'owi jednak się to podobało. Razem z Kurtem obeszli cały domek, odkrywając, że znajduje się tu niewielka kuchnia, sypialnia, a nawet coś na kształt bawialni. Kurt złapał Blaine'a za rękę i pociągnął go z powrotem w stronę niewielkiego pokoiku, któremu nie przyjrzał się jeszcze zbyt dokładnie. Czekała go tam miła niespodzianka. Oprócz ogromnego łoża, stolika i dwóch krzeseł, znajdował się tu ogromny regał ze zbutwiałymi książkami i stara szafa. Kurt zapiszczał z uciechy i zabrał się do przeglądania zawartości. Blaine oparł się ramieniem o futrynę i obserwował go z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.  
>- Dlaczego mnie tu zabrałeś, Kurt?<br>Chłopak nawet się nie obrócił.  
>- Pomyślałem, że trochę cię to rozweseli – otworzył szafę. – Och, zobacz… Suknie, surduty… Wszystko wskazuje na to, że mieszkało tu małżeństwo…<br>- Kurt… Możemy usiąść?  
>Kurt w końcu na niego spojrzał.<br>- Oczywiście – odrzekł krótko.  
>Blaine przetarł szybko krzesła i wskazał jedno z nich Kurtowi. Usiedli w niekomfortowej ciszy.<br>- Blaine… - odezwał się nieśmiało Kurt. – Wiesz po co cię tu przyciągnąłem. Porozmawiajmy.  
>- Nie mogliśmy porozmawiać w domu?<br>- Nie chciałeś mnie tam słuchać. A tu… Nie masz wyboru. Sam nie znasz powrotnej drogi, jesteś na mnie skazany.  
>Blaine mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Widząc to, twarz Kurt rozpromieniła się jak małe słońce.<br>- Jesteś na mnie zły? – zapytał.  
>Blaine nie odpowiedział.<br>- Proszę, powiedz mi, co się dzieje… Martwię się o ciebie. Wszyscy się martwią. Chcemy ci pomóc.  
>Kurt zamilkł gwałtownie, kiedy zobaczył łzy płynące po twarzy swojego przyjaciela. Blaine zerwał się z krzesła.<br>- Proszę, chodźmy stąd… Zaraz będzie się ściemniać…  
>Kurt również wstał. Z niepokojem położył Blaine'owi rękę na ramieniu.<br>- Skoro tego chcesz…  
>Chłopak chwycił dłoń Kurta i ścisnął ją mocno. Zaczął cicho szlochać. Kurt z zaskoczeniem przytulił chłopaka do piersi, mamrocząc pod nosem nic nie znaczące słowa.<br>- Cii – szeptał. – Cii, wszystko będzie dobrze.  
>- Nic nie będzie dobrze, Kurt – wyszlochał Blaine. – I nigdy nie było. Wszystko czym byłem to kłamstwo, nic nieznaczące kłamstwo…<br>- Blaine, o czym ty…  
>- Nienawidziłbyś mnie, gdybyś wiedział… Tak bardzo byś mnie nienawidził…<br>Kurt pogłaskał Blaine'a po włosach.  
>- Jestem twoim przyjacielem… Nigdy nie będę cię nienawidził.<br>- Obiecujesz?  
>- Obiecuję.<br>Stali tak jeszcze przez długi, bardzo długi czas.  
>Wrócili dopiero po zapadnięciu zmroku.<p>

***  
>Kurt osiągnął swój cel.<br>Blaine wrócił do bycia dawnym sobą, a zmianę tę przyjęła z ulgą cała posiadłość. Chłopak żartował z matką, pomagał ojcu, godzinami rozmawiał z Kurtem, zupełnie jak za dawnych czasów. Kurt nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęsknił za jego uśmiechem i optymistycznym nastawieniem. Codziennie chodzili razem na długie spacery, czasem zabierając ze sobą Rachel. Relacje między nią a Blainem można było sprecyzować jako dość chłodne, jednak obydwie strony wykazywały chęć nawiązania nici sympatii. Blaine zawsze był duszą towarzystwa, nietrudno mu więc było wywołać uśmiech na twarzy Rachel. Żartom nie było końca, a ich śmiechy toczyły się echem po polach, płosząc ptaki i wywołując pobłażliwie uśmiechy na twarzach rolników.  
>Kiedy dopisywała pogoda, razem z Blainem chodzili nad rzekę, gdzie Kurt czytał mu na głos swoje ulubione powieści, a ten przynajmniej starał się udawać zainteresowanie. Gdy Kurt łapał go na ziewaniu, rzucał w niego tym, co akurat nawinęło mu się pod rękę, na co Blaine parskał śmiechem, przyrzekając od tej pory najwyższą uwagę i skupienie. Pewnego słonecznego dnia, Kurt za karę wrzucił Blaine'a do rzeki, ale ten pociągnął go za kostkę, tak, że ostatecznie obydwaj wrócili do domu kompletnie przemoczeni. Gospodyni zlała ich ścierką za ślady błota na kamiennej posadzce, ale Kurt i Blaine cierpliwie znieśli karę, tylko po to, żeby potem przedrzeźniać starą kobiecinę w bezpiecznym zaciszu pokoju Blaine'a. Ich śmiechy niosły się po całym domu, a ta sama gospodyni, które jeszcze przed chwilą była na nich tak rozgniewana, uśmiechnęła się do siebie, przechodząc koło drzwi pokoju najmłodszego Andersona. Wszystkim bowiem brakowało tego dźwięku i choć wielką miała ochotę zrugać chłopców za brak powagi w wieku, w którym takową już należało zachować, zachichotała tylko i ruszyła w stronę kuchni. W ramach przeprosin za swoje zachowanie, chłopcy przynieśli jej potem bukiet świeżych, polnych kwiatów.<br>Blaine nadal dość często pogrążał się w swoich ponurach rozmyślaniach, Kurt jednak wiedział, że wtedy należało zostawić go samego. Czasem też łapał jego spojrzenie, tak dziwne, że nie mógł go odczytać, ale były to zaledwie przelotne momenty, szybko przechodziły w niepamięć.  
>Był to jeden z najszczęśliwszych okresów w życiu Kurta.<br>Miał jednak zakończyć się dużo szybciej, niż można by się tego było spodziewać.  
>Tamtego letniego dnia Kurt obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Coś jest zresztą w tych dniach, które mają przynieść coś szczególnego i to właśnie owo coś wybudza nas ze snu, jakby energia przyszłych wydarzeń już teraz rozpierała nasze ciała. Nawet wtedy jeśli nie podejrzewamy, co zgotował nam los.<br>Tak właśnie było w przypadku Kurta.  
>Ubrał się powoli, po czym usiadł na szerokim parapecie, obserwując wschodzące powoli słońce. Nie siedziałby tak bezczynnie, gdyby wiedział, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel również był już na nogach, w jego przypadku nie było to jednak tak do końca bezcelowe i przypadkowe jak u Kurta. Podjął pewną decyzję już poprzedniego wieczoru i teraz postanowił wcielić swój plan w życie. Wyciągnął spod łóżka niewielkie pudełko, które w sam raz nadawało się do jego celów, po czym ostrożnie odchylił materac i wyjął ukrywany tam w sekrecie plik papierów. Wszystkie wiersze, które napisał w czasie swojego załamania włożył do pudełka, a te kilka listów i nuty, które pozostały, schował z powrotem do swojej kryjówki. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nie chciał się ich pozbyć. Czasem jednak, żeby nie zwariować, czytał je przed snem, jakby ten uporządkowany zapis własnych uczuć, pomagał mu przetrwać kolejny dzień.<br>Chwycił pudełko i na palcach wymknął się z domu. Kiedy dotarł nad rzekę, akurat zaczynało świtać. Odnalazł szybko swoją kryjówkę z dzieciństwa i ostrożnie umieścił tam swój skarb. Prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś je tam znajdzie było bardzo niskie, jednak dla pewności, Blaine wykopał dziurę i przysypał pudełko ziemią. Nie miałby żalu, nawet gdyby sam już go nie odnalazł.  
>Miał jednak tę cichą nadzieję, że pewnego dnia będzie mógł przeczytać te wiersze Kurtowi. A ten roześmieje się, nazwie go beznadziejnym romantykiem i jeszcze gorszym poetą, po czym pocałuje w policzek i obdarzy pełnym uwielbienia wzrokiem.<br>Blaine był marzycielem.  
>Miał wszelkie prawo, by marzyć.<br>Te pozornie błahe decyzje, zbyt wczesne obudzenie, pudełko, kryjówka, wszystko to, pociągnęło za sobą ciąg wydarzeń – gdyby Kurt i Blaine o tym wiedzieli, najpewniej przespaliby cały dzień. Każdy z nas by tak zrobił. Ale dla nich był to tylko kolejny poranek, a młodzi nie mają w zwyczaju zastanawiać się nad przewrotnością losu.  
>Tak więc, kiedy parę godzin później, Kurt zapukał do drzwi pokoju swojego przyjaciela, z pewnością nie miał żadnych złych przeczuć. Blaine powitał go ciepłym uśmiechem, tak jak każdego innego dnia. Dziś obiecał Kurtowi wycieczkę wzdłuż rzeki i choć ten nie był zwolennikiem tak długich spacerów, towarzystwo Blaine'a było miłą perspektywą.<br>- Poczekaj tu chwilę – powiedział mu chłopak. – Powiem tylko matce, że wrócimy dopiero za jakiś czas i możemy ruszać.  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Blaine wybiegł prędko z pokoju, głośno nawołując matkę. Kurt został sam. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc na biurku książkę, którą pożyczył Blaine'owi jakiś czas temu. Wyglądało na to, że już ją kończył, co wywołało kolejny szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Kurta. Za zakładkę służyło Blaine'owi piórko, które znalazł na ziemi w czasie jednego z ich wspólnych spacerów. Kurt miał zamiar wstać i wyjrzeć przez okno, kiedy coś innego przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Spod łóżka wystawała pognieciona kartka papieru. Chłopak mimowolnie wywrócił oczami, komentując pod nosem bałaganiarstwo Blaine'a. Chciał ją odłożyć na biurko, aby nie naruszać prywatności swojego przyjaciela, jednak pośród zapisanych gęsto słów, dostrzegł swoje imię. Uniósł brwi i ignorując własne sumienie, przeczytał tekst.<br>Kiedy Blaine wrócił, do pokoju zastał Kurta niezwykle bladego. Początkowo jednak nie zauważył tej zmiany w swoim przyjacielu i paplał wesoło o miejscach, które miał zamiar mu pokazać. Dopiero po paru minutach zauważył, że Kurt kompletnie go nie słucha, a co więcej, nawet na niego nie patrzy.  
>Wtedy zauważył również jego wyraz twarzy.<br>Blaine natychmiast ukląkł przy łóżku.  
>- Kurt? Coś się stało? Na Boga, co mogło stać się przez parę…<br>Kurt przerwał mu jednym spojrzeniem. Wyciągnął drżącą rękę i pokazał Blaine'owi znalezioną na podłodze kartkę.  
>- Co to ma być? – zapytał, unosząc głos.<br>Blaine początkowo nie rozumiał, najprawdopodobniej przekonany, że Kurt znalazł jego stare nuty. Prawda była po prostu zbyt straszna, by mógł ją sobie uświadomić od razu.  
>- Nie rozumiem…<br>- Czytaj – wycedził Kurt.  
>Blaine zmarszczył brwi i rzucił przelotnym spojrzeniem na kartkę. Wytrzeszczył oczy. Nie. Jego serce przyspieszyło gwałtownie. Świat naokoło zaczął wirować, a wszystkie dźwięki dudniły w jego głowie. Poczuł jak żołądek podjeżdża mu do gardła. Nie, nie, nie. To nie mogła być prawda. Zerwał się na równe nogi. Kurt ukrył twarz w dłoniach, bujając się w tył i wprzód.<br>- To nieprawda, to nieprawda… - szeptał.  
>Blaine miał ochotę krzyczeć.<br>Zamiast tego jednak pociągnął Kurta za ręce i zmusił do spojrzenia w swoje oczy.  
>- Kurt, przepraszam… Ja nigdy nie chciałem… Ty nie miałeś… Boże, Boże, wybacz mi, tak bardzo mi przykro…<br>- Powinienem sobie pójść – wychrypiał Kurt, wysunął się z uścisku Blaine'a i na chwiejnych nogach ruszył w stronę drzwi. Jemu również było słabo. Musiał pójść do domu, położyć się i zapomnieć o wszystkim, co przeczytał. Przy samych drzwiach, zachwiał się gwałtownie, tak, że musiał oprzeć się o ścianę. Blaine natychmiast znalazł się przy nim. Zamknął drzwi i złapał go za dłonie.  
>- Powinieneś usiąść… Muszę ci wyjaśnić, musisz zrozumieć…<br>- Nie chcę, żebyś mi cokolwiek wyjaśniał, Blaine. Chcę być sam. Proszę zostaw mnie… Błagam…  
>Ale chłopak nie posłuchał. Wpatrywał się w te niesamowite, niebieskie oczy Kurta, które teraz, w świetle słońca wydawały się niemal zielone. Tyle było w nich strachu, tyle obaw. Tyle… niedowierzenia. Zaróżowione wargi drżały mocno, zapowiadając załamanie.<br>Blaine podjął decyzję szybciej niż trwają dwa uderzenia serca.  
>Przycisnął swoje usta do warg Kurta, ignorując odbijające się od jego piersi drobne pięści. Kurt próbował go odepchnąć, ale Blaine chwycił go brutalnie za nadgarstki i przycisnął mocniej do siebie. Chłopak walczył jeszcze przez chwilę, ale w końcu jego usta rozchyliły się delikatnie, wpuszczając język Blaine'a do środka. Kompletnie się poddał, wydając z siebie cichy jęk, którego nawet nie próbował i nie chciał powstrzymać. Ich ciała drżały, a każdy dotyk przynosił dreszcz, który przechodził od czubka głowy, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż po końce palców. Wszystko płonęło. Skóra tańczyła od iskier, ciepło warg wystarczało, by wyłączyć umysł. Tak, wszystko było teraz jak płynny ogień, który pochłaniał wszystko, każdą myśl, każde najmniejsze wahanie. Blaine chwycił twarz Kurta w obie dłonie. Jego pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej wygłodniałe, tak długo w końcu czekał na ten moment. Pomyślał, że w każdej chwili może się obudzić i to tylko wzmocniło chęć wykorzystania momentu do granic możliwości. Przygryzł dolną wargę Kurta i wsunął mu zachłannie palce we włosy, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej. Wtedy właśnie Kurt przestał dbać. Chwycił Blaine'a za biodra, przesuwając mu ręką po pośladkach. Obrócił go, tak, żeby to on znajdował się przy ścianie i zszedł ustami wzdłuż jego szyi. Blaine jęknął cicho i wsunął między nich drżącą dłoń i och, Kurt był tak samo twardy. Chciał tego równie mocno. Co im pozostało?<br>Blaine objął Kurta nogami w pasie. Ich pocałunek stał się bardziej chaotyczny, wargi obolałe, ale nie mogli, po prostu nie mogli przestać. Zęby zderzały się raz po razie, a Kurt niemal nie przewrócił się przenosząc ich na łóżko. Blaine szybko przeturlał się na górę i nie przestając całować długiej szyi Kurta, opuścił biodra.  
>- Blaine! – krzyknął Kurt, ale stopniowo jego opór zaczął maleć. Nogi rozszerzyły się posłusznie, biodra poruszały się w odpowiednim rytmie, imię Blaine'a wyrywało mu się z ust już tylko w postaci jęku.<br>Blaine zanurzył twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Kurta, całując jego bladą skórę i niemal płacząc z przyjemności. Czuł erekcję swojego przyjaciela ocierającą się o jego własną i pomyślał, że być może to tylko kolejny sen, że obudzi się z ręką między nogami, lepkim prześcieradłem naokoło siebie i poczuciem wstydu rosnącym w klatce piersiowej. Ale Kurt był tu, zupełnie realny i prawdziwy pod nim, szepczący jego imię i odrzucający głowę do tyłu, za każdym razem, kiedy Blaine wykonywał mocniejszy ruch biodrami. Każdy dźwięk, jaki wydawał Kurt popychał go coraz dalej na krawędź, aż w końcu nie mógł się powstrzymać i zacisnął dłonie wokół prześcieradeł, wykonując ostatni ruch biodrami. Kurt miał zaciśnięte oczy, zdawał się przebywać w kompletnie innym świecie. Jego biodra wciąż ocierały się o Blaine'a, a z ust płynęły jęki. Blaine złączył ich czoła, po czym gładząc Kurta po policzku, wyszeptał:  
>- Po prostu się zapomnij…<br>Kurt w odpowiedzi jęknął głośniej, chwycił Blaine'a za szczękę i pocałował go, gwałtownie wkładając mu język w usta. Blaine jęknął z zaskoczenia i oddał pocałunek, nie przestając głaskać Kurta po policzkach i szyi. Kurt przesunął ręce i złapał chłopaka za pośladki, mocniej uderzając biodrami. Pocałunek był chaotyczny, niemal bolesny. I to wystarczyło. Ostatni raz uniósł biodra do góry i rozłączył ich usta, wykrzykując imię Blaine'a, jakby było ono jego deską ratunkową.  
>I Blaine wciąż był przy nim, uspokajając, gładził jego rozdygotane ciało i całował każdy fragment skóry, który był w stanie zauważyć. Był zdesperowany. Nie wiedział, jak zareaguje Kurt, ani co się za chwilę wydarzy. „Proszę, proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie", szeptał tylko w myślach jak mantrę. Kurt dyszał ciężko pod nim z jedną ręką na czole i drugą na jego plecach. Zjechał palcami po twarzy, zatrzymując się na swoich czerwonych i nieco obolałych od pocałunków wargach. Między nogami czuł nieprzyjemną wilgoć, a w skroni zaczął pulsować ból, zapowiadający migrenę. Zamknął oczy. Blaine płakał cicho oparty o jego klatkę piersiową, pięściami trzymając się rozpaczliwie jego koszuli, jakby bał się, że za moment zostanie odrzucony. Kurt czuł jego ciepłe łzy, wsiąkające mu w materiał ubrania.<br>Kurz tańczył w południowych promieniach słońca, wiatr wpadał przez otwarte na oścież okiennice – świat pozostał bez zmian. Śpiew ptaków i szloch Blaine'a odbijał się echem w głowie Kurta jak w jakimś dziwnym koszmarze.  
>Te same niezmienne promienie oświetlały teraz tych dwóch chłopców na łóżku. Dwóch chłopców, których świat wywrócił się właśnie do góry nogami.<p>

***  
>Posłaniec porzucił konia przed wejściem i obiegł rezydencję dookoła. Wiedział, że o tej porze dnia, pani Anderson zawsze przebywała w swoim ogrodzie, a wiadomość, którą miał przekazać wymagała najwyższego pośpiechu.<br>Nie mylił się.  
>Kobieta przechadzała się w promieniach słońca, rozmawiając o czymś błahym ze starą gospodynią. Kiedy jej wzrok padł na posłańca, szybko przerwała rozmowę i ruszyła w jego stronę, wiedząc, co to oznacza. Mężczyzna ukłonił się jej pospiesznie, na co ona skinęła głową.<br>- Wieści od pani syna – rzekł zdyszanym głosem.  
>Kobieta uniosła brwi.<p>

***  
>- Powinienem już iść.<br>Blaine ścisnął mocniej koszulę Kurta i poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Wiedział, co teraz nastąpi, widział to w końcu tyle razy oczami wyobraźni. Wszystko na około niego wydawało mu się snem.  
>- Nie zostawiaj mnie – wychrypiał. - Błagam.<br>- Blaine…  
>- Potrzebuję cię. Boże, tak bardzo cię potrzebuję… Zostań ze mną. Możesz odejść jutro, ale zostań, błagam cię, zostań teraz…<br>Pocałował go raz jeszcze. Kurt był tak zmęczony i zrezygnowany, że nie miał siły z tym walczyć. Czuł słony smak łez Blaine'a na języku i jęknął głośno w jego usta, kiedy chłopak rozpiął mu kilka guzików koszuli i zaczął gładzić jego delikatną skórę. Dopiero kiedy ich wargi się rozłączyły, a Blaine zaczął ssać skórę niepokojąco blisko jego prawego sutka, odepchnął go od siebie. Kurt zapiął koszulę i przesunął dłońmi po twarzy.  
>- To nie powinno było się wydarzyć – powiedział. – To był błąd.<br>- Więc przerwij to – powiedział Blaine i przyciągnął go znów do siebie, tak, że tym razem to on był na dole. Kurt chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie i próbował się odsunąć, ale zamiast tego, całował go coraz gwałtowniej, coraz bardziej zachłannie. Jego dłonie coraz śmielej wędrowały po ciele Blaine'a, który na każdą pieszczotę odpowiadał zduszonymi jękami. Zanim Kurt na dobre zorientował się co robi, Blaine był bez koszuli, a on sam miał ściągnięte do połowy spodnie. Blaine położył mu ręce na biodrach i ostrożnie zaczął badać jego ciało, przesuwając palcami coraz niżej. Kurt wtulił się z w jego szyję, wzdychając cicho.  
>- Blaine, musimy przestać…<br>- Dlaczego?  
>Kurt nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Pocałował rozchylone usta Blaine'a jeszcze jeden raz. I drugi. I trzeci. Oparł się czołem o jego czoło i zacisnął oczy, aby zapobiec łzom. Blaine chwycił dłoń Kurta i splótł razem ich palce, wolną ręką gładząc go po włosach. Na moment zapadła kompletna cisza, wszystko straciło znaczenie. Czas stanął w miejscu. Kurt zwinął się w kłębek na klatce piersiowej Blaine'a i obserwował ich złączone dłonie.<br>- Jesteś piękny – wyszeptał mu do ucha Blaine i pocałował go w czubek głowy. – Tak niesamowicie piękny.  
>- Nie wiesz, co mówisz…<br>Blaine zaczął całować każdy milimetr twarzy Kurta – jego czoło, powieki, nos, usta. Kurt napotkał jego wzrok, tak pełen emocji… Nie, nie emocji. Jednego konkretnego uczucia.  
>Usiadł tak prędko, że świat na moment zawirował mu przed oczami. Przesunął palcami po włosach, po czym wstał i zaczął doprowadzać się do porządku.<br>- Zapomnij o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło – powiedział zimnym, zupełnie obcym głosem. – Zapomnij.  
>- Kurt…<br>- Nic do mnie nie mów. Na Boga, dość już narobiłeś…  
>Blaine usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Kurt starał się na niego nie patrzeć, ale na moment, na jeden krótki moment, pozwolił sobie zerknąć. Loki opadały Blaine'owi na czoło w zupełnym nieładzie, zatrzymując się tuż nad jego ciemnymi oczami, tak przepełnionymi bólem i strachem. Promienie słońca padały na jego nagą skórę, a czarne spodnie ledwo trzymały się na biodrach.<br>Ten jeden krótki moment zaparł Kurtowi dech w piersiach.  
>Blaine zacisnął usta.<br>- Kurt, mógłbym ci obiecać wszystko – powiedział. – Wszystko i dotrzymałbym słowa. Ale nie to. Nie mogę. Ja nigdy nie zapomnę, Kurt.  
>Wstał i chwycił drżące dłonie Kurta, którymi ten nieudolnie starał się przywrócić do ładu koszulę. Blaine przysunął je sobie do ust i zaczął całować palec po palcu. Po raz ostatni złączył razem ich czoła.<br>- Nigdy – powtórzył.  
>Kurt westchnął i zmierzył się z jego spojrzeniem. Wysunął dłoń z uścisku i wplótł mu palce we włosy, pozwalając swojej ręce zsunąć się wzdłuż jego szyi, aż zatrzymała się na zagięciu pleców.<br>- Nigdy to takie nietrwałe słowo, Blaine – wyszeptał zamykając oczy. – Szczególnie w ustach młodego chłopca.  
>- Kurt, pozwól mi…<br>- Nie – Kurt odsunął się gwałtownie, jakby nagle odzyskał rozum. – Nie. Już dosyć. Wystarczy tych błędów.  
>Blaine chwycił go za szczękę.<br>- Spójrz mi w oczy – powiedział, a kiedy Kurt próbował schować się za powiekami, potrząsnął nim lekko. – Spójrz. Mi. W oczy. A teraz posłuchaj, posłuchaj bardzo uważnie. Nie żałuję niczego, Kurt. Boję się, bardzo się boję. I wiem, że i ty się boisz. Ale nie żałuję. To nie był błąd. To nigdy nie był błąd.  
>- Jesteś zdezorientowany – powiedział Kurt, walcząc ze łzami. – Obaj jesteśmy. To wszystko to…<br>- To nie jest pomyłka, Kurt! – wybuchnął Blaine. – To nigdy nie była pomyłka! Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć od dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy! O twoich oczach, uśmiechu, twojej bladej skórze…  
>Kurt poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.<br>- Proszę, zamilcz...  
>- Nie! I doskonale wiem, że ty czujesz to samo! To nie jest przypadek, Kurt! To jak się poznaliśmy, fakt, że w ogóle trafiliśmy na siebie, odnaleźliśmy się… To za dużo zbiegów okoliczności. My mieliśmy się odnaleźć. Tak miało być. Każda, nawet najmniej znacząca decyzja w naszych życiach, prowadziła nas do tego właśnie momentu! Naprawdę tego nie widzisz?<br>- Jak wielu widziałeś mężczyzn trzymających się za rękę, Blaine? Skoro tak powinno być, dlaczego jest jak jest? Zastanów się! To wbrew naturze! To wszystko, ty i ja, to, co my... To chore i brzydzę się tobą, samym sobą się brzydzę!  
>- Spójrz jeszcze raz w moje oczy! Napawa cię obrzydzeniem to, co w nich widzisz? Czy mił…<br>Kurt niemal się roześmiał.  
>- Nie nazywaj tego miłością! Nawet się nie waż! Nie masz o niej najmniejszego pojęcia! To co czujesz, to pożądanie, Blaine. Pożądanie! Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie to czyste uczucie! Nigdy!<br>Blaine próbował pocałować go ostatni raz, ale tym razem Kurt go odepchnął. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się gwałtownie, a policzki poczerwieniały od gniewu. Blaine wziął głęboki oddech.  
>- Wybacz mi, w takim razie – powiedział zaciskając powieki. Nagle się uspokoił. – Za całe zło, które ci uczyniłem. Ale proszę, daj mi jedną, ostatnią szansę. Porozmawiajmy na spokojnie. Jutro. Kiedy wszystkie emocje opadną. Błagam cię.<br>Kurt patrzył na swojego przyjaciela przez chwilę, dłuższą chwilę, dopóki Blaine nie otworzył oczu. Spojrzenie, które mu posłał wywołało dziwny ból w jego sercu. Ostrożnie podszedł bliżej i przytulił go delikatnie. Blaine z ulgą wtulił się w jego ramiona i ponownie zamknął oczy.  
>- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu Kurt, gładząc go po plecach. – Obiecuję.<br>Delikatnie odsunął od siebie Blaine'a i oplótł się ramionami. Znajdowali się zbyt blisko siebie, a wzrok jego przyjaciela znów stał się szklisty, zapowiadając szybkie załamanie.  
>- Pocałuj mnie – powiedział. - Proszę. Ostatni raz. I wtedy zapomnę.<br>Kurt zacisnął oczy, czując jak po policzkach spływają mu łzy.  
>- Przepraszam, nie mogę – powiedział i wybiegł z pokoju tak szybko, jakby gonił go sam diabeł.<br>Blaine nie postąpił nawet kroku.

***  
>Kurt biegł ile sił w nogach. Cały świat rozmazał mu się przed oczami, boleśnie kuło go w boku, ale zatrzymał się dopiero przed drzwiami domku, który zamieszkiwał z matką.<br>Ignorując jej nawoływania, wbiegł po schodach i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi pokoju. Wciąż szlochając, rzucił się na łóżko, czując, że ból zaraz rozerwie go na kawałki. Nie wiedział, jak długo tam leżał. Być może nawet zapadł na moment w niespokojny sen. Kiedy otworzył oczy, za oknem panował już zmrok. Wstał i na chwiejnych nogach przeszedł przez pokój w kierunku dzbanka z wodą. Gardło miał wysuszone od płaczu, a wargi pulsowały nieprzyjemnym bólem. Chwycił drżącą dłonią szklankę i oparł się o parapet.  
>Jego wzrok padł na leżący na biurku list od brata.<p>

***  
>Kiedy pani Anderson weszła do pokoju swojego syna, zastała go zwiniętego na łóżku z zaschłymi już śladami łez na policzkach. W tamtej chwili jego twarz była jednak spokojna, a cokolwiek go martwiło, objawiało się teraz jedynie w pięściach kurczowo zaciśniętych na poduszce. Na policzki padał cień długich rzęs – pokój oświetlała już teraz tylko pojedyncza świeca. Pani Anderson podeszła bliżej i pogłaskała chłopca po ciemnych włosach. Może jej syn miał zły sen?<br>Pod lewą ręką Blaine'a leżał mały stosik kartek. Kobieta ostrożnie, tak, aby nie obudzić śpiącego, wysunęła je i uniosła bliżej oczu.  
>Nuty.<br>Pani Anderson wszędzie rozpoznałaby charakter pisma swojego syna. Nie był to zresztą pierwszy raz, kiedy widziała na oczy te kartki. Oczywiście, że zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej syn trzymał przed rodzicami wiele sekretów. A może raczej, trzymał je przed jej mężem. Nie mogła go winić.  
>Ostrożnie wsunęła je chłopcu z powrotem pod rękę, nie chciała, żeby stracił do niej zaufanie. Pocałowała go delikatnie w czoło, uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, po czym zgasiła świecę i opuściła pokój. Postanowiła przekazać mu wieści z samego rana. Blaine poruszył się przez sen i przycisnął papiery mocniej do siebie.<br>Pani Anderson nie wiedziała, że tylko pierwsze strony kartek zawierały nuty.  
>Gdyby zobaczyła, co kryje reszta, ta historia potoczyłaby się zupełnie inaczej.<p>

***  
>Kurt obserwował malejącą w tyle posiadłość, czując jak serce pęka mu na kawałki.<br>Ściskał w ręce dwie kartki papieru – jedną z nich był list Finna. Druga, pokryta była tak drogim Kurtowi charakterem pisma, owa przyczyna jego nieszczęścia, znaleziona wczoraj w pokoju Blaine'a.  
>Jego wzrok raz jeszcze przesunął się po słowach.<br>„Jest taki piękny. Zapiera mi dech w piersiach. Chyba sam nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jest aniołem, nagrodą dla mnie, moim ratunkiem. A może wręcz przeciwnie, demonem, zesłanym na moje potępienie.  
>Tak bardzo chciałbym, żeby był mój.<br>Boże, spraw, żeby nie czuł tego samego. By nie był tak nieszczęśliwy jak ja. Spraw, żeby znalazł miłość na jaką zasługuje.  
>Nigdy nie będę go warty.<br>Panie, daj mu szczęście.  
>Jeśli ceną tego będzie moje szaleństwo, niech i tak będzie.<br>Ale proszę, ocal, oszczędź chociaż jego.  
>Niech kocha, kogo kochać powinien.<br>Kurt na to zasługuje."  
>Kurt przesunął dłońmi po twarzy. Litery rozmazały mu się przed oczami, a po policzkach gęsto zaczęły płynąć łzy. Przez chwilę jeszcze starał się to zwalczyć, jednak już po chwili charakter pisma Blaine'a zaczął rozpływać się pod wpływem słonych kropli.<br>- Dlaczego go nie posłuchałeś, Panie – szlochał Kurt. – Dlaczego… A teraz jest już za późno. Za późno na odwrót.  
>Posiadłość państwa Andersonów zniknęła za drzewami.<p>

***  
>Blaine stukał w drzwi od dobrych pięciu minut, ale nikt mu nie odpowiadał. Czując jak wściekłość zalewa mu żyły, oparł się czołem o drewnianą powierzchnię i zacisnął oczy.<br>- Wiem, że tam jesteś – powiedział uniesionym głosem. – Błagam cię, wyjdź. Obiecałeś! Musimy porozmawiać!  
>- Blaine? – dobiegł go zza pleców kobiecy głos.<br>Chłopak obrócił się gwałtownie i ujrzał panią Hummel ze bukietem świeżo ściętych kwiatów w ręku. Ukłonił się jej pospiesznie.  
>- Zastałem Kurta? Miał tu być, mieliśmy dzisiaj…<br>Spojrzenie pani Hummel zatrzymało potok słów, płynący z jego ust. Poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze.  
>- Kurt jest tutaj? Prawda?<br>Niezręczna cisza.  
>- To ty nic nie wiesz…? – odezwała się w końcu pani Hummel. - Nie powiedział ci?<br>- Nie powiedział mi o czym?  
>Pani Hummel uśmiechnęła się smutno.<br>- Kurt pojechał w odwiedziny do swojego brata. Daleko stąd.  
>Blaine poczuł, że uginają się pod nim nogi. Cały świat zawirował mu przed oczami.<br>- W-wyjechał? – wyjąkał. – Kiedy? Na jak… Na jak długo?  
>- O świcie. Cała ta decyzja była bardzo nagła… List od brata dostał już jakiś czas temu, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, że pojedzie. Dopiero kiedy wrócił od was wieczorem, zaczął pakować rzeczy i oświadczył, że wyjeżdża. Ciężko mi powiedzieć na ile… Początkowo była mowa o dwóch tygodniach, ale wczoraj dał mi do zrozumienia, że zechce zabawić tam dłużej.<br>Blaine już jej nie słuchał. Słyszał tylko głośne bicie swojego serca, dudniące mu w uszach, jakby za moment miało wybuchnąć. Poczuł, że robi mu się słabo.  
>-…ale cieszę się, że w końcu będzie mógł odpocząć – usłyszał głos pani Hummel. – Blaine? Blaine, dobrze się czujesz?<br>Blaine z trudem odnalazł swój głos.  
>- Nic mi nie jest – wyszeptał.<br>Pani Hummel uśmiechnęła się współczująco.  
>- To bardzo nieładnie z jego strony, że nic ci nie powiedział – rzekła. – Wiem, że chciałbyś się z nim pożegnać. Jesteście ze sobą tak blisko, z pewnością tęsknota będzie doskwierać wam obydwu.<br>- Tak – powiedział Blaine pustym głosem. – Nam obydwu.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine biegł poprzez las, potykając się o wystające konary. Ramię pulsowało mu bólem, dodatkowo go spowalniając. Był ranny, ale nie miał czasu by zatrzymać się i ocenić jak rozległa była rana. Modlił się w duchu, żeby się nie przewrócić, wiedział bowiem, że już nie byłby w stanie się podnieść. Nie mógł też stawić czoła wrogowi, nie miał żadnej broni. Wiedział, że ucieczka jest jego jedynym ratunkiem.  
>Podświadomie czuł, że za linią drzew znajduje się jego wybawienie. Nie wiedział, co to jest, ale był pewien, tak bardzo pewien, że...<br>Tak! Drzewa zaczęły rzednąć. Nikt go nie złapie, czuł już smak zwycięstwa. Ostatni dystans pokonał jak na skrzydłach.  
>Ledwo wyhamował.<br>Za linią drzew zaczynała się przepaść.  
>Drzewa rosły po pochyłej linii, a w przepaści widać było ostre skały.<br>Drzewa... drzewa... Czy to było w ogóle możliwie? Niektóre wisiały niemal do góry nogami...  
>Blaine nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Cokolwiek go goniło, będzie tu wkrótce. A to było gorsze od śmierci.<br>Niewiele myśląc, rzucił się w przepaść.  
>Nie leciał krótko.<br>Nie pamiętał roztrzaskiwania się o skały.  
>Gdziekolwiek był, było mu ciepło i dobrze.<br>_Stuk, stuk, stuk._  
>Czy to on sam stuka w bramy Nieba?<br>Nie. Stukot nagle się urwał.  
>Ktoś nim szarpał.<br>Blaine w końcu otworzył oczy i... ujrzał swój własny pokój.  
>Och. Tak. Przecież to był tylko sen. Ten sam, który prześladował go od kilku dni.<br>- Miło, że jaśnie pan raczył się obudzić.  
>Blaine natychmiast się rozbudził i rozejrzał się za źródłem głosu.<br>Jego brat siedział tuż obok niego na łóżku, uśmiechając się szeroko.

***  
>Kurt uniósł wzrok znad książki i spojrzał na zachodzące słońce. Westchnął cicho.<br>Minął już tydzień od jego wyjazdu. I choć przyjechał tu by odwiedzić Finna, z nim samym widywał się bardzo rzadko. Nie mógł z nim zamieszkać, bowiem w domu pastora nie starczyłoby miejsca dla dodatkowego gościa. Zamiast tego Kurt zamieszkał w posiadłości oddalonej od niego zaledwie kilkaset metrów.  
>W posiadłości Henry'ego Larsena.<br>Henry Larsen był okolicznym dziwakiem.  
>Stracił rodziców w dość młodym wieku i wedle opowieści pastora, wraz z nimi utracił resztki rozumu. Był jednak przystojnym, elokwentnym i życzliwie nastawionym do świata młodzieńcem, w przeciwieństwie więc do większości dziwaków, był więcej niż mile widziany w towarzystwie. Nie przeszkadzał też fakt, że odziedziczył po rodzicach cały majątek, którego starczyłoby mu zapewne aż do końca jego dni. Jego wielka posiadłość, zbyt duża dla jednej osoby, stała się swego rodzaju schroniskiem dla wędrowców i zbłąkanych. Sam Henry zazwyczaj błąkał się po okolicy ze sztalugą i paletą, mile widziany wszędzie, gdzie się udał. Ku rozpaczy okolicznych dziewcząt, kompletnie był niezainteresowany małżeństwem. Sztuka była jego jedyną miłością, jak ujęła to małżonka pastora, która sama miała dwie córki.<br>Kurt nie miał jeszcze okazji poznać swojego gospodarza. Wielką posiadłość miał do własnej dyspozycji, bowiem Henry wyjechał do okolicznego miasteczka w interesach. Jakich? Nikt nie wiedział. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej zaprzyjaźnił się z Finnem, bowiem nie wyraził żadnych obiekcji, gdy Finn zapytał go czy w rezydencji nie znalazłoby się miejsce dla jego brata. Kurt nie miał o tym pojęcia aż do przyjazdu i chcąc nie chcąc, musiał zgodzić się na takie, a nie inne warunki. Nie do końca tak wyobrażał sobie odwiedziny u brata. "Tak po prostu ci pozwolił?", zapytał Finna. "Skąd miał pewność, że nie jestem żadnym złodziejem czy nikczemnikiem?". Jednak Finn machnął ręką i powiedział "To dziwak. Gdybyś był nikczemnikiem, przyjąłby cię tym chętniej." Poklepał go po plecach. "Myślę, że cię polubi, nie obawiaj się." Kurt nie wiedział czy się bać, czy poczuć się urażonym, jednego mógł być jednak pewien. Kimkolwiek był Henry Larsen, z pewnością nie był szarym, nudnym człowiekiem.  
>Kurt raz jeszcze spojrzał na książkę, ale nie mógł się skupić. To właśnie dziś mężczyzna miał powrócić z miasteczka i Kurt sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo się denerwował. Lecz co jeśli nie byłby dłużej mile widziany? Co jeśli gospodarz zmieniłby zdanie? Zdecydowanie nie był gotów na powrót do Andersonów.<br>Nagle na korytarzu rozległ się huk i ktoś zaklął głośno. Do biblioteki wpadł wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnej karnacji i brązowych włosach. Tylko tyle Kurt był w stanie zaobserwować, zanim rzucił się on między półki, mamrocząc coś gniewnie pod nosem. Ni stąd, ni zowąd, wynurzył się tuż obok stolika, przy którym siedział Kurt, przyprawiając chłopca o palpitacje.  
>- Kurt, zgadza się? - zapytał szybko, a jego ogromne oczy barwy orzecha odnalazły niecierpliwie niebieskie i nieco przerażone oczy Kurta. Coś jednak, być może ciepły, głęboki głos mężczyzny, szybko go zrelaksowało. Skinął głową.<br>- Pan Larsen, prawda? - upewnił się cichym, nieco drżącym głosem, odruchowo zaciskając mocniej blade palce na książce. Mężczyzna chyba to zauważył, bo roześmiał się cicho.  
>- Chyba się mnie nie boisz, co? - Jego wzrok nerwowo okrążył bibliotekę, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na ogromnym oknie, przy którym znajdowały się stoliki. Wytrzeszczył oczy.<br>- Padnij! - krzyknął i pociągnął Kurta ze sobą na podłogę. Coś śmignęło w powietrzu, a odłamki szyby rozprysnęły się po podłodze. Pan Larsen natychmiast zerwał się z podłogi. Najwyraźniej zagrożenie minęło, bowiem pomógł Kurtowi wstać.  
>- Poszła sobie – odetchnął z ulgą. Spojrzał na chłopca z uwagą. - Nic ci nie jest? Nic sobie nie rozciąłeś?<br>- N-nie – wyjąkał Kurt, wciąż starając się zrozumieć, co właśnie się wydarzyło. - K-kto sobie poszedł?  
>- Miranda Summers – mruknął gniewnie mężczyzna. - Ma mi za złe, że...<br>Odchrząknął.  
>- Nieistotne – wymamrotał. - Za kobietą nigdy nie nadążysz. Wybacz mi to przedstawienie, nie tak wyobrażałeś sobie swojego gospodarza, co?<br>- J-ja...  
>Pan Larsen machnął ręką.<br>- Och, nieistotne, jak mówiłem. Traktuj mnie jak osobę niespełna rozumu, tak robią wszyscy.  
>Po tych słowach wymaszerował z biblioteki, zostawiając Kurta z mętlikiem w głowie.<p>

***  
>Gilbert Anderson nie zabawił długo w posiadłości rodziców. Wracał właśnie z jednej z podróży, rodzinną miejscowość odwiedził tylko przypadkiem. Po długich namowach matki, zgodził się zostać na noc, jednak tak naprawdę przybył do domu tylko w jednym celu - osobiście chciał przekazać rodzicom dobrą nowinę, którą otrzymali już w wiadomości posłanej tydzień wcześniej.<br>Gilbert w końcu się oświadczył.  
>Jego wybranką była niejaka Jane Fitzgerlad, angielka, która wraz z rodziną osiedliła się w Ameryce, gdy dziewczyna miała dziesięć lat. Z Gilbertem poznali się lata temu na jednym z bali zorganizowanych przez państwa Andersonów. Czegoś jednak musiało wtedy zabraknąć, bowiem do tej pory nie łączyło ich nic poza przyjaźnią.<br>Blaine rad był ze szczęścia brata, jednak nie mógł się doczekać końca jego wizyty. Miał pewien plan i dodatkowa para oczu w domu, zdecydowanie w niczym mu nie pomagała.  
>Wszystko zaczęło się tydzień wcześniej - dzień po wyjeździe Kurta.<br>Blaine wybrał się na spacer do lasu. Była to decyzja spontaniczna, więc nie trudno zgadnąć, że chłopak szybko stracił orientację w terenie, bowiem jeszcze nigdy nie zapuścił się tak daleko. Każde drzewo wyglądało dla niego tak samo i choć starał się zostawiać za sobą jakieś ślady, las zdawał się płatać mu figle i maskował je wszystkie. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo błądził. Po wysokości słońca, zorientował się, że już dawno minęła pora obiadu, wiedział, że po powrocie do domu zostanie za to zdrowo ukarany. Tymczasem słońce nieubłaganie chyliło się ku zachodowi. W końcu zapadła noc. Kiedy Blaine stracił już wszelką nadzieję na znalezienie drogi do domu, coś wyłoniło się spomiędzy drzew. Nie wierzył własnym oczom.  
>Był to domek, który pokazał mu Kurt.<br>Spędził tam noc, nie miał innego wyjścia. Stare łóżko zatrzeszczało pod jego ciężarem, a pościel wzniosła tumany kurzu. Nie czas był jednak na zgrywanie francuskiego pieska. Przez pół nocy, chłopak nasłuchiwał odgłosów z zewnątrz, obawiając się, że w każdej chwili coś, albo ktoś, może go tu znaleźć. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby do domku wpadali od czasu do czasu mieszkańcy lasu. Okna były wybite, nie wspominając o tym jak łatwo on sam dostał się do środka. Nie trudno było się włamać. Chłopiec zasnął dopiero nad ranem, kiedy pomieszczenie zaczęły zalewać pierwsze promienie słońca, a on sam nie mógł dłużej opierać się zmęczeniu. Gdy się obudził, nastało już południe. Blaine rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po swoim schronieniu, po czym podjął pewną decyzję.  
>Doprowadzi to miejsce do stanu używalności.<br>Kilka dni zajęło mu nauczenie się na pamięć drogi, która prowadziła do domku, nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Kurt tak łatwo odnalazł ją za pierwszym razem. W wolnym czasie - w tajemnicy przed rodzicami, rzecz jasna - znosił tam wszelkie konieczne mu materiały. Nie szło mu to dobrze. Początkowo nie wychodziło mu nawet przybijanie gwoździ, jednak stopniowo stawał się coraz lepszy w tym co robił.  
>Przyjazd Gilberta wszystko komplikował i Blaine z ulgą przyjął wiadomość, że wizyta brata nie potrwa długo. Choć państwo Anderson zazwyczaj traktowali swojego młodszego syna jak powietrze (tak długo jak nie sprawiał problemów i stawiał się na posiłkach), dla Gilberta Blaine był wszystkim. Tęsknota doskwierała obydwu braciom, jednak tym razem Blaine życzył sobie, by brat wyjechał najszybciej jak to było możliwe. Katorgą były dla niego ich wspólne spacery, w czasie których musiał udawać zaangażowanego w konwersację. Od wyjazdu Kurta, Blaine zamknął się w sobie do tego stopnia, że zwyczajnie nie wychodziły mu najprostsze czynności międzyludzkie. Starał się jednak jak mógł i Gilbert nie zauważył wielkiej różnicy w jego zachowaniu - tak przynajmniej się Blaine'owi wydawało. Od czasu do czasu zauważał, że brat przygląda mu się badawczo, jednak nie zwracał na to większej uwagi.<br>Bogu dzięki, wizyta nie potrwała długo. Gilbert obiecał, że ponownie odwiedzi rodziców za miesiąc, tym razem na dłużej. Panią Anderson dodatkowo rozradował fakt, że następnym razem miał zabrać ze sobą Jane, by cała rodzina mogła omówić szczegóły dotyczące zaślubin.  
>Blaine uściskał brata na pożegnanie, udając szczere przejęcie jego wyjazdem. Gilbert jednak nie dał się nabrać.<br>- Wiem, że nie chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać, ale błagam, wyślij mi wkrótce list i napisz czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku - wyszeptał mu na ucho. - Coś z tobą nie tak, bracie i martwię się o ciebie.  
>- Nie musisz się martwić – odpowiedział Blaine równie cichym tonem.<br>Gilbert przygryzł wargę.  
>- Mimo wszystko – mruknął. - Będę spał spokojniej, jeśli będę wiedział, co się z tobą dzieje.<br>Blaine pokiwał głową i obiecał, że wkrótce się odezwie.  
>Gilbert doskonale wiedział, że to kłamstwo.<p>

***  
>- Skoro już stoisz za moimi plecami, bądź tak dobry i podaj mi tamten pędzel.<br>Kurt zaczerwienił się po cebulki włosów. Nie miał pojęcia, że mężczyzna zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Posłusznie podszedł bliżej i podał artyście pędzel. Ten podziękował krótko, ledwo spoglądając mu w oczy. Wzrok utkwiony miał w wieży kościoła, którą najwyraźniej starał się uwiecznić na płótnie.  
>Znajdowali się w ogromnym ogrodzie otaczającym posiadłość i gdyby Kurt miał być szczery, widział tu rzeczy o wiele bardziej godne namalowania niż nudny krajobraz. Lecz kim on był, by udzielać jakichkolwiek rad?<br>- Przepraszam, że... - zaczął.  
>- Nie, nie przeszkadzasz. Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko – westchnął malarz. - I nie, nie jestem głodny. Za którym razem trafiłem?<br>Kurt stłumił uśmiech.  
>- Za drugim – przyznał. – Ale wolałem się upewnić.<br>- Rozumem.  
>Przez moment żaden z nich się nie odzywał.<br>- Matka pozwoliła ci porzucić szkołę? - zapytał niespodziewanie mężczyzna.  
>Kurt spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.<br>- Nie porzuciłem szkoły – powiedział nieco urażony. - Wracam tam, kiedy tylko...  
>- Nie uważasz, że wyjątkowo mało czasu poświęcasz bratu? - przerwał mu pan Larsen. - Zważywszy, że to jego przyjechałeś odwiedzić?<br>- Nie uważa pan, że to zaskakujące, iż ludzie mówią o panu same dobre rzeczy, podczas gdy zachowuje się pan nad wyraz nieuprzejmie?  
>Mężczyzna zamarł. W końcu obrócił się w stronę Kurta i ku jego zaskoczeniu, parsknął śmiechem.<br>- Och, wiedziałem, że cię polubię – powiedział jakby do siebie i jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił do swojego obrazu.  
>Kurt usiadł na trawie i westchnął. Nie do końca wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Pan Larsen zdawał się czytać mu w myślach.<br>- Jeżeli szukasz zajęcia, bądź tak dobry i wyrzuć gdzieś te gryzmoły – powiedział i kopnął nogą stertę szkiców, które leżały obok sztalugi. - Na nic się już nie przydadzą.  
>Kurt zmarszczył brwi, ale posłusznie wstał i zabrał szkice. Przelotnie spojrzał na jeden z rysunków i... nagle zamarł. Musiał mieć zwidy.<br>Szkic przedstawiał dwóch mężczyzn. Siedzieli przy zupełnie pustym, niczym niezastawionym stole, przyglądając się sobie. I nie byłoby w nich nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie sposób w jaki na siebie patrzyli. Adoracja... Uwielbienie. Ciężko było określić.  
>Kurt był pewien, że gdzieś już widział ten wzrok, ale nie był do końca pewien gdzie.<br>- Wierzysz w miłość, Kurt?  
>Z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że pan Larsen przyglądał mu się z uwagą. Coś dziwnego było w jego badawczym spojrzeniu, ale postanowił nie zwracać na to uwagi.<br>Nie do końca wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Pan Larsen zdawał się zdawać z tego sprawę, bo uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pokręcił głową. Najwyraźniej nie wymagał żadnej odpowiedzi.  
>W końcu Kurt zebrał w sobie odwagę.<br>- Sądzi pan, że to możliwe? – zapytał pusto. – Miłość dwóch mężczyzn. Czy to… Czy to właściwe?  
>Malarz spojrzał na niego dziwnie, lecz ku zaskoczeniu Kurta, nie nieżyczliwie. Po chwili jednak znów utkwił wzrok w swoim obrazie z dziwną obojętnością w oczach.<br>- To, że jest możliwe, wcale nie znaczy, że jest właściwe – odrzekł, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie jestem jednak odpowiednią osobą, by odpowiadać ci na takie pytania.  
>- Dlaczego?<br>Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Zmrużył oczy w porannym słońcu i znów utkwił spojrzenie w swoim dziele. Otarł kawałkiem szmatki pot z czoła, po czym przesunął brudnymi od farby palcami po twarzy. Nagle wydał z siebie pełen frustracji jęk.  
>- Och, to nie ma sensu… - wymamrotał.<br>Po paru sekundach Kurt zrozumiał, że Henry ma na myśli obraz. Nie był to zresztą pierwszy raz, kiedy jego myśli poszły w zupełnie innym kierunku niż spodziewałby się tego rozmówca. Malarz zdawał się żyć w kompletnie innym świecie, nie przykładał wielkiej wagi do swojego towarzystwa. Zupełnie jakby Kurt nie zapytał go o nic niestosownego. Z jakiegoś powodu dało to chłopakowi poczucie komfortu. Postąpił krok bliżej i zajrzał artyście przez ramię.  
>- Coś nie tak? – zapytał.<br>- To nie tak… Wszystko jest nie tak…  
>- Mogę… pomóc? – zapytał niezręcznie Kurt, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Obraz wyglądał dobrze. Przedstawiał wieżę widocznego w oddali kościółka wraz z otaczającym go sadem. Kurt raz jeszcze spojrzał na Henry'ego. Czuł się dziwnie w otoczeniu tego osobliwego mężczyzny, w tym jeszcze bardziej osobliwym domu. Potrzebował zajęcia. Być może znalazłoby się tu coś, co odciągnęłoby go od ponurych rozmyślań.<br>Malarz przygryzł wargę i pokręcił głową.  
>- Mam dosyć tego miejsca – powiedział nagle i wstał, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że w efekcie jego prawdopodobnie bardzo drogie pędzle spadły na ziemię. – Ci sami ludzie, te same domy, drzewa, ziemia… Czasem mam wrażenie, że uwieczniłem już wszystko, co tylko możliwe w tym miasteczku.<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko.  
>- Nie uwiecznił pan mnie – zażartował.<br>Ku jego zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna nie roześmiał się. Patrzył na niego całkiem poważnie, a w jego zielonych oczach błysnęło dziwne światło. Kurt poczuł jak uśmiech schodzi mu z twarzy, domyślając się powoli, co mężczyzna ma na myśli.  
>- Nie – powiedział szybko, czując jak nagłe ciepło uderza mu w policzki. – Nie zgadzam się. Nie. Nie.<br>Henry roześmiał się głośno.  
>- Nie zamierzam przed tobą klękać, Kurt – powiedział. – Coś mi jednak mówi, że wkrótce zmienisz zdanie.<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę.  
>- Będę w bibliotece, gdyby mnie pan potrzebował – wymamrotał, zabrał resztę papierów i odszedł w stronę domu szybkim, nerwowym krokiem.<br>Mężczyzna obserwował jego sylwetkę z delikatnym, zagadkowym uśmiechem na twarzy.

***  
>Przez kolejne dni pan Larsen nie odstępował Kurta ani na krok.<br>Nieważne ile razy chłopak błagał o pozostawienie go w spokoju, mężczyzna wciąż uparcie podążał za nim ze szkicownikiem w ręku. Kurt początkowo starał się go ignorować, jednak nadaremnie.  
>Czy miał więc wyjście?<br>- Dobrze! - krzyknął ze złością pewnego sobotniego wieczora i zatrzasnął książkę. Pan Larsen podskoczył, zaskoczony jego gwałtowną reakcją. Pozornie nic nie robił, nie miał ze sobą nawet kartki papieru. Najzwyczajniej w świecie czytał sobie w fotelu, od czasu do czasu zerkając tylko w stronę Kurta. Chłopak jednak był już na skraju wytrzymałości. Może jeżeli się zgodzi się na ten portret, myślał gorączkowo, mężczyzna zostawi go w spokoju.  
>Pan Larsen spojrzał na niego z łagodnym zdziwieniem.<br>- Nie do końca wiem, co masz na myśli – powiedział, nim powrócił do książki. Kurt miał wielką ochotę czymś w niego rzucić.  
>- Doskonale pan wie – powiedział. - Prześladuje mnie pan już od kilku dni! Więc w porządku! Co mam zrobić?<br>Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego uważnie.  
>- Na początek... - zaczął. - Mów mi po imieniu. Nie jestem taki stary. I chodź ze mną.<br>Kurt uniósł brwi i nieco zaintrygowany, wyszedł za mężczyzną.  
>Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że zmierzają w kierunku jego sypialni. Nie do końca wiedział, co to ma oznaczać, ale nie zadawał żadnych pytań.<br>Pomieszczenie przypominało wielką pracownię.  
>Wszędzie walały się pozaczynane obrazy i szkice. Ciężko było na nic nie nadepnąć, jednak najwyraźniej Henry wcale się tym nie przejmował. Jego sztuka nie przedstawiała dla niego większej wartości.<br>- Stań przy oknie – powiedział Kurtowi.  
>Kurt spełnił polecenie, nie do końca wiedząc, czemu to wszystko ma służyć. Zapatrzył się w księżyc i uchylił okno, wdychając świeże nocne powietrze. Gwiazdy mrugały do niego przyjaźnie z ich stałego miejsca na nieboskłonie, jakby dodając mu odwagi.<br>Henry zapalił świecę, której rozmigotane światło nadało pokojowi dziwnej, niepokojącej atmosfery.  
>- Są niezwykłe, prawda? – odezwał się nagle.<br>Kurt obrócił się w jego stronę.  
>- Mam namyśli gwiazdy – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko. - Oddałbym wiele, by obejrzeć je z bliska.<br>- Nie sądzę, żeby to było możliwe, Henry – odrzekł Kurt, sam zaskoczony łatwością z jaką użył imienia swojego gospodarza. - Nawet za milion lat. One wciąż będą patrzeć, a my... My odejdziemy.  
>- Nic nie jest niemożliwe, Kurt.<br>Chłopak roześmiał się cicho.  
>- Bez urazy, ale nie tak wyobrażałem sobie bycie portretowanym.<br>- Kto powiedział, że będę cię portretował?  
>Zapadła niezręczna cisza. W końcu Kurt zamknął okno i obrócił się w stronę mężczyzny.<br>- Po co mnie tu zabrałeś? - zapytał.  
>- Chciałem ci coś dać – Henry wyciągnął zza pleców plik powiązanych ze sobą kartek. - To dziennik... Kogoś, kogo znałem. Przeczytaj to. W wolnej chwili. Myślę, że może ci pomóc.<br>- To wszystko?  
>Mężczyzna zawahał się na moment.<br>- Tak.  
>Kurt pokiwał tylko głową. Powoli podszedł bliżej. Przyjął podarunek, delikatnie muskając palcami dłoń Henry'ego. Przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Ich oczy spotkały się na moment.<br>- Co robisz? - zapytał Henry.  
>- Ja... - Kurt przygryzł wargę. - Nie jestem pewien.<br>Kłamał.  
>Doskonale wiedział, co robił.<br>Ostrożnie, najostrożniej jak potrafił, przysunął się i pocałował mężczyznę. Nie wiedział skąd wziął tę pewność, że nie zostanie odrzucony. Po prostu to wiedział. Henry odsunął się na moment.  
>- Przestań – wymamrotał. - Wcale tego nie chcesz... Nie ze mną...<br>- Ale ty tego chcesz – wyszeptał Kurt, całując go raz jeszcze. - Inaczej nie zabrałbyś mnie tutaj, prawda?  
>W odpowiedzi Henry złapał go w talii i pocałował gwałtownie. Dziennik upadł na podłogę.<br>Rozbierali się szybko, gwałtownie szarpiąc się za ubrania i ani na moment nie przestając się całować. Wszystko działo się tak prędko, że w pamięci Kurta pozostały jedynie przebłyski tego, co się działo. Co chwila potykali się w drodze do łóżka, rozsypując sterty książek i przewracając płótna, a w momencie kiedy tam dotarli, zdążyli już pozostawić za sobą większość ubrań. Jedynie koszula trzymała się jeszcze ramion Kurta, więc Henry zdarł ją szybkim ruchem i rzucił poza łóżko, żeby niepotrzebnie nie zawadzała. Pocałował Kurta jeszcze gwałtowniej niż wcześniej, po czym wsunął mu dłonie między uda i rozsunął mu nogi, lokując się między nimi. Kurt zesztywniał nieco, ale szybko poddał się dotykowi, czując na biodrach pewne dłonie Henry'ego, który pieścił jego skórę czubkami palców. Mężczyzna zdawał się wiedzieć wszystko o jego czułych miejscach, bowiem szybko zszedł ustami wzdłuż jego szyi i zaczął ssać jego delikatną skórę. Chłopak wsunął mu palce we włosy i zamruczał z aprobatą. Henry chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie i znów go pocałował, jednocześnie opuszczając w dół biodra, łącząc ich twardniejące erekcje. Kurt jęknął głośno w jego usta i przejechał mu paznokciami po plecach, zostawiając długie czerwone ślady, podczas gdy Henry zaczął poruszać szybko biodrami, nie przestając go całować. Ich pocałunek stał się kompletnie chaotyczny, pełen bezładnych ruchów języka i zderzających się ze sobą zębów. Kurt nigdy jeszcze nie czuł czegoś takiego. Było to zupełnie inne od tego, czego doświadczył z Blainem, nie mógł jednak określić czy była to zmiana na lepsze. Nigdy nie czuł się z nikim tak intymnie, ale… Z Blainem było inaczej. Jeszcze bardziej desperacko, tak desperacko, że nie starczyło siły na zdjęcie ubrań. Nie było gorzej, nie było lepiej.  
>Inaczej.<br>Ich usta rozłączyły się na moment. Henry wtulił twarz w szyję Kurta, delektując się jej słodkim zapachem, po czym sięgnął ręką między nogi chłopaka i zacisnął ją wokół jego twardej erekcji. Kurt odrzucił głowę do tyłu, a jego jęk odbił się od nagich ścian pokoju. Henry wziął go za rękę i zacisnął jego palce wokół własnego członka. Kurt mimowolnie się zaczerwienił, czując w dłoni tak dziwny dla niego kształt. Nie do tego przywykł. Tak dziwnie było robić to komuś innemu niż sobie. Ostrożnie zaczął przesuwać dłonią wzdłuż jego erekcji i poczuł coś w rodzaju satysfakcji, kiedy Henry jęknął, wgryzając się w jego ramię. Przez chwilę nie słychać było nic poza ich jękami i głośnym oddechem Henry'ego. Nagle mężczyzna zatrzymał ruchy dłoni i dał Kurtowi do zrozumienia, żeby zrobił to samo. Pocałował go przelotnie, po czym zaczął schodzić językiem w dół jego klatki piersiowej. Plecy Kurta wygięły się w łuk, kiedy Henry przesunął językiem po jego sutku, ale mężczyzna szybko przerwał, schodząc niżej i niżej. Kurt zdał sobie sprawę, że jest tak samo niecierpliwy jak on sam. Henry pocałował jego podbrzusze, po czym ostrożnie położył sobie jego nogi na ramionach i bez słowa ostrzeżenia wziął go w usta. Tylko cud sprawił, że Kurt nie wypchnął bioder do tyłu. Zamiast tego jęknął głośno i zacisnął oczy, odrzucając głowę na poduszki. Przez zamknięte powieki widział głowę Henry'ego przesuwającą się to w górę, to w dół, a sam widok doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, kiedy zwolnić, kiedy przyspieszyć, Kurt jednak nie chciał, żeby to był koniec. Potrzebował więcej, o wiele więcej. Ostatkami silnej woli wyjąkał:  
>- D-dosyć... Nie chcę jeszcze...<br>Henry nie potrzebował większego tłumaczenia. Pocałował jeszcze wewnętrzną stronę ud Kurta, po czym ponownie przesunął się na górę i złączył ich wargi. W przeciwieństwie do Kurta, mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, co robił i to właśnie ta jego pewność sprawiała, że wbrew pozorom chłopak jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak bezpiecznie. Przez chwilę po prostu trzymali się w ramionach, całując się powoli, bez wcześniejszego pośpiechu i zniecierpliwienia. Henry pocałował go w okolice ucha, po czym wyszeptał:  
>- Połóż się na brzuchu.<br>Odsunął się, żeby Kurt mógł spełnić jego polecenie, a kiedy chłopak ułożył się wygodnie, zaczął obsypywać jego nagie plecy pocałunkami. Kurt westchnął cicho. Od dawna nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany. Poczuł jak Henry przesuwa mu dłońmi po pośladkach i jęknął mimowolnie. Mężczyzna znieruchomiał na moment.  
>- Czy ty... Chcesz żebym...?<br>Kurt pokiwał głową, nie do końca nawet pewien na co się zgadza. Wiedział tylko, że nie chciał, nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić, żeby na tym poprzestali. Potrzebował czegoś więcej.  
>- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Henry.<br>- Ale to… - wymamrotał. – Jak…  
>Wstrzymał oddech, czując jak Henry rozsuwa jego pośladki, przesuwając długim palcem wzdłuż jego otworu. Kurt zadrżał.<br>- Zaufaj mi – usłyszał i jęknął cicho, kiedy mężczyzna przesunął językiem w okolicach jego ucha. – Robiłem to wiele razy.  
>Z jakiegoś powodu słowa te sprawiły, że Kurt jęknął jeszcze głośniej. Poczuł silne rozczarowanie, kiedy to ciepłe ciało za nim zniknęło na moment. Delikatnie obrócił głowę. Henry wstał z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku stojącej po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia szafki. Kurt przez chwilę podziwiał nagie ciało mężczyzny w świetle księżyca, szybko odwracając wzrok, kiedy malarz ruszył znów w jego stronę, trzymając niewielki flakonik. Kurt przygryzł wargę.<br>- Co to? – zapytał.  
>- Olejek do masażu – odrzekł Henry, znów siadając przy nim i odkorkowując buteleczkę. – Nabyłem go w czasie jeden z podróży po Europie.<br>- Po co nam… _Ach_! – Kurt jęknął, kiedy poczuł, jak wilgotny palec przesuwa się naokoło jego wejścia. Oblizał wargi. Och. Tak. Teraz miało to sens. Jego serce przyspieszyło gwałtownie. Henry tymczasem zaczął całować Kurta wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a kiedy sięgnął jego ucha, wyszeptał tylko:  
>- Pamiętaj… Musisz się zrelaksować.<br>Po czym bez większego ostrzeżenia, wsunął palec w ciasny otwór. Chłopak pisnął i zacisnął dłonie wokół prześcieradła. Wszystkie mięśnie w jego ciele napięły się boleśnie pod wpływem nagłego wtargnięcia. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś tak dziwnego.  
>- Kurt, na Boga… Zrelaksuj się – wyszeptał znów Henry i nachylił się, by pocałować go w szyję. – Musisz mi pozwolić pójść dalej… To nie boli.<br>Z jakiegoś powodu Kurt pomyślał, że mężczyzna miał na końcu języka słowo „Jeszcze." Jednak musiał przyznać mu rację. Nie było to przyjemne, ale nie bolało. W zasadzie, kiedy Kurt rozluźnił nieco swoje ciało, a palec poszedł do końca, zdał sobie sprawę, że nieprzyjemne też to nie było. Musiał się po prostu przyzwyczaić. Wcisnął mocniej twarz w poduszkę i wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie.  
>- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Henry, gładząc go po dłoni.<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę.  
>- Jest… Jest w porządku – wymamrotał, po czym przekręcił nieco twarz, żeby poduszka nie tłumiła jego głosu. – Możesz… Możesz się poruszyć.<br>Henry pogłaskał go kojąco, tym razem po plecach, po czym ostrożnie zaczął wsuwać i wysuwać palec. Kurt jęknął cicho. Tak, zdecydował. Na pewno nie było to nieprzyjemne. Każdy ruch przesyłał przyjemne wibracje wzdłuż jego ciała, odbierając mu oddech. Henry za każdym razem zmieniał kąt pod jakim wsuwał palec, jakby czegoś szukał. Kurt wsunął ręce pod poduszkę i znów jęknął cichutko.  
>- Więcej – wymruczał.<br>- Jesteś pewien?  
>- Tak.<br>Tym razem Henry się nie zawahał i Kurt krzyknął mimowolnie, tłumiąc dźwięk poduszką, kiedy poczuł jak drugi palec dołącza do pierwszego. Mięśnie brzucha napięły mu się boleśnie. Kurt zacisnął oczy. Henry położył się na nim, tak, by móc całować jego długą, bladą szyję, która niewiele różniła się kolorem od białej pościeli, na której leżeli. Kurt poczuł się nieco bardziej zrelaksowany, czując mężczyznę tak blisko.  
>- Teraz będzie tylko lepiej – pocieszył go Henry i wsunął palce nieco głębiej.<br>Kurt nie wiedział, na ile mężczyzna kłamał, faktem było jednak, że paradoksalnie do dwóch palców przyzwyczaił się dużo szybciej niż do jednego. Henry nie czekał już na żaden sygnał z jego strony i zaczął krzyżować, po czym rozsuwać palce wewnątrz ciasnego otworu. Kurt poczuł jak przyspiesza mu oddech. Z jego ust zaczęły wsypywać się ciche jęki, które wywołały pełen satysfakcji uśmiech na twarzy Henry'ego. Tak samo jak poprzednim razem, zaczął wysuwać palce, szukając odpowiedniego nachylenia. Kurt tymczasem zrelaksował się zupełnie, wtulając twarz w poduszkę i co chwila mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego. Nagle Henry wsunął palce nieco gwałtowniej w środek, trafiając w coś, co sprawiło, że ciało Kurta wygięło się w łuk, a z jego ust wyrwał się okrzyk przyjemności.  
>- Bożeproszęnieprzestawajnigdy… - wyjęczał na jednym oddechu. Henry roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Nie zamierzam – uspokoił go. – Czy mogę pójść dalej?  
>Kurt pokiwał szybko głową, nie dbając o to, co miał na myśli Henry, ani jaki krok był następny. Wiedział tylko, że nie chciał, żeby to się kiedykolwiek skończyło.<br>Wtedy do dwóch palców dołączył trzeci.  
>Tym razem ból przeciążył przyjemność. Kurt przygryzł wargę aż do krwi, wiedział jednak, że warto przetrzymać to nieprzyjemne uczucie. Henry wsuwał palce głębiej, jednak starał się to robić bardzo, bardzo powoli, czując jak napięte jest to ciało pod nim. Każdy milimetr Kurt odczuwał coraz bardziej boleśnie.<br>- Henry… - wymamrotał.  
>- Wiem – mężczyzna pocałował go we włosy. – To zaraz minie…<br>„Zaraz" trwało nieco dłużej niż Kurt miałby na to ochotę. Jednak faktycznie, kiedy miał wciśnięte do końca trzy palce, nieprzyjemne napięcie powoli zaczęło opuszczać jego ciało. Czuł się bardzo dziwnie, jak we śnie. Henry wciąż nie przestawał składać pocałunków, gdzie tylko mógł sięgnąć, szepcząc kojące słowa. Kurt uspokoił się nieco. Oddech przestał być urywany, serce zwolniło w jego klatce piersiowej. Zastanawiał się jak wiele czasu minęło od momentu, kiedy usta jego i Henry'ego złączyły się po raz pierwszy, jak długo leżał tak z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, morką teraz od jego potu. Henry usiadł, podwijając pod siebie nogi.  
>- Mogę…?<br>- Boże, tak…  
>Mężczyzna znów roześmiał się cicho. Kurt skupił całą uwagę na trzech poruszających się w nim teraz palcach, nie poczuł się więc urażony. Stopniowo przyzwyczaił się do napięcia, a nawet jęknął cichutko, kiedy przyjemność znów zaczęła przezwyciężać ból. Zdał sobie sprawę, że od pewnego czasu miał zaciśnięte pięści, a paznokcie zdążyły wbić mu się w skórę niemal do krwi. Otworzył zamknięte od pewnego czasu oczy i rozluźnił nieco swoje napięte ciało. Przygryzł wargę.<br>- Mógłbyś znów…? – zawahał się, nie do końca wiedząc jak dokończyć swoje pytanie. Henry jednak doskonale wiedział, co miał na myśli. Pocałował go w wystającą kość biodrową. Kurt westchnął cichutko. Henry uśmiechnął się delikatnie, bowiem każdy dźwięk, jaki wydawał chłopak był absolutnie niesamowity i wyjątkowy. Przesunął palcem wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, czując jak przez ciało Kurta przechodzi gwałtowny dreszcz. Był taki szczupły, uderzyło go nagle. Szczuplejszy i delikatniejszy od wszystkich mężczyzn, jakich widział w swoim życiu.  
>Spojrzał na te szczupłe biodra, które cofały się teraz, by spotkać jego palce, synchronizując ich ruchy. Henry stłumił jęk. Kurt miał delikatnie rozchylone usta, całe ciało pokryte potem, a brązowe włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła. Jego powieki to unosiły się, to upadały, a niebieskie oczy zdawały się lekko nieprzytomne, jakby chłopak przebywał w zupełnie innym świecie.<br>Henry nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś tak pięknego.  
>Przesunął mu delikatnie wolną ręką po nagich pośladkach.<br>- Cierpliwości – wymruczał.  
>- Nie waż się mi mó… <em>Ach<em>! - Kurt krzyknął głośno, nie dbając o to, że prawdopodobnie usłyszano go teraz w całym domu. Henry z łatwością znalazł tym razem właściwe miejsce, czerpiąc satysfakcję z tego, jak Kurt na moment przestał oddychać, by po chwili nabierać powietrza nawet zbyt łapczywie. Jęczał głośno, kompletnie rozpadając się na kawałki, podczas gdy Henry nawet na moment nie przerwał ruchu palców. Obserwował przez moment wejście Kurta, rozciągnięte teraz nieco nienaturalnie.  
>- Błagam, Henry… - wyjęczał chłopak.<br>- O co takiego? – zapytał, wciskając palce jeszcze głębiej, sprawiając, że Kurt krzyknął z przyjemności.  
>- Muszę… więcej… - wymamrotał udręczonym, nieco zdyszanym głosem.<br>Henry droczył się z nim jeszcze przez chwilę, sprawiając, że pod koniec Kurt praktycznie był już tylko jęczącym i mamroczącym coś niezrozumiale pod nosem kłębkiem nerwów. Chłopak wydał z siebie pełen rozczarowania jęk, kiedy Henry nagle wyciągnął z niego palce. Nachylił się nad Kurtem, po czym wyszeptał mu do ucha, przygryzając jego delikatną skórę:  
>- Podwiń nogi.<p>

***  
>Blaine otarł rękawem pot z czoła, przyglądając się swojemu dziełu.<br>Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.  
>Udało mu się już naprawić większą część domku, teraz pozostało tylko uszczelnienie okien, przez które wciąż przedostawało się zimno. Nie do końca wiedział jak się za to zabrać, postanowił więc zapytać o to w najbliższym czasie jednego ze znajomych ojca, który zajmował się budownictwem. Pan Clarks dał mu już kilka porad, co do poprawienia stanu desek i Blaine musiał przyznać, że pomoc ta była nieoceniona. Szczególnie dlatego, że mężczyzna nie zadawał żadnych pytań.<br>Blaine sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to robił. Z pewnością nie dla siebie, nie zamierzał tu przecież mieszkać. Z trudem wytrzymywał w tym miejscu, które tak przypominało mu o Kurcie.  
>Potarł zmęczone oczy dłonią.<br>Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Kurt już nie wróci, zostanie z bratem. Podsłuchał dyskusję pani Hummel z jego własną matką. Pan Anderson uznał, że Kurt jest zbyt zdolny, żeby trzymać go w tym miasteczku, w którym najwyraźniej nie czuje się najlepiej i był gotów przeznaczyć sporą sumę na jego edukację. Kto odrzuciłby taką szansę?  
>Blaine wiedział jednak, że choćby w ich miasteczku znajdowała się najlepsza ze szkół w Ameryce, Kurt nie chciałby tu przebywać. I to jego, Blaine'a wina. Wszystko zniszczył. Kurt nie wróci.<br>Pozostawało się z tym tylko pogodzić.  
><em>Nigdy nie będę cię nienawidził.<em>  
>Wyszedł na zewnątrz i usiadł na ganku spoglądając w gwiazdy, które przebijały się przez leśne poszycie. Odetchnął głęboko zimnym, nocnym powietrzem. Powrót do domu przez ciemny las z pewnością nie będzie przyjemny, pomyślał. Raz jeszcze obrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na niewielki domek, po czym ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.<br>Po raz pierwszy od odejścia Kurta, poczuł się dobrze.

***  
>Kurt posłusznie osunął się na kolana, tak, że jego biodra znajdowały się nieco wyżej niż reszta ciała. Zadrżał mimowolnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak… wrażliwy i nagi. Przygryzł wargę, żeby opanować dziwny strach, który nagle go ogarnął. Henry wziął w dłonie jego pośladki, zawahał się, po czym jakby zrezygnował. Pocałował Kurta w dolną część pleców i tak jak wcześniej, przeszedł językiem aż do góry. Kiedy dotarł do szyi, Kurt odwrócił nieco twarz w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Na co czekasz? – zapytał. Wciąż był nieco zadyszany i otumaniony od nadmiaru sprzecznych uczuć i doznań.  
>Henry nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego pocałował jego rozchylone wargi, odsuwając się momentalnie, kiedy Kurt pogłębił pocałunek. Jego mina była jakby przepraszająca. Chłopak posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, a Henry spojrzał w jego niebieskie oczy i westchnął cicho. Jeszcze w życiu nie widział tak pięknego koloru. Oddałby wszystko za taką farbę.<br>Na moment zapadła cisza i Kurt nie do końca wiedział, co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Dlaczego Henry nagle zrezygnował?  
>- Wiem, że dla ciebie to nic nie znaczy, Kurt – powiedział mężczyzna po chwili, przerywając jego rozmyślania, a kiedy Kurt próbował mu przerwać, przyłożył mu palec do ust. – Znam ten wzrok. Starasz się o kimś zapomnieć. Tak bardzo, tak strasznie rozpaczliwie. Odbicie tego kogoś jest widoczne w twoich oczach od kiedy tu przyjechałeś. Coś… ktoś cię złamał. Dlatego muszę zapytać.<br>Wziął głęboki oddech.  
>- Widać, że to twój pierwszy raz, Kurt – dokończył po chwili. – Przynajmniej pierwszy raz z mężczyzną… Naprawdę chcesz marnować go na mnie?<br>Kurt zacisnął usta. Wiedział, że jakiekolwiek zaprzeczanie jest pozbawione sensu. Tak wiele ten mężczyzna zdawał się o nim wiedzieć. Rozumiał go, nie krytykował. Cudem zdawało mu się, że trafił do tego właśnie domu, spotkał tego właśnie mężczyznę. Niesamowity przypadek.  
>W głowie zadudniło mu echo słów Blaine'a.<br>_To za dużo zbiegów okoliczności._  
>Kurt wziął głęboki oddech.<br>_Tak miało być._  
>Wziął Henry'ego za rękę. Podjął już swoją decyzję.<br>_Każda, nawet najmniej znacząca decyzja w naszych życiach, prowadziła nas do tego właśnie momentu!_  
>- Ja i on… - zaczął.<br>Henry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.  
>- Więc on. Jak ma na imię?<br>Kurt mocniej zacisnął usta.  
>- Blaine. To… On i ja… My…<br>Tym razem to Henry wziął głęboki oddech.  
>- Wiesz, że nie musisz niczego ze mną robić prawda? Szczególnie, jeśli wolałbyś to robić z nim.<br>Kurt nawet nie zastanowił się nad jego słowami. Zamknął oczy, hamując łzy.  
>- Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek go jeszcze zobaczę – powiedział niewyraźnie, czując jak łamie mu się głos.<br>Nie. Zacisnął drżące usta. Nie mógł sobie teraz na to pozwolić. Nic nie mogło odwieść go od jego decyzji. Uniósł powieki, po czym chwycił Henry'ego za rękę. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z wahaniem, podczas gdy Kurt uśmiechnął się niepewnie, chcąc go uspokoić. Tak bardzo go potrzebował. Tak bardzo, że nie mógł oddychać. Uniósł trzymaną dłoń do ust, pocałował ją lekko i wyszeptał cicho:  
>- Kochaj się ze mną.<br>Henry już się nie zawahał.  
>Raz jeszcze sięgnął po flakonik i jęcząc cicho, rozsmarował olejek wzdłuż swojej coraz bardziej twardniejącej erekcji. Ostrożnie rozsunął pośladki Kurta, nie mogąc nadziwić się jak delikatna i nieskazitelna była jego skóra. Przygryzł wargę, po czym nachylił się nieco i złączył razem ich biodra. Chłopak jęknął cicho, kiedy poczuł jak coś twardego opiera się o jego wejście, przygotowując jednocześnie swoje ciało na kolejną falę bólu.<br>Jego krzyk odbił się od ścian, kiedy Henry wszedł w niego jednym krótkim ruchem.  
>Mężczyzna zaklął pod nosem.<br>- Kurt, musisz się rozluźnić… - powiedział kojąco i pogładził Kurta po brzuchu, wyczuwając pod dłonią napięte mięśnie. Z trudem powstrzymywał swoje biodra przed pójściem dalej. – Jak za pierwszym razem, pamiętasz? Oddychaj.  
>Kurt wymamrotał tylko coś niezrozumiałego. Henry zacisnął wargi i ostrożnie, bardzo powoli pchnął raz jeszcze. Kurt zacisnął drobne dłonie na ramie łóżka, oddychając ciężko. Po chwili jednak napięcie jakby zależało, bowiem Henry wszedł dalej z mniejszym już oporem, dopóki niemal nie siedział w nim cały. Kurt nie puścił ramy, ale zaczął oddychać o wiele lżej. Jęknął cichutko. Ból wciąż był odczuwalny, jednak zupełnie znośny. Henry pocałował jego nagą, spoconą skórę i przytrzymał go za biodra dla lepszej równowagi. Z ust mimowolnie wyrwał mu się kolejny jęk.<br>- Jesteś niesamowity, Kurt – wyszeptał.  
>Z ulgą wyczuł pod sobą, że chłopak nieco się rozluźnił.<br>- Możesz… - wymamrotał Kurt.  
>Nie musiał dokańczać.<br>- Na pewno?  
>- Tak, na pewno.<br>Henry ostrożnie zaczął cofać biodra, sprawiając, że Kurt znów zaczął nieco gwałtowniej oddychać. Tym razem jednak na przeszkodzie nie stanowił mu ból. I kiedy mężczyzna wszedł w niego raz jeszcze, jeszcze głębiej niż poprzednio, okrzyk, który wyrwał mu się z piersi, był okrzykiem przyjemności. Henry poruszał się w nim coraz swobodniej, starając się trafić w odpowiednie miejsce. Kurt tymczasem jęczał coraz głośniej, a jego ręce, wciąż zaciśnięte rozpaczliwie na ramie łóżka, zbielały jak kreda.  
>- Nie przestawaj, nie przestawaj… - mamrotał tylko, jakby myślał, że Henry byłby w stanie to zrobić. Synchronizowali ruchy bioder, a pchnięcia, które wykonywał Henry były coraz głębsze, a jednocześnie szybsze. Doprowadzały Kurta do szaleństwa.<br>- Mocniej – jęknął, wciskając twarz jeszcze głębiej w poduszkę.  
>- Nie chcę cię…<br>- Błagam!  
>Henry jęknął głośno słysząc desperację w głosie Kurta i spełnił jego żądanie. Pokój wypełniała specyficzna kombinacja dźwięków - skrzypiącego łóżka, jęków, sapania i nagiej, spoconej skóry ocierającą się o drugą skórę. Zapach seksu tak wyraźnie wyczuwalny w powietrzu, przyprawiał Kurta o zawrót głowy. Uderzył dłonią w ramę łóżka, nie dbając o to, że bolało, wciąż nie przestając błagać – <em>mocniej, szybciej, teraz<em>. Henry uderzał dokładnie w to samo miejsce, które przed chwilą okupowały jego palce, sprawiając, że Kurt nie poruszał już nawet biodrami, tylko krzyczał głośno, zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie słyszy go cały dom i pozwalając Henry'emu na zupełne przejęcie kontroli. Prześcieradła ocierały się o jego twardniejącą erekcję i czuł, że długo nie wytrzyma - po coraz płytszych i bardziej gwałtownych ruchach Henry'ego domyślił się, że mężczyzna również jest blisko. Wbijał paznokcie w biodra Kurta tak mocno, że chłopak był pewien, że na długi czas pozostaną mu bruzdy. Sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że przez jego plecy przeszedł dreszcz, który skierował się wprost do jego erekcji. Kurt jęknął, po czym ostrożnie puścił ramę łóżka i sięgnął drżącą dłonią między nogi. Na moment cały świat zawirował. Jak każdy dorastający chłopiec, dotykał się wcześniej, ale nigdy tak, nigdy nie było to tak przyjemne. To nie mogło potrwać długo.  
>Po kilku ruchach ręką, doszedł, tak mocno jak nigdy jeszcze w swoim życiu. Pościel była mokra od jego nasienia, jednak Kurt nie dbał o to i zapadł się w miękkość łóżka, czując nagle niesamowite zmęczenie. Tymczasem Henry kontynuował, ani na moment nie przerywając gwałtownego ruchu bioder, Kurt jednak cierpliwie wcisnął twarz w poduszkę i zamknął oczy, unosząc wyżej pośladki. Nie wiedział po jakim czasie Henry w końcu doszedł – czas płynął dla niego zupełnie inaczej, jak dla każdego, kto powoli osuwa się w sen. Sen, którego Kurt od tak dawna nie zaznał. Pamiętał tylko dziwną wilgoć wyciekającą mu spomiędzy pośladków i ciepłe ciało przylegające do jego własnego.<br>Resztę wypełniły dziwne senne mary, pełne magicznych kształtów i kolorów.

***  
>- Kiedy ktoś zadaje pytanie, zazwyczaj oczekuje odpowiedzi, Blaine.<br>Szorstki głos ojca wyrwał chłopca z zamyślenia. W czasie posiłków zazwyczaj ograniczał się do uprzejmości i jego własnych magicznych słów - "Tak, ojcze", "Nie, ojcze", "To naprawdę zabawne, ojcze." Wtrącał je od czasu do czasu do konwersacji, duchem nie biorąc w niej udziału. Pozwalał wtedy swoim myślom spokojnie dryfować, był to jedyny sposób by przerwać rodzinny posiłek. Kiedy pojawił się Kurt, wymieniali czasem uśmiechy ponad stołem, a kiedy siedzieli obok siebie, szeptali sobie różne uwagi. Teraz nic go tu nie trzymało.  
>- Wybacz, ojcze, na moment się zamyśliłem - odchrząknął i utkwił wzrok w talerzu. Czuł na sobie współczujący wzrok matki. Pani Hummel nie było, jadała z nimi tylko obiady.<br>- Zdążyłem się zorientować, synu - powiedział pan Anderson tym samym chłodnym tonem. Wszyscy wiedzieli, co teraz nastąpi. Kiedy nie było świadków, nic nie powstrzymywało jego temperamentu. Blaine nawet nie mrugnął, gdy ojciec wymierzył mu siarczysty policzek. Poczuł jak z rozcięcia wypływa mu krew, którą nonszalanckim ruchem otarł serwetką, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Była to główna zasada panująca w posiadłości państwa Andersonów. Udawaj, żeby przetrwać.  
>Pani Anderson postanowiła zmienić temat.<br>- Rozmawiałam rano z Carole Hummel - powiedziała i spojrzała na swojego męża. - Raz jeszcze kazała ci podziękować za radę. Otrzymała wczoraj list od syna, Kurt ma się dużo lepiej.  
>To imię kompletnie otrzeźwiło Blaine'a. Starał się jednak brzmieć kompletnie obojętnie, kiedy zapytał:<br>- Co ojciec ma z tym wspólnego?  
>- Możesz skierować to pytanie bezpośrednio do mnie, Blaine - odezwał się pan Anderson. Na szczęście, złość mu nieco przeszła. - Osobiście poradziłem pani Hummel by wysłała Kurta w odwiedziny do brata. Tak się składa, że mieszka tam mój bardzo dobry przyjaciel. Byłby gotów przygotować Kurta do podjęcia wybranych przez niego studiów.<br>Blaine zacisnął wargi. Dokładnie tak jak podejrzewał. Poczuł jak powoli wzbiera się w nim złość.  
>- Czy Kurt już o tym wie?<br>- Wydaje mi się, że dziś powinien dostać list. Osobiście go napisałem.  
>- Jakie to uczucie, ojcze?<br>Zapadła grobowa cisza. Nawet ptaki zamilkły za oknem, a może Blaine po prostu ich nie słyszał, zbyt zajęty próbą opanowania złości. Za późno. Wyzwanie zostało rzucone.  
>- Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli, Blaine - odpowiedział jego ojciec z chłodnym, udawanym zaskoczeniem.<br>- Nic takiego - chłopiec uśmiechnął się promiennie, najsztuczniej jak tylko mógł. - Po prostu zastanawiam się jak to jest być tobą. Odbierać swojemu synowi wszystko to, co kocha, co sprawia mu przyjemność. Co wywołuje uśmiech na jego twarzy. Dobrze sypiasz w nocy?  
>Pani Anderson postanowiła zainterweniować, widząc, jak jej mąż zaciska szczęki.<br>- Blaine, najdroższy, wszystko, co robi ojciec jest tylko i wyłącznie...  
>- Dla mojego dobra? - krzyknął Blaine i spojrzał z góry na matkę. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że stoi. - On mnie nienawidzi i oboje doskonale zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę! Nienawidzi mnie za to, że nie jestem moim bratem, że nie skaczę naokoło niego niczym pies wpatrzony w swego pana! Wieczne pytanie! Pochwali pieska i da mu przysmak czy kopnie go i wyrzuci na bruk?<br>Jego ojciec również wstał. Blaine jednak nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Wiedział, że drugiej szansy nie dostanie.  
>- On nigdy mnie nie pokocha, matko - wycedził. - Nie pokocha nikogo, kto nie bije mu pokłonów i nie całuje go po stopach. A ja nigdy się przed nim nie ugnę.<br>Zapadła cisza. Blaine był tym faktem nieco zaskoczony, spodziewał się uderzenia, krzyku, czegokolwiek innego. Ojciec jednak po prostu mierzył go wzrokiem, na pozór zupełnie spokojny. Lecz Blaine nie był głupi. Wiedział, że tylko milczenie ojca jest gorsze od jego gniewu.  
>- Blaine, idziemy do mojego gabinetu - powiedział pan Anderson, nawet nie unosząc głosu. Chłopak pokiwał po prostu głową i bez słowa ruszył za ojcem, nie oglądając się na matkę. Wiedział, co teraz nastąpi.<br>Zamknął drzwi gabinetu i stanął na baczność przed ojcem. Obydwaj wiedzieli, że w ten sposób się z niego naigrywał, nie było w tym krzty szacunku. Przez chwilę walczyli na spojrzenia, aż w końcu pan Anderson odwrócił wzrok. Blaine niemal się roześmiał.  
>- Wiesz, co robić - rzucił chłodno jego ojciec.<br>Wiedział. Wprawdzie minęło kilka lat od ostatniego razu, kiedy pan Anderson zaciągnął swojego syna do gabinetu, jednak Blaine nigdy nie mógłby zapomnieć. Miesiącami dręczyły go koszmary. Ale tamten chłopiec płaczący w poduszkę przepadł, Blaine był już niemal mężczyzną.  
>Jak mężczyzna ściągnął koszulę i podszedł do biurka, opierając się o nie ramionami. Wzrok utkwił w ścianie, patrzył przed siebie i nie spuścił głowy. Ojciec sięgnął po pas.<br>_Raz._  
>Blaine zacisnął zęby, żeby powstrzymać krzyk. Jednak nie wyrwał się zza nich nawet pisk. Miał to opanowane do perfekcji.<br>_Dwa._  
>Łzy bólu stanęły mu w oczach. Żadnej nie uronił.<br>_Trzy._  
>Musiał wziąć głębszy oddech.<br>_Cztery, pięć._  
>Potem Blaine przestał liczyć.<br>Wiedział jednak, że ojciec go nie złamie.  
>Nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.<p>

***  
>Jasno.<br>Tak jasno.  
>Choć Kurt nie spał już od dłuższego czasu, pozwolił sobie jeszcze na tę odrobinę lenistwa i nie otwierał oczu. Od tak dawna nie przespał pełnej nocy - od czasu wyjazdu z posiadłości państwa Andersonów, nie zmrużył nawet oka. Bał się snów, które mogły przyjść do jego głowy. Nie, żeby miał wybór, nie zasnąłby nawet, gdyby tego bardzo chciał.<br>Po jasności panującej w pokoju, poznał, że musi być co najmniej południe. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że przebudził się na moment już wcześniej i nie mógł być pewien, ale chyba widział Henry'ego szkicującego coś zawzięcie na fotelu naprzeciwko łóżka. Uśmiechnął się wtedy lekko i wrócił do snu.  
>A może tylko mu się to przyśniło?<br>Przeciągnął się delikatnie i próbował przewrócić się na bok, ale coś mu w tym przeszkodziło. A raczej ktoś, jak zorientował się szybko po otaczających go ramionach. Och. Do tego zdecydowanie mógłby się przyzwyczaić. Obrócił się nieco. Otworzył oczy i napotkał nieco rozbawione spojrzenie Henry'ego.  
>- Obserwowanie cię w czasie snu jest jeszcze ciekawsze od obserwowania cię, kiedy nie śpisz - powiedział całując go we włosy.<br>Kurt roześmiał się cicho.  
>- Aż tak jestem nudny?<br>- Nie kokietuj.  
>Pocałował Kurta raz jeszcze, tym razem w skroń i wstał z łóżka. Na niewielkim stoliku stała srebrna taca ze śniadaniem, którą położył Kurtowi na łóżku. Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy.<br>- Sam zrobiłeś?  
>Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową, przesuwając dłonią po włosach w nagłym geście nieśmiałości.<br>- Jesteś obolały? - zapytał.  
>Kurt przygryzł wargę.<br>- Nie jestem pewien – powiedział ostrożnie, opierając się na łokciach. – Nie próbowałem jeszcze…  
>Syknął z bólu próbując przejść do pozycji siedzącej.<br>-…wstać – dokończył, zaciskając zęby.  
>Henry usiadł obok niego na łóżku, położył mu tackę na kolanach i pocałował jego rozchylone usta.<br>- Mogłem ostrzec – przyznał niezręcznie. – Pierwszy raz jest najgorszy.  
>Kurt spojrzał na jedzenie. Wyglądało apetycznie, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie był głodny. Posłał Henry'emu przepraszające spojrzenie, ale mężczyzna roześmiał się tylko.<br>- W porządku, zjesz później.  
>Kurt postawił tackę na podłodze i przytulił się do Henry'ego, który ponownie ułożył się tuż obok niego. Od dawna nie czuł się tak spokojnie. Leżeli tak przez dłuższy czas, nie myśląc kompletnie o niczym. Henry co jakiś czas całował Kurta to we włosy, to w czoło, to w jego delikatne usta. Kurt, zamknął oczy i przesunął nosem po jego szyi, delektując się znajomym zapachem.<br>- Wnioskuję, że pierwszy raz zupełnie ci odpowiada? - roześmiał się mężczyzna.  
>- Warto było - przyznał Kurt. Henry przycisnął go mocniej do siebie i pocałował delikatnie. Kurt westchnął, zamykając oczy.<br>- Jaki był twój? – zapytał cicho, nieśmiało składając pocałunki na jego odsłoniętej szyi.  
>Zapadła cisza. Kurt wyczuł nagłe napięcie w postawie malarza i momentalnie otworzył oczy, tylko po to, żeby spotkać się ze spojrzeniem nieco oddalonym i… jakby zranionym.<br>- Wybacz mi to pytanie – powiedział szybko, gdy mężczyzna odsunął się od niego i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, siadając na brzegu łóżka. – Nie powinienem był…  
>- To nie twoja wina – przerwał mu delikatnie Henry, wzdychając cicho. – To przeszłość rani. Nie twoje słowa.<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę, czekając aż mężczyzna się odezwie. Ten jednak tego nie zrobił. Zamiast tego wstał i przemierzył pokój, sięgając po stos papierów, które leżały na niewielkiej komodzie. Następnie wrócił na łóżko i położył je Kurtowi na kolanach.  
>- Narysowałem, kiedy spałeś – powiedział, uśmiechając się niepewnie. – Nie bój się. Nigdy nikomu nie pokażę. Podoba ci się?<br>Kurt nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w szkice przedstawiające nagiego chłopca pogrążonego we śnie. Cóż, nie chłopca. Młodego mężczyznę. Jego samego. Kołdra owijała się wokół jego szczupłych bioder, a delikatnie rozchylone usta, tylko dodawały rysunkowi sensualności. Na ostatnim szkicu, na ustach chłopca pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Kurt również uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby z niedowierzaniem.  
>- Jest... Jest niesamowity.<br>- Sam powiedziałeś - Henry odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Jeszcze tylko ciebie nie uwieczniłem.  
>Kurt milczał. Część rysunków wysunęła się z jego dłoni, a nieobecne spojrzenie utkwił w ścianie. Henry potrząsnął nim lekko.<br>- Coś się stało?  
>Chłopak wyrwał się z zamyślenia i pokręcił przecząco głową.<br>- Nie, ja... Chciałem o coś zapytać.  
>- Pytaj.<br>Kurt nie bardzo wiedział od czego zacząć. Henry go nie pospieszał, dając mu czas na pozbieranie myśli.  
>- Wydajesz się... - zaczął w końcu. - Taki... Pogodzony z tym wszystkim.<br>Doskonale wiedział, że Henry'emu nie musiał tłumaczyć, co miał na myśli. Rozumieli się bez słów, mimo, że znali się od tak krótkiego czasu. Był to jeden z powodów, dla którego ludzie tak bardzo szukali towarzystwa Henry'ego, mimo, że często nie mówił wiele. Kurt jeszcze nie widział kogoś, kto z taką dobrocią i szacunkiem odnosił się do służby.  
>Henry odchrząknął.<br>- Nie miałem wyjścia.  
>Kurt przygryzł wargę.<br>- Tak po prostu to zaakceptowałeś?  
>- Musiałem – mężczyzna roześmiał się cicho. – Jestem artystą. Pociąga mnie piękno, a piękno nie ma płci. Nie ma wieku. Jest wieczne. Trwałe. I przybiera różne formy. Nie zna logiki.<br>- Ludzie się starzeją, a uroda przemija – zauważył cicho Kurt. – Wszystko przemija.  
>- Nieprawda – Henry uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował go w policzek. – Piękno można znaleźć również w starości. Należy tylko przyjrzeć się uważnie. Twarz jest bardzo ważna. Widzisz, każda zmarszczka to cień dawnego zmartwienia, albo echo niesłyszalnego już śmiechu. I oczy… Ach, oczy. Nie bez powodu mówi się o nich zwierciadło duszy. Cała młodość, całe piękno, doświadczenie, wspomnienia, cała prawda o życiu jest ukryta w oczach, Kurt. Ale niewielu ludzi to dostrzega.<br>Pogłaskał go delikatnie po ręce.  
>- Rolą nauczyciela jest otworzenie uczniowi umysłu – powiedział. – Rolą artysty jest otworzenie każdemu człowiekowi oczu i serca. Mam nadzieję, że... choć trochę, udało mi się otworzyć twoje.<br>- Ja... Potrzebowałem tego - przyznał Kurt. - Ale...  
>- Co takiego?<br>- Jestem taki... rozdarty - powiedział cicho. - Z jednej strony to... to przed tym uciekłem. A jednak ty, ja, my, wczoraj... Nie wiem, co o tym myśleć...  
>- Masz wyrzuty sumienia - zauważył Henry. - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? Wiesz, że możesz.<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę.  
>- Ja... Ja po prostu się zastanawiam - wyszeptał. Wskazał na mężczyznę i łóżko, na którym leżeli. - Nie uważasz, że coś ironicznego jest w tej sytuacji, zważywszy, że uciekłem od mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ponieważ nie chciałem...<br>Henry przesunął mu palcem po wargach.  
>- Nie chciałeś czego?<br>Chłopak zacisnął powieki. Nigdy nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie powiedział tego Blaine'owi, na Boga, nie powiedział tego nawet we własnej głowie podczas swoich wielogodzinnych nocnych rozmyślań. Tak bardzo się bał. Jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów na głos zamknęło jakieś drzwi. Jakby po tym nie było już odwrotu. Jakby po tym miał skończyć się świat jaki znał, ten, w którym czuł się bezpiecznie.  
>"Czy na pewno?", zapytał cichy głosik w jego głowie. "Pamiętasz jeszcze jak czułeś się, kiedy odszedł twój ojciec? Jak wyglądał twój świat zanim poznałeś Blaine'a? Czy na pewno było ci lepiej?"<br>Kurt wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył oczy.  
>- Nie chciałem przyznać, że pragnąłem go od dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy - powiedział w końcu. - Tak samo jak on pragnął mnie.<br>- Myślisz, że go kochasz?  
>Kurt roześmiał się dziwnym, kompletnie niewesołym śmiechem. Takim, jakim zazwyczaj śmieją się ludzie dużo starsi od niego. Zgorzkniali, doświadczeni. Nie ci, co dopiero wkraczali w życie.<br>- Kilka dni po moim przyjeździe zapytałem cię czy wierzysz w miłość dwóch mężczyzn - powiedział już całkiem poważnym tonem. - Odrzekłeś, że nie jesteś odpowiednią osobą, by odpowiadać mi na takie pytania.  
>- I wciąż się tego trzymam.<br>- Powiedziałeś jednak, że to możliwe. Czy ty kiedyś...  
>Henry westchnął cicho.<br>- Żeby odpowiedzieć ci na to pytanie, musiałbym opowiedzieć ci coś o mnie. Coś, czego nie mówiłem jeszcze nikomu. Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tego wysłuchać?  
>- Tylko jeśli jesteś pewien, że chcesz mi tę historię opowiedzieć.<br>- To bez różnicy - odrzekł, wyraźnie zmęczonym tonem. - Przeszłość, przyszłość... Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?  
>Zamyślił się na moment i powiedział:<br>-„Nikt bowiem nie może stracić tego, co już przeszło lub co przyjdzie. Jakże bowiem można być pozbawionym tego, czego się nie ma?"  
>- Marek Aureliusz.<br>- Jesteś dobrze wydedukowany.  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Jak i ty.  
>Henry roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Jest ku temu powód i opowiem ci o tym - powiedział. - To tak naprawdę początek tej opowieści.  
>Kurt wtulił się mocniej w jego klatkę piersiową, a Henry oplótł go ramionami. Uśmiech zgasł na jego twarzy. Odchrząknął i wolną dłonią potarł zmęczone powieki. Kurt zwrócił uwagę na ciemne cienie pod jego oczami. Czyżby nie spał w nocy? Tymczasem Henry rozpoczął swoją opowieść.<br>- Wbrew temu, co możesz o mnie myśleć, nie zawsze chciałem zostać malarzem - powiedział. - Wręcz przeciwnie, sztuka mnie odstręczała, podstawy rysunku były dla mnie prawdziwą męką. Wprawdzie już wtedy wykazywałem talent do tego typu rzeczy, jednak moi rodzice nie chcieli o tym słyszeć. Podobnie jak ja. Ponad wszystko kochałem naukę, literaturę. Marzyłem o zostaniu duchownym.  
>Wziął głęboki oddech.<br>- Nie pastorem, zakonnikiem. Moja rodzina zawsze była chrześcijańska.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.<br>- Rodzice byli ze mnie dumni - kontynuował Henry. - Trafił im się syn nie tylko inteligentny i pracowity, ale również pobożny. Mogłoby być lepiej? Nie obawiali się braku wnuków, bowiem mój starszy brat, Charles, miał już żonę, dobrą pracę. Spodziewali się dziecka. Ja sam, będąc niewiele młodszy niż ty jesteś teraz, nie miałem do czynienia z żadną kobietą. Nic co wybiegałoby poza rozmowę i wymuszoną uprzejmość. W końcu, kiedy miałem piętnaście lat, ojciec ustalił z matką, że oddadzą mnie na nauki do zakonu. Zazwyczaj brano tam chłopców dużo młodszych ode mnie, jednak moje postępy w nauce otwierały mi wszystkie drzwi. Nie posiadałem się ze szczęścia.  
>Zacisnął wargi.<br>- Na miesiąc przed wyjazdem zostałem zgwałcony.  
>Powiedział to tonem zimnym, niemal obojętnym. Kurt wytrzeszczył oczy. Przez moment był pewien, że się przesłyszał. Jednak sposób w jaki ciało Henry'ego stężało pod nim, a w oczach pojawiło się echo dawnego bólu, wykluczało jakąkolwiek pomyłkę. Teraz wszystko nabierało sensu. To dlatego tak długo upewniał się, że Kurt na pewno tego chce. Dlatego nie chciał go zranić.<br>- Wracałem od sąsiadów, załatwiałem u nich pewną sprawę dla rodziców. Było ciemno. Nagle poczułem jakieś silne ręce, które przycisnęły mnie do ziemi. Poczułem zapach alkoholu. Potem ból. Tylko ten ból pamiętam. Wierz mi, nie było tak jak z tobą wczoraj. Nikt nie próbował mi ulżyć.  
>Na moment przerwał.<br>- Modliłem się do Boga o siłę. By uratował mnie tak jak Samsona, zesłał nadludzką moc i ocalił od hańby. Ale miałem tylko piętnaście lat, a ten mężczyzna, kimkolwiek był, musiał być znacznie silniejszy ode mnie. Potem modliłem się już tylko, by Pan pozwolił mi zemdleć. Jednak i to nie nastąpiło. Czułem wszystko.  
>Wziął głęboki oddech.<br>- Większość osób utraciłoby wtedy wiarę. Ja jednak wiedziałem, że to był sprawdzian. Pan wystawił na próbę moją lojalność, a ja nie zamierzałem go opuścić. Jednak ta hańba... Nie mogłem już wstąpić do zakonu. Nikomu nie opowiedziałem o tym, co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy, rodzicom powiedziałem jednak, że nie mogę zostać zakonnikiem. Zakochałem się, oświadczyłem im. Widać Pan miał dla mnie inny plan. Postanowiłem studiować prawo. Rodzice w końcu to zaakceptowali.  
>Westchnął cicho.<br>- To nie był koniec tragicznych wydarzeń. Tydzień po moim oświadczeniu, Charles zginął wraz z żoną i ich dwuletnim synkiem. Spłonęła posiadłość. Nikt nie ocalał. Matka wpadła w rozpacz. Ojciec nie okazywał emocji, ale ona... Obydwaj wiedzieliśmy, że wpada w szaleństwo. Szaleństwo, które w końcu wpędziło ją do grobu. Nie jadła, nie piła. Zmarła, kiedy miałem siedemnaście lat. To... To było za dużo dla ojca. Pewnej nocy, kiedy byłem poza miastem, zapił się na śmierć. Czekał aż wyjadę, by mieć pewność, że go nie uratuję. Ksiądz uznał to za samobójstwo i odmówił pogrzebu. Sam musiałem zająć się ciałem ojca. Chowałem go w dzień moich dziewiętnastych urodzin. Chyba wtedy utraciłem moją wiarę, choć może stało się to już po śmierci matki. Nie mogę być pewien. Opuścił mnie brat, matka, ojciec, Bóg. Zostałem kompletnie sam. Nie miałem już dla kogo się starać. Odziedziczyłem cały majątek po ojcu, miałem pieniądze. Mimo to, na studia nie poszedłem wcale.  
>Kurt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czuł, że to jeszcze nie koniec historii i nie do końca był pewien czy chciał jej wysłuchać do końca. Jednak Henry uparcie kontynuował.<br>- Wtedy... Wtedy poznałem Jamesa. Był ubogim artystą, nie miał grosza przy duszy. Przyjąłem go pod swoje skrzydła i zaoferowałem jeden z wolnych pokoi. Ze śmiechem nazywał mnie swoim Mecenasem. To on nauczył mnie kochać sztukę.  
>Przerwał na moment.<br>- Pocałował mnie po raz pierwszy w miesiąc po przeprowadzce. Miałem dwadzieścia lat, a mimo to... Nigdy dotąd nikt mnie nie pocałował. Dziewczęta patrzyły na mnie tylko i wyłącznie ze współczuciem przez wzgląd na wszystko, co mnie spotkało. Nie chciałem ich litości, toteż nigdy z żadną się nie zbliżyłem. A James nigdy nie traktował mnie protekcjonalnie. James... James po prostu był przy mnie. Zrozumiał jak bardzo niedoświadczony jestem parę sekund po tym, jak nasze usta się złączyły. Stałem jak sparaliżowany, gdy jego wargi ocierały się o moje, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Nie oddałem pocałunku. James spojrzał na mnie z mieszaniną szoku i wstydu, po czym uciekł do swojego pokoju. Tamtą noc spędziliśmy samotnie, obydwaj płacząc. Nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną dzieje. Na drugi dzień, James oświadczył, że wyjeżdża. Do tej pory pamiętam jak stał z walizką w ręku - zmieścił tam cały swój dobytek. Poranne słońce rozświetlało mu włosy, oświetlało jego zaczerwienione oczy i opuchnięte policzki. Zrozumiałem, że nie tylko ja płakałem tamtej nocy. Decyzję podjąłem w ułamku sekundy. Pokonałem dzielący nas dystans i pocałowałem go tak gwałtownie, że niemal go przewróciłem. Walizka upadła na podłogę i otworzyła się, a wszystkie rzeczy Jamesa posypały się po drogich wykładzinach, sprowadzonych jeszcze na życzenie matki. Na tych samych wykładzinach, kochaliśmy się po raz pierwszy.  
>Zamknął oczy i pogrążył się na moment we wspomnieniach.<br>- To był najpiękniejszy czas w moim życiu. James uczył mnie wszystkiego, co wiedział o sztuce. Mój dotychczas uśpiony talent rozkwitł pod jego czujnym, czasem krytycznym okiem. Z czasem zarówno moje, jak i jego obrazy, zaczęły przynosić zyski. Wyglądało na to, że w końcu mój los się odmienił... Naiwne nadzieje, tym właśnie żyłem. Jak się jednak okazało, wszystko, co tak kochałem, miało mi zostać odebrane.  
>Znów przerwał.<br>- James otrzymał zlecenie. Miał namalować szyld sklepu mięsnego, znajdującego się w okolicznym miasteczku. Potrzebował jedynie dogadać się z właścicielem, nie musiał opuszczać posiadłości. Obydwaj zdecydowaliśmy jednak, że bezpieczniej będzie, jeśli zostanie tam na noc. Tamtego ranka zbudził mnie pocałunkiem i wyszeptał, że mnie kocha. Nawet się nie zastanowiłem, kiedy odpowiedziałem "Ja ciebie też." Uśmiechnął się do mnie tym swoim specjalny uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że naokoło zamierał cały świat. Pożegnaliśmy się krótko, w końcu mieliśmy się zobaczyć na następny dzień. Nalegałem, żeby pojechał powozem. Zwolniłem tylko część służby, starego woźnicę zachowałem. Ufałem mu. Konie wciąż były niezwykle zadbane i zdrowe. Wyjechali, a ja po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, zostałem sam.  
>Jego głos się załamał. Kurt zapewnił go, że nie musi kontynuować, ale Henry zdawał się go nie słuchać. Zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna ciągnął tę opowieść bardziej dla siebie samego, jakby potrzebował ułożyć sobie w głowie wszystko to, co wydarzyło się przed laty.<br>- Droga do miasteczka wiedzie niedaleko przepaści. Nigdy jednak nie wydarzył się tam żaden wypadek, jakby coś chroniło to miejsce. Tamtego dnia... Wydaje mi się, że obsunęły się skały. Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, co się tak naprawdę stało. Wypadek, tyle mi powiedziano. Nikt nie przeżył. Zabrakło ciała do pochowania.  
>Kurt spojrzał na Henry'ego. Zrozumiał, że historia dobiegła końca, reszty opowieści nie musiał znać, mógł się domyślić. Wyobrażał sobie rozpacz mężczyzny po stracie James'a, a w końcu... Stopniowe pogodzenie z losem, wszystko to, co przyprowadziło go do tego momentu. Najgorszy był fakt, że mężczyzna nie płakał. Poza kilkoma przerwami i jednym załamaniem głosu, całą historię opowiedział zupełnie martwym tonem. I zrozumiał, że tamtego dnia, kiedy zginął James, część Henry'ego również umarła. I nic nigdy nie wypełni tej pustki.<br>- Jeśli więc pytasz mnie czy miłość między dwoma mężczyznami jest możliwa... - powiedział Henry zimnym tonem. - Odpowiem ci pytaniem. Czy uważasz, że kochałem Jamesa? Czy mógłbym go nie kochać?  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się smutno.<br>- Nie uważam, że go kochałeś - powiedział cicho. - Uważam, że wciąż go kochasz.  
>Henry nie odpowiedział. Pocałował go we włosy i zamknął na moment oczy. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Każdy z nich pogrążył się we własnych rozmyślaniach.<br>- Wiesz – powiedział po pewnym czasie Henry. - Moje życie nie było tylko i wyłącznie pasmem tragedii. Bywałem naprawdę szczęśliwy. Ja po prostu… Chciałem przedstawić ci pewne fakty, to tylko okrojona historia mojego życia. Widzisz, byłem w różnych związkach. Z kobietami, z mężczyznami… Ale James… Czasem myślę, że tylko on się liczył.  
>Zamilkł na moment.<br>- Nie wiem czy kochasz Blaine'a, Kurt - powiedział w końcu. - Myślę, że przez długi czas będziesz zadawać sobie to pytanie. I rozumiem, że to wszystko… My, nasza bliskość. Że byłeś ciekawy jak to jest, bo sobie i Blaine'owi nie dałeś tej szansy. Pozwól mi więc powiedzieć jedną rzecz. I zapamiętaj ją sobie bardzo dokładnie.  
>Wziął go pod brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.<br>- Czasem niezwykle ciężko jest rozróżnić, gdzie kończy się ciekawość, a zaczyna dekadencja.


End file.
